Sobreviviendo a Dixon
by alexwalkerRSD
Summary: Los hermanos Riggs intentan sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo en donde las personas vuelven de la muerte, pero en el camino se cruzó un dilema que hará cuestionarse a Alex sobre sus sentimientos y su forma de vivir. Revolviendo todo ese mundo en el que está envuelta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer:**_** El universo de "The Walking Dead" y sus personajes pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y al resto de creadores de la Serie de TV de la cadena AMC, en la que se basa la historia. Las únicas creaciones mías son los personajes de: Alex Riggs/ Tyler Riggs y los que vaya creando a medida del transcurso de esta Fanfiction. Además de los acontecimientos que los relacionan. **

_**N.A:**_En primer lugar quiero prevenir los posibles **Spoilers** para aquellos que quizás no han visto lo que es el transcurso de la serie hasta ahora. Esta novela no sigue exactamente el mismo camino de la serie, ya que hemos modificado algunos de los sucesos en esta.

En un principio Daryl Dixon no se comporta exactamente igual a lo que quizás se espera que sea, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ceñirnos a la personalidad de este a medida del avance de esta Fanfiction.

También queremos aclarar que los que desean que Daryl y la protagonista empiecen una relación en los primeros capítulos, lamentamos (bueno no) que no será así ya que queremos ser lo más realistas posible. **Aceptamos las críticas y comentarios de todo lector.**

Y como dice Kirkman: **"**_**Nadie está a salvo".**_

Esperamos que disfruten de nuestra Fanfiction.

**Inicio.**

Llevábamos semanas caminando y ya me dolían los pies de tanto andar sin rumbo alguno, teníamos hambre y estábamos deshidratados, en mi mente pensaba que no duraríamos mucho más, pero debía proteger a Tyler.

Por un momento miré hacia un lado, ahí estaba Sophia.

**FLASHBACK.**

Aún recuerdo el día que encontré a la pequeña niña, se veía tan delicada; tan frágil. Recuerdo que llevaba una pequeña muñeca entre sus brazos, la apretaba con fuerza mientras sollozaba en silencio. Junto a ella se encontraba una bella y menuda mujer, en sus manos tenía una pistola que parecía ser un revólver, se encontraba apuntando a un cuerpo que parecía no tener vida, al acercarme noté que se trataba de un caminante. Ella inmediatamente notó mi presencia y me apuntó a la cabeza con su revólver, por un momento y solo por un momento, realmente deseé que me disparara de una vez, preferiría eso a seguir viviendo en un mundo de mierda en el que la gente volvía de la muerte, y atacaban a personas, sin piedad alguna simplemente me aterrorizaba.

Pero no podía rendirme así de fácil, sería una estúpida y egoísta puesto que no estoy sola, yo tengo a Tyler, y por él jamás dejaría de luchar. Yo era lo único que él tenía, y para mí era exactamente igual y si es que algún día llegara a perderlo, simplemente preferiría no seguir viviendo.

-¿Qué quieres y por qué nos observabas?- Me dijo la mujer aún firme con el revólver entre sus dedos. Tenía los ojos cristalizados, había estado llorando.  
>Tyler al ver que esa mujer extraña me estaba apuntando apretó muy fuerte de mi mano y comenzó a llorar.<p>

-Nada, solo caminábamos en busca de un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche, y entonces Tyler las vio y creyó buena idea acercarnos para preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda y si nos querían acompañar, después de todo, no es bueno andar solos por este gran bosque lleno de caminantes.-Le respondí nerviosa y asustada, pero tratando de no demostrarlo para no asustar a Tyler y para que no pensaran que era débil.

Al parecer, cuando escuchó eso, la mujer se calmó, ya que bajó su arma y la guardó en su cinturón.

-Lamento haberte apuntado con el arma, es que nunca se sabe cuándo se puede estar por fin seguro de esas cosas y de la gente que te quiere hacer daño.- La mujer caminó acercándose hacia mí extendiéndome la mano.- Mi nombre es Carol Peletier, y ella.- Apuntó a la niña.- Es mi hija Sophia.

Como respuesta, yo le extendí la mano también, esbozando una falsa sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Alex Riggs.- Apunté a mi hermano.- Y él es Tyler Riggs, mi hermanito menor.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde que nos encontramos con Carol y la pequeña Sophia, y no había sido nada de fácil.  
>Esa mañana solo los niños.- Tyler de 10 y Sophia de 9- desayunaron, y lo que desayunaron fueron tan solo dos galletas de vino cada uno. Ni hablar del agua, hace dos días que ni rastro había de esta. Carol y yo no comíamos no comíamos ni bebíamos nada desde hace cuatro días, y para empeorar las cosas se nos estaban acabando las municiones y empezaba el verano, y con este el sol.<p>

Debíamos dormir por turnos encima de árboles, y si teníamos suerte podíamos encontrar una que otra cabaña en la cual pasar la noche, pero siempre que llegábamos a una cabaña, o estaba llena de caminantes o estaba llena de caminantes y además saqueada, sin nada de comida, agua, municiones; ni siquiera ropa.  
>Tampoco podíamos quedarnos habitando en estas, porque como se encontraban en medio del bosque, siempre llegaban hordas de zombies unas horas o un día después como máximo.<p>

-Alex- Me dijo Carol sacándome de mi mente.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estupendamente.- Le respondí, aunque ni yo misma podía creerme eso.

De repente sonó un ruido de entre los árboles y arbustos. Eran unos pasos muy pesados, de seguro un caminante de buen tamaño.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Me preguntó Tyler.

Yo solo asentí y miré a Carol quien me observaba fijamente, fue entonces cuando yo le hice un gesto a la mujer para que se acercara a mí.  
>Esta sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a mí junto a su indefensa y pequeña hija. Yo miré a Tyler y le susurré:<p>

-Toma a Sophia y escóndanse tras ese arbusto.- Apunté con mi dedo.- Solo deben gritar si algún caminante se les acerca.

-Está bien.- Me respondió e inmediatamente hizo lo que yo le dije.

Yo solo miré a Carol y ella asintió como tratando de decirme que estaba lista y dispuesta a luchar, ambas nos pusimos en posición para atacar a lo que fuese que saliera de entre esos árboles. El sonido sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte y yo cada vez me ponía más y más nerviosa puesto que el tan solo hecho de ver a una de esas cosas me provocaban ganas de vomitar; ni hablar de cuando debía matarlos, debía contener las ganas de vomitar lo que había comido, aunque a veces no lograba controlarme, pero ahora no tenía nada más que bilis para vomitar, ya que hace un par de días que no comía. Además de esta, tenía otro contratiempo, debido a que me daba asco matar zombies no ocupaba mucho mis armas y por lo mismo no sabía controlarlas muy bien que digamos.

Finalmente salió de entre los arbustos lo que yo esperaba atenta, pero al parecer me equivoqué, ya que salió un gran y fornido hombre.  
>Esto me causaba dos cosas: La primera fue alivio de que fuera un humano y no una de esas cosas, y la otra cosa que me causaba fue terror de que pudiera hacernos algo a nosotras o a los niños.<p>

El hombre al vernos también pareció relajarse, ya que esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Yo y Carol seguíamos mirándolo con mucha seriedad y miedo de que fuera un ladrón y quisiera quitarnos lo que ni siquiera teníamos o de que nos matara al ver que no teníamos más nada para ofrecerle. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie bajaría su pistola.  
>Seguimos así por un buen tiempo hasta que escuchamos un pequeño grito, de inmediato identifiqué de quién era, sin duda era de Tyler.<p>

En seguida me di vuelta. Fue entonces cuando vi una escena que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento.  
>Un caminante se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi pequeño hermanito. Quería ir para ayudarlo, pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía, me dolía la cabeza, tenía náuseas y se me empezaban a doblar las piernas. Sin darme cuenta, me desplomé.<p>

_**Continuará…**_

_**N.A:**_ Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo tanto como a nosotras. También aprovechar de darle las gracias **Constanza Tapia** nuestra primera lectora en esta primera y gran Fanfiction. **(Atentamente: Catalina Carvajal y Paulette Vega).**


	2. Reacciones

**N.A: **Agradecemos a Vharom y Sandrix por sus comentarios para que continuáramos la Fanfic, y por supuesto a Hotarubi86 (creadora de Flor Eterna) por sus comentarios de apoyo y consejos sobre esta.  
>Además de decirle a los lectores que esperamos que disfruten de este segundo capitulo de la Fanfic, y que comenten sin miedo.<p>

_PSDT: Los capítulos serán subidos todos los __**Martes y Jueves.**_

_**Daryl POV:**_

Me encontraba guardando mis cosas y las de Merle en la camioneta. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, fue a lo que se le podría llamar un _día de mierda_.  
>Tuve suerte de que Merle decidiera volver al campamento después de que esos malditos desgraciados lo dejaran esposado en ese techo, obligándolo a cortarse la puta mano. La verdad es que creí que no lo volvería a ver, que se iría por su cuenta y que se olvidaría del puto e inútil de su hermano. Pero en el fondo sabía que si es que se iba podría encargarse de sí mismo.<p>

**FLASHBACK.**

Cuando me enteré de que habían abandonado a mi hermano en ese lugar, los obligué a que movieran sus malditos traseros a los autos y de que me llevaran de vuelta a buscar a Merle.  
>Cuando llegamos a donde lo habían dejado solo me encontré con un gran charco de sangre y su mano a un lado de este. Las ganas que tenía de matarlos a todos eran inimaginables pero no me quedó más que confiar en que estaría bien, después de todo, era un maldito Dixon.<p>

Al volver, en seguida notamos que se habían robado el camión, y al ver un rastro de sangre que nos llevaba hacia el lugar donde estábamos estacionados, ni siquiera fue necesario decir quién había sido. Por culpa del muy hijo de puta de mi hermano tuvimos que devolvernos a pie hasta el campamento.  
>Hata entonces, el día ya había sido una real mierda, pensaba que no podía ser peor, pero me equivoqué.<br>Al volver nos encontramos con una puta horda atacando al grupo, todos nos pusimos a disparar hasta que no quedó ningún solo desgraciado. No necesitaba preguntar para darme cuenta que algunos habían caído. Para empezar, la hermana de una de las mujeres llamada Andrea, Amy, ya estaba más que muerta cuando llegamos. Todos sabíamos que debíamos dispararle, pero la mujer estaba enloquecida, tanto así que llegó a apuntar al comisario. Cuando por fin se convirtió, ella misma se deshizo de su hermana menor. Luego me enteré de que habían mordido a uno de los hombres del grupo.  
>Yo estaba enloqueciendo al ver que nadie hacía nada al respecto, así que decidí tomar mi arma y apuntar al chico para después matarlo.<br>Dos de tres de las cosas que pensé hacer ocurrieron, pero la tercera me fue impedida por el comisario, que me dijo:

-No matamos a los vivos.

-Que ironía que eso me lo esté diciendo alguien que me está apuntando la cabeza.- Fue entonces cuando me vi obligado a bajar el arma.  
>Nadie decía nada al respecto hasta que por fin preguntaron que haríamos con el chico mordido.<br>Decidimos que finalmente iríamos a la CDC, ya que Rick había escuchado que en ese lugar podría ser que tuvieran una cura para esta... "Enfermedad".

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Esa madrugada me tocaba vigilar, fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos como se acercaba cada vez más el camión que nos habían robado.  
>Al verlo me pregunté si sería Merle y así fue, solo que ahora tenía una mano en vez de dos. En seguida me dirigí hacia donde él se estacionó, al verme sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que le caracterizaba y me dijo:<p>

-¿Me extrañaste Darlena?

-Eres un hijo de puta.- Eso fue lo único que atiné a decir, yo no era de demostrar mis sentimientos, pero me alegraba y aliviaba ver a mi hermano otra vez.- ¿Qué les dirás cuando te vean?

-Nada, yo solo vine a buscarte para que nos robáramos unas cuantas municiones y comida para que abandonáramos a esta puta mierda con mierdas de personas.

-No lo sé Merle... ayer al volver al campamento, había una puta horda aquí y murió mucha gente, son débiles.

-Y a mi que mierda me importan ellos.

-Nos necesitan, además iremos a un lugar seguro.

-¿Y dónde mierda se supone que es eso?

-Un lugar llamado, "CDC" en donde se supone que encontraremos la cura para los infectados por los hijos de puta.

-Está bien... me quedaré contigo, pero te estás ablandando Darlena.

-Cállate hijo de puta.

Merle se rió de mi expresión y me dijo:

-Voy a ver si hay algún caminante, no quiero perder la práctica.- Tomó una de las armas que tenía en mi cinturón (una pistola, silenciador para especificar), se dio la media vuelta y se fue directo al bosque.

**FIN DARYL POV.**  
><strong>-<strong>

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la carretera. Por un momento olvidé lo que estaba ocurriendo y recordé los viajes que hacíamos en familia antes de que naciera Tyler.  
>Fueron momentos tan felices, recuerdo que hasta mi padre era feliz, algo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.<br>Fue una milésima de segundo que creí que todo había sido un sueño y que me encontraba en uno de esos divertidos viajes familiares.  
>Pero todos esos recuerdos felices se desvanecieron en seguida cuando sentí un horrible y fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás del cráneo, lo que me obligó a emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor.<p>

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Me preguntó un hombre muy bien parecido, era musculoso y tenía una voz muy ronca con un acento sureño. De inmediato noté sus hermosos ojos azules, era inevitable el perderme en ellos. Olía muy bien, emitía un hedor delicioso, era una mezcla de tabaco, bosque y transpiración, pero en él, la transpiración no era asquerosa como en cualquier otro hombre, era distinta, especial.

-Mierda, por qué no me contestas, ¿Estás bien o no?

Cuando por fin me desperté de su embrujo, noté que no conocía a ese hombre y de que Tyler no estaba dentro de la camioneta en la que yo y aquel extraño nos encontrábamos. Al notar esto no pude no alarmarme y me asusté, traté de abrir la puerta de la camioneta, pero tenía seguro, lo saqué pero aún así no me abría. Movía con desesperación la manija de la puerta, pero esta no abría.

-Tiene seguro de niños por si tratas de escapar.

-¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Él murió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Me estás secuestrando? ¿Me vas a violar? ¿Y Carol y Sophia? ¿Las mataron? ¡DÉJAME SALIR!.- Gritaba como loca, no quería morir, tenía miedo, por primera vez estaba totalmente sola.

-Primero que todo cálmate maldita sea, segundo mi nombre es Daryl... Daryl Dixon, tu hermano va en la RV de ahí adelante.- Apuntó un gran camper (casa rodante).- Estás aquí porque mi hermano las encontró vagando por el bosque, él salvó a tu estúpido hermano y a tus estúpidas amigas y tranquila, no te violaré, no eres mi tipo.

Realmente me alivió saber que Tyler estaba sano y salvo, pero ¿No era su tipo? ¿Entonces quién mierda era su tipo? Qué se creía ¿El rey del mundo?  
>Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me sentí muy estúpida y egoísta ¿Cómo era posible? El mundo se había ido a la mierda y yo estaba pensando ese tipo de estupideces.<br>Al parecer Daryl notó que me había calmado muy rápido, por lo que cortó el silencio y me dijo:

-¿En serio te sientes bien?.- Me preguntó sin quitar la vista de la autopista.

-Si, pero tengo algunas preguntas, ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta esta camioneta?

Fue entonces cuando me miró y me contó la historia de que Merle nos había encontrado y de que escuchó a mi hermano gritar y que entonces yo me desmayé.  
>También me dijo que nos trajo hasta un campamento y que entonces fue cuando todos decidieron que nos llevarían con ellos y de que él se ofreció para llevarme porque la RV se encontraba muy llena.<p>

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos? .- Le dije ya un poco más confiada.

- A un lugar llamado "CDC", dicen que ahí está la cura para el problema de los caminantes.

-¿Y por qué nos dirigimos a ese lugar?

-Porque el tipo que se hace llamar líder quería que curen a un maldito infectado.

-¡Que horror!, ¿Y dónde va?

-Iba en la RV...

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡MI HERMANO VA AHÍ!.- Estaba asustada y enojada con ese hombre por dejar que mi hermano se fuera en el mismo vehículo que un infectado, estaba desesperada.- ¡DETÉN LA CAMIONETA! TENGO QUE IR POR TYLER, ¿Y SI EL TIPO SE CONVIERTE Y LO MUERDE? NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

-¿Podrías dejarme terminar una puta oración? Tu...

-¡NO HASTA QUE DETENGAS ESTE VEHÍCULO!- Le dije desafiante.- ¡DETENTE AHO..

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA! Tu hermano está bien, abandonamos al desgraciado hace unas horas en la carretera.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste eso desde un principio?

-Porque tu no me dejabas hablar, me interrumpías cada tres segundos maldita sea, estabas como una maldita lunática.

Cuando lo escuché decir eso, deseé que la tierra se abriera para tragarme, tenía mucha vergüenza para hablarle. Ambos estábamos callados. De nuevo la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que yo me decidí a hablar.

-Lo... Lo siento, no debí volverme loca, no debí tratarte así.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a que me traten como mierda inservible.

De nuevo se formó tensión, realmente lo hice sentir muy mal y eso me apenaba. Por lo que decidí presentarme.

-Mi nombre es Alex Riggs.- Le extendí la mano y le sonreí, por alguna razón no me gustó pelear con él.

Me miró y dijo:

-Ya lo sé, tu amiga me lo dijo, ¿Y cómo mierda quieres que te de la mano? Voy manejando estúpida.- Lo dijo en un tono burlón muy antipático, aún parecía enfadado. Pero no quería pelear con él. Sentía una extraña sensación, algo así como... como una conexión con aquel hombre, y esperaba en lo más profundo de mí que sintiera lo mismo que yo.  
>Después de esto decidí guardar silencio el resto del viaje. Ese era el plan.<p>

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo y esperamos que les haya gustado, dudas, consultas y consejos, no duden en actuar. Como dijimos al comienzo de este capítulo, estos serán subidos los días **Martes y Jueves. **(Al menos en Chile).  
><strong>Atentamente Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	3. Sonrisa

**N.A: **Aquí las dejamos con el tercer capítulo de la Fanfic como les prometimos, esperamos que lo disfruten. También recordarles que serán subidos los días **Martes y Jueves.**  
><strong>PSDT:<strong> A nuestras lectoras (tanto fantasmas como las que dejan reviews), no se olviden de compartir o recomendar (mejor dicho) la fanfic, no saben lo felices que nos harían si lo hicieran. Eso, gracias y disfruten del capítulo.  
>-<p>

**Sonrisa.**

**DARYL POV:**

Llevábamos alrededor de una hora desde que por fin decidió dejar de hablarme. Ella solo miraba por la ventana y yo la veía de vez en cuando, pero parecía triste.  
>Debo admitir que desde hace un tiempo (Desde antes de que empezara toda esta mierda) que no veía a una mujer tan hermosa como lo es aquella chica.<p>

Aún recuerdo esa mañana, yo seguía empacando nuestras cosas cuando vi a Merle a lo lejos junto a dos niños y una mujer, solo eso ya era jodidamente raro, pero no era todo, noté que Merle traía a otra mujer, solo que esta iba en sus brazos. Uno de los niños lloraba.  
>Corrí hacia ellos tras ver la escena, me acerqué a Merle y le dije:<p>

-¡Qué Mierda le hiciste!.- Estaba enojado y preocupado por mi hermano. Acababa de llegar y ya volvía a causar problemas.

-Hey, tranquilízate Darlena, ¿Qué acaso no te gusta el regalo que traje para ti?- Dijo con su típica risa burlona.

-Hijo de puta, te juro que si ellos están así por tu culpa, yo...

-Tranquilízate, no fue él.- Me dijo la otra mujer que venía con Merle.- Ella se desmayó porque no hemos comido ni bebido nada hace unos días, además del calor, el insomnio y la angustia que le ha causado ver como casi muere su hermano.

El comisario y la manada de estúpidos se acercaron después de escuchar el alboroto que armamos Merle y yo.

-¿Merle?... Pero... ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?- Preguntó "El cabecilla" del grupo.

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un puto imbécil que hizo que me cortara la mano por abandonarme en un techo.- Dijo Merle ya cabreado.

-¿A quién te atreves a decirle puto imbécil, pedazo de mierda?- Le respondió el mierda de Shane.

Las cosas se pondrían peor si es que se seguía con ese puto y estúpido conflicto, alguien debía intervenir, y ese alguien fue la mujer que estaba de pie a un costado de mi hermano:

-Hola, me llamo Carol Peletier y tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con este hombre en el bosque.- Apuntó a Merle.- Él nos salvó la vida, salvó a ese pequeño y a su hermana.- Apuntó al niño y a la mujer que Merle llevaba en brazos.- Ellos son los hermanos Riggs, sus nombres son Tyler y Alex, y ella es mi hija Sophia.- Apuntó a la niña.

-¿La mordieron?- Preguntó Glenn muy cortante.

-No, solo se desmayó. Hace días que no comemos ni vemos rastros de agua, y ella... ella no aguantó con toda la presión, es una gran luchadora.

-Rick... deberíamos dejarlos quedarse, no nos harán daño.- Dijo la esposa del comisario. Rick nos miró uno por uno para pedir nuestras opiniones, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, ya que más gente significaba más bocas que alimetar, pero no podía negarme, eran débiles, así que solo asentí en forma de respuesta. Desde ese momento, se quedarían con nosotros.

-Pueden quedarse, todos deberán colaborar- Apuntó a la chica desmayada.- Inclusive ella.

Carol sin pensarlo dos veces, accedió. Luego el comisario miró a mi hermano y le dijo:

-Tú también.- Merle me miró todavía indeciso, yo solo asentí y él de mala gana contestó.

-Está bien, pero ni piensen que me haré cargo de la chica.

-Bien.- Dijo Rick, luego me miró y me dijo.-Daryl, llévala a la RV.- Solo accedí.

Al decir esto último, todos se dispersaron, se fueron a sus vehículos. Me acerqué a mi hermano y tomé a la chica.  
>Me dirigí a la RV, pero me di cuenta de que posiblemente explotaría si es que alguien más entraba allí. Por lo que decidí llevarla conmigo en la camioneta. Para mi puta mala suerte, Merle vio que ella iría conmigo.<p>

-¿Te estas entreteniendo con tu zorra?

-Cállate.

Me miró y sonrió con su estúpida sonrisa burlona y me dijo:

-Es toda una muñeca ¿Verdad?. Pero no te emociones mucho hermanito, tú y yo sabemos que ella jamás se fijaría en un pedazo de mierda como tú.- Esas palabras realmente me enfurecieron, pero debía admitir que tenía razón en que nadie se fijaría en un pedazo de mierda como yo.- Además, yo la vi primero.- Me guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a su moto.

Aún no cerraba la puerta del copiloto, la miré y pensé que cuando despertara se alarmaría. No sería raro que se pusiera a actuar como una maldita loca, después de todo cuando despertara se encontraría con un hombre desconocido, en una camioneta desconocida y sin su hermano. Quizás que cosas se pondrá a pensar.  
>Por esto mismo decidí que le pondría el seguro para niños, para que no tratara de escapar, sabía que era algo exagerado, pero nunca se sabe como podría reaccionar alguien en esa situación.<br>Por fin cerré la puerta de Alex, me subí a la camioneta y me puse el cinturón.  
>Aún no nos íbamos, por lo que decidí sacar de la mochila (que llevaba atrás) un poco de comida y agua por si se despertaba, guardé las cosas en la guantera, la cerré y me quedé viéndola por un rato.<br>En su rostro no había expresión alguna, solo paz que por momentos me hacía pensar en cosas que esperaba no fueran verdad. Maldita sea, era tan... tan...  
>Me gustaba la forma en que su pelo caía sobre su hombro. Era negro como la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta, aunque más oscuro aún, era indescriptible.<br>Todos esos pensamientos se fueron de mi mente al escuchar un golpeteo suave en mi ventana. Era Dale, me dijo que debíamos partir.  
>El viaje estuvo tranquilo. Pasó alrededor de una hora para que Alex despertara, yo no lo había notado en absoluto y no lo hubiese notado a no ser de que ella emitió un pequeño gemido.<p>

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Fue entonces cuando decidí voltear a mirarla, instantáneamente hicimos contacto visual, sus ojos eran verdes y hermosos. Hipnotizantes.  
>Pasamos unos segundos así, pero me obligué a dirigir la vista a la carretera. Todavía esperaba una respuesta, y comencé a pensar que quizás le ocurría algo, me estaba poniendo nervioso.<p>

-Mierda, por qué no me respondes, ¿Estás bien o no?- Noté que me miraba muy asustada y de que empezó a mover la manija de la puerta con desperación, yo sabía que jamás lo lograría por lo que decidí explicarle el porque.

-Tiene seguro de niños por si tratas de escapar- Fue una horrible idea, la mujer se puso como loca y empezó a hacerme miles de preguntas, estaba desesperada y a mi ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor. Con sus preguntas prácticamente era un asesino, psicópata y violador.

-Primero que todo, cálmate maldita sea, segundo, mi nombre es Daryl... Daryl Dixon. Tu hermano va en la RV de ahí adelante.- Apunté el camper.- Estás aquí por que mi hermano las encontró vagando por el bosque, él salvó a tu estúpido hermano y a tus estúpidas amigas y tranquila, no te violaré, no eres mi tipo.- Hubo un silencio por un tiempo, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era como el silencio que se sentía mientras ella dormía. Obviamente se había calmado un poco muy rápido, pero todavía me preguntaba si estaba bien.

-¿En serio te sientes bien?- Decidí no mirarla a los ojos, me ponían nervioso, además debía prestar atención en la carretera sino quería morir de la forma más estúpida posible en ese nuevo mundo de mierda.

-Si, pero tengo algunas preguntas, ¿ Cómo es que llegué hasta esta camioneta?- Fue entonces cuando le conté toda la historia de Merle y de cuando los encontró vagando en el bosque prácticamente moribundos. Incluso le hablé sobre porque estaba en mi camioneta y no en la RV.

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos?- Me preguntó

-A la "CDC", dicen que ahí está la cura para el problema de los caminantes.

-¿Y por qué nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar?

-Porque el tipo que se hace llamar líder quería que curen a un maldito infectado.

-¡Que horror! ¿ Y dónde va?

-Iba en la RV...- Fue un error decir eso, debí suponer que iba a reaccionar mal, ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase y ya me estaba interrumpiendo, de nuevo, enloqueció.

-¿Podrías dejarme terminar una puta oración?, Tu...

-¡NO HASTA QUE DETENGAS ESTE AUTO!- Ya estaba harto de esa mierda, solo quería que se callara- ¡DETENTE AHO...

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA! Tu hermano está bien, abandonamos al desgraciado hace unas hora en la carretera.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste eso desde un principio?

-Porque tú no me dejabas hablar, me interrumpías cada tres segundos maldita sea, estabas como una maldita loca.

La tensión apareció, no pensaba hablarle.

-Lo... Lo siento, no debí volverme loca, no debí tratarte así.- Sonaba avergonzada, pero no importaba, por mi se podía ir a la mierda.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a que me traten como mierda inservible.

La tensión no se demoró mucho en volver, pasamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablarme.

-Mi nombre es Alex Riggs.- Me extendió su mano, yo solo la miré, la rabia volvió

-Ya lo sé, tu amiga me lo dijo ¿Y cómo mierda quieres que te de la mano? Voy manejando estúpida.- Por fin decidió callarse. Me sentí mal, no la había tratado nada bien, pero la rabia me había dominado, no me sentía cómodo con ella. Me sentía distinto.

El gruñido de un estómago me sacó de mi mente, olvidando todos los recuerdos de aquella mañana, al parecer Alex ya no aguantaba más el hambre. Quité mi vista de la carretera por unos segundos para observarla, se veía mal, pálida.

-Oye, si no comes te puede pasar algo.

Ella me miró y dijo:

-¿Cómo qué?

-Hay dos opciones, o te desmayas o desapareces.

Ella al escuchar mi respuesta, sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa única y despampanante.

-¿Y qué quieres que coma?, ¿A ti?.- Pasé los dedos por debajo de mi nariz, estaba nervioso. ¡Mierda! como es posible que esté preocupado de una mujer en medio apocalípsis zombie. Sabía que no debía pensar así, al final no le haría bien a nadie, pero me hacía sentir bien, único. Quería sonreir, pero no lo haría, no mostraría mis sentimientos ni frente a ella, ni frente a nadie. Apagué mis sentimientos como si tuvieran un botón de apagado, dejé de mirarla y dije:

-Abre la guantera.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo ábrela.

Me miró, pero no dijo nada más, solo obedeció. Al abrir la guantera su rostro se iluminó, me miró y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.  
>Se veía contenta, pero parecía como si estuviera en shock, solo miraba la comida.<br>Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Puedo?...- Inmediatamente la interrumpí

-Ajá.

-Gracias.

-Cállate y come.

Lo único que hizo después una mirada, en esa mirada decía mucho sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra.  
>Inmediatamente se puso a comer. Mierda, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que probaba un bocado de comida. Se tomaba las botellas de agua de un solo sorbo, era impresionante.<br>Dejé de verla para poder manejar con la concentración al 100% en la carretera, el viaje siguió en silencio después de eso, pues Alex se había vuelto a dormir, su rostro transmitía mayor cantidad de paz que la vez anterior. No pude evitar sonreír, traté de reprimirme, era tan solo una pequeña sonrisa, que no quería dejar salir, pero que no pude disimular, finalmente dejé de tratar y la dejé salir, después de todo nadie podría verla.


	4. CDC

**N.A: **Aquí está el capítulo del día jueves, esperamos que les guste. No olviden comentar y recomendar esta fic con cuantos walkers puedan.  
>Recordarles también que esta fic pueden encontrarla tanto en <strong>Fanfiction <strong>como en **Wattpad.**  
>Eso.<br>**RECORDATORIO: **Los capítulos serán subidos todos los días **Martes y Jueves.** (Excepto tras el final de temporada).

**CDC.**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que noté es que la camioneta está quieta.

-Llegámos.- Dijo Daryl. Al parecer me quedé dormida después de comer, pero lo necesitaba, ahora ya tenía energía y podía colaborar con el grupo, traté de abrir la puerta pero recordé que tenía seguro para niños.  
>Daryl notó lo que trataba de hacer, por lo que se bajó y abrió mi puerta.<p>

-Sabes que tendrás que ayudar ¿Cierto?

-Si Daryl, lo sé.

-Claro.- Dijo en un tono que me hacía pensar que dudaba de mis palabras.

-En serio.

-¿Ayudarás sin armas?- Lo miré extrañada, revisé mi cinturón y botas donde simpre guardó mis armas _Nada_.- Al parecer eres más estúpida de lo que creí.- Dijo en un murmullo para si mismo.

Me sentí realmente ofendida con ese último comentario, pero lo olvidé inmediatamente cuando vi a Tyler salir sano y salvo de la RV como Daryl me había dicho.  
>Salí corriendo hacia mi hermano sin importarme lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de mi y lo abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho.<p>

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti.- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que mi voz se cortara por el llanto, fue inevitable, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera vivo.

-Yo también estaba muy preocupado. Pero debo aprender a cuidarme, ya no soy un niño, Alex.

-Tienes razón, pero si este lugar es seguro como creo, no será necesario lo que propones.

Tyler iba a decirme algo cuando un hombre de cara amigable nos interrumpió.

-Tú debes ser Alex.

-Si, y tú eres...

-Rick, Rick Grimes.

-Es el líder del grupo.- Dijo mi hermanito.- Y es policia.

_Policia y líder, debe ser del que me habló Daryl._

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó con un pequeño gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Eh?, oh si claro, perdón es que me perdí en mi mundo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Rick miró hacia atrás y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, llamó a dos personas, una mujer y un niño. Cuando llegaron, Rick dijo.

-Alex, ellos son mi familia. Mi esposa Lori y mi hijo Carl.

-Es un gusto, mi nombre es Alex Riggs.

-Si, ya lo sabíamos, pero es un gusto igualmente.- Me dijo la esposa del policia.

-¡Alex!- Escuché una voz muy dulce y familiar, era Sophia, corrió hacia mi y me abrazó muy fuerte.- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!

Saludé a todas las personas de aquel grupo, algunas me sonreían muy cortesmente, mientras que otros me miraban con desprecio, sería ¿Preocupación o disgusto?, Quizás ambas.  
>Pero ahora no debía preocuparme de conocerlos, eso sería más tarde. Por ahora deberíamos preocuparnos de podr entrar a la CDC.<br>Noté que Daryl y su hermano Merle se encontraban conversando.

Creí correcto acercarme al hermano de Daryl para darle las gracias, después de todo, no era para menos, nos salvó a todos (Carol, Sophia, Tyler y a mi), y si hubiese querido nos hubiese podido dejar morir allí en el bosque.  
>Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se marchó en dirección a su moto. Quedé totalmente quieta y anonadada. Daryl se dió vuelta y notó mi presencia, lo único que hizo fue mirarme, aunque con solo una mirada me decía mucho más de lo que comunicaba en palabras. Rápidamente se acercó a mi y dijo.<p>

-¿Arma?

-No...- Me interrumpió.

-Ok, te quedarás conmigo.

-Pero...

-Cállate.

-¿Y Tyler?

-Ve a buscarlo.

-Si- Fue lo único que dije, para dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano.

Fue entonces cuando Rick nos llamó para decirnos lo que haríamos. Daryl me tomó del brazo y yo tomé a Tyler, nos alejó del grupo antes de que el policia terminara de explicar.

-Pero ¿Qué haces?- Le dije un poco molesta.

-Toma.-Me entregó una navaja.- Solo para emergencias.

-Claro.- Le dije con un poco de sarcásmo, que al parecer notó.

-Es en serio.- Dijo cortante.- Promételo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes lo usaré solo en caso de emergencias.

-Promételo.

-¡OK, LO PROMETO!- Lo único que hizo fue fulminarme con la mirada.

Volvimos con el grupo y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas de la CDC.

**DARYL POV:**

Llegamos a la entrada de la CDC, estaba repleto de caminantes, me aseguré de que ambos me seguían mirando para atrás, allí estaban.  
>La entrada era una gran puerta de metal, nuestro objetivo sería abrirla, pero no teníamos como. Silencio, nadie hablaba.<p>

-Aquí no hay nadie.- Dijo T-Dog.

-Entonces ¿Por qué todo está cerrado?- Protestó Rick.

Mientras ellos discutían miré para atrás, venía una buena cantidad de bastardos hacia nosotros y simplemente dije.

-¡Caminantes!- Miré a mis espaldas y pude notar el miedo que recorría a los hermanos Riggs, miré a la chica y le hice un gesto para que se quedara cerca de mí. Ella asintió, dando por entendido que había comprendido mis indicaciones.- ¡Nos trajiste a un cementerio!- Le grité al policia.

-Él tomó una decisión.- Interrumpió Dale.

-¡Fue una mala!- Los caminantes se acercaban velozmente, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, empecé a matarlos de a uno, en orden de proximidad.

-Rick, esto es un callejón sin salida- Habló Shane.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- Gritó Carol asustada.

-Ella tiene razón. No podemos estar aquí tan cerca de la ciudad durante la noche.- Dijo la zorra de Lori, quien creía que nadie la escuchaba gemir en el bosque con Shane, antes de que Rick llegara para reencontrarse con ellos.

-Fort Bening, Rick.- Dijo Shane.- Aún es una opción.

Me volví para seguir con la matanza de hijos de puta, cada vez era más. Impresionante. Era hora de tomar una puta desición.  
>Mataba y mataba bastardos, pero parecía como si no fueran a acabarse nunca. Vi como es que uno de ellos se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente hacia Carol. Debía ir, quería, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a las indicaciones que dictaba mi cerebro. Estaba en una especie de shock involuntario. Desvié la mirada hacia donde había dejado a la chica y a su hermano antes de todo ese espectáculo, pero no estaban allí. De pronto sentí un gruñido en mi oreja. <em>Caminante<em> Pensé.  
>Creí que sería mi fin, pero tras el gruñido logré escuchar el sonido de un cuchillo desquebrajando el cráneo del maldito infeliz que amenazaba con morderme. Miré para ver quién podría ser la persona tras el cuchillo. Era Alex quien trataba de sacar el cuchillo que le había entregado de la cabeza del caminante. Me miró y dijo<p>

-¡Anda! ¡Qué esperas!- El caminante había botado a Carol, y Sophia lloraba desconsoladamente, asustada por la escena que presenciaba, un segundo después una de mis flechas atravesaba el cráneo del desgraciado. Inmediatamente me dispuse a ayudar a la mujer a ponerse en pie. El contacto visual fue inevitable, esa mujer tenía algo,no sabía que, pero ese algo llamaba mi atención, me atraía. Aunque era una sensación distinta a la que sentía con Alex, ambas me ofrecían sensaciones totalmente únicas y especiales.  
><em>Vamos Dixon, deja de pensar mierdas<em> Me dije a mi mismo. Dejé de hacer contacto visual con Carol, estaba por irme, pero ella tomó mi brazo.

-Gracias Daryl.- Dijo, trató de mirarme a los ojos, pero me solté de su agarre y me fui directamente con los hermanos Riggs. Esa mujer salvó mi trasero de ser devorado. Tenía que darle las gracias. Llegué junto a ella, la miré pero no me dirigió su mirada de vuelta. Iba a hablarme cuando Merle dijo al grupo:

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a que esos hijos de puta nos degusten como el postre.-Todos miraban a Rick para ver que diría. Nada. Comenzamos a irnos y a matar a los caminantes que nos rodeaban. Tuvimos que detenernos cuando Rick gritó.

-¡Se movió!- Insistió.- ¡Se movió!

-Rick eso es algo inerte amigo. Es un dispositivo automático. Son mecanísmos ¿Si?. Se les está agotando la energía. Ahora vámonos.- Tomó a Rick del brazo, pero él no se movería.- Amigo escúchame. Mira este lugar, está muerto. ¿Entiendes? Está muerto. Debes olvidarlo Rick.

El comisario estaba como un puto loco, se soltó de Shane y empezó a golpear la puerta seguro de que lo escuchaban del otro lado.

-¡Rick no hay nadie aquí!- Le gritó su esposa.

-Sé que estan ahí dentro, sé que pueden oirme. Por favor estamos desesperados.- Shane intentaba jalarlo con nosotros, pero se resistía.- Por favor, ayúdenos. Tenemos mujeres y niños, no tenemos comida y la gasolina no nos alcanzaría para irnos a otro lugar ¡Nos están matando!

Lori corrió hacia su estúpido marido que no estaba razonando, ya que era obvio que no había nadie allí.

-¡Daryl!- Fue la voz de Tyler la que se escuchó. Miré hacia atrás, caminantes de nuevo.

-¡Mierda! Atrás de mí.- Obedecieron y empezó la matanza otra vez.

-¡Nos están matando! ¡Nos están matando!- Es lo que gritaba Rick, quien ya estaba desesperado, finalmente se rindió y por fin nos dirigimos a los automóviles, pero un ruido logró llamar mi atención, logrando que me volteara.

-¡Las puertas!- Grité. Todos voltearon incrédulos y se quedaron viendo la luz que salía del interior, estaban todos atónitos, incluyéndome, pero después de unos segundos, todos entramos al interior de la CDC.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y como siempre el siguiente capítulo será subido el día MARTES. Eso.  
>L s saludan Catalina y Paulette.<p> 


	5. Oportunidades

**N.A: **A todas nuestras(os) queridas(os) lectoras(es) esperamos que no se enojen tanto con lo que estamos por decirles.  
><strong>Los siguientes capítulos (desde este en adelante) serán subidos solamente los días MARTES. <strong>Esto es debido a distintas razones:  
>-Las dos semanas (con esta tres) que lleva esta fic me han causado mucho estrés causándome fuertes jaquecas, ya que para poder subir los capítulos los días estipulados en un principio, debo pasarlos desde mi libreta (En la que ya tenemos terminada la primera temporada) hasta el computador, y por lo que ya supongo han notado son más o menos largos.<br>- Cuando subimos estos capítulos, siempre nos da por cambiar algunas cosas que teníamos en la libreta, lo que a veces nos quita bastante tiempo (Edición).  
>-Subir el capítulo a ambas páginas <strong>(Fanfiction y Wattpad).<strong>  
>- Y finalmente el día de mañana acaban las vacaciones para nosotras (Vuelta a clases :c), lo que nos quitará bastante tiempo con la subida de los capítulos.<br>Esperamos de corazón que nos perdonen por esto, pero les prometemos que serán subidos todos los martes sin falta (Excepto cuando termine la temporada).  
><strong>¡Muchisisisimas Gracias a todas y todos nuestros lectores! No saben lo felices que nos hace que lean lo que con mucho cariño escribimos para ustedes. Eso.<strong>  
>Les saluda la causante de todo Catalina y la editora de esta fic Paulette.<br>-

**Oportunidades.**

Estábamos ya en el interior de la CDC. Todo era tan extraño en ese lugar, todos esperábamos a que alguien apareciera. Sentía la mirada de Daryl sobre mí, pero yo solo lo ignoraba. Merle tenía razón, Daryl jamás se fijará en mí, se notaba en su mirada que le gustaba Carol, y por eso mismo no quería mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía me perdería nuevamente en ellos.  
>Otra vez me sentía estúpida, de nuevo estaba pensando mierdas. Desde ahora realmente me dedicaría en cuidar a Tyler y trataría evitar a Daryl y sus miradas hipnotizantes. Mis ojos cayeron sobre Shane al escucharlo pronunciar ese extraño pero hermoso nombre.<p>

-Daryl, cubre la retaguardia.- Él solo asintió.

-¿Hola?- Llamó Rick.- ¿Hola?

Yo solo les observaba atenta.

-Vigila esas puertas.- Le indicó Dale a Glenn.- Cuidado con los caminantes.

-¿Hola?- Volvió a decir Rick después de estar unos segundos en completo silencio.

En medio del silencio se logró escuchar como cargaban un arma, estábamos todos asustados.- Excepto los hermanos Dixon claro está.-

-¿Alguien está infectado?- Averiguó el dueño del arma.

-Uno de nuestro grupo lo estaba.- Respondió Rick.- No lo logró.

-¿Por qué están aquí y qué quieren?

-Una oportunidad.

-Es mucho pedir en estos días.

-Lo sé.

El hombre nos observó uno por uno, de seguro distinguiendo nuestras caras de miedo y cansancio.

-Todos se realizarán análisis de sangre, ese es el precio de admisión.

-Podemos hacer eso.- Accedió Rick, el hombre desconocido bajó el arma.

-Si tienen cosas que traer, que sea ahora, esa puerta se cierra y así permanecerá.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, todos los hombres- Exceptuando a Dale- Fueron en busca de las pertenencias de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Al volver, noté que Daryl traía - Además de su mochila y ballesta- dos bolsos, en uno de ellos se lograba ver una pequeña muñeca de trapo, que recordaba era de Sophia, la otra mochila debía de ser de Carol, y así fue. Daryl se dió cuenta de que lo observaba y volteó a verme, pero yo esquivé su mirada. Creí que él traería mis pertenencias y las de Tyler, ya que estas iban en la camioneta en que veníamos, pero me equivoqué, me fue inevitable sentir celos. Creía que perderíamos nuestras cosas -Las mías y las de Tyler- ya que después de que entraron todos los que habían salido, las puertas se cerraron bruscamente. Pero me equivoqué.

-Hola muñequita.- Era Merle quien venía con ambas mochilas además de la de él, no me agradaba mucho, pero debía admitir que desde que me desmayé se había preocupado de mí, quizás desde cierta distancia, pero lo había hecho.- Fuí en busca de mis cosas y encontré estos dos bolsos en la camioneta de mi imbécil hermanito y creí que quizás podrían ser tuyos.- Me sonreía.

Parecía ser una buena persona, pero lo que me había desagradado de él, era el hecho de que cuando lo vi por primera vez, (en el bosque) prácticamente nos desvistió con su hasta entonces asquerosa mirada, pero parecía que había cambiado, ahora se comportaba más educado, claro que a su manera - O como creía que podría serlo un Dixon.-

-Si, son nuestras.- Le respondí.- Muchas gracias Merle.- Fue lo único que atiné a decirle antes de alejarme de él junto con Tyler.

Rick y el hombre se presentaron, primero fue el policia.

-Rick Grimes.- Se presentó.

-Dr. Edwin Jenner.

Después de que se presentaran, el hombre de la CDC nos dirigió hasta un elevador.  
>De nuevo sentí la mirada de Daryl sobre mí, esta vez lo miré un par de segundos a los ojos y le sonreí. No sé como es que habrá reaccionado, ya que después de sonreírle quité mi mirada rápidamente de él.<p>

Al llegar hasta donde el elevador nos dirigió, Jenner nos explicó toda la situación en la que se encontraba, nos explicó de sus programas y de lo que hacían y finalmente nos hizo los exámenes de sangre - La condición para hombre no actuaba normal, estaba segura de que algo ocultaba y lo averigüaría, pero sería al día siguiente. Ahora solo buscaría un cuarto, me ducharía, cambiaría ropa y disfrutaría de la comida y el alcohol que Jenner nos ofrecía.  
>Después de encontrar un cuarto y ducharme, acosté a mi pequeño hermano, estaba muy cansado ya que él no había dormido al viajar como yo lo hice.<br>Con Tyler por fin durmiendo decidí salir a divertirme, fui directo hacia el comedor en donde se encontraban todos. Al entrar vi a Carl haciendo un gesto de asco, al parecía había provado vino y esto hizo reír a todo mundo, incluyendo a los hermanos Dixon.

Glenn ingería alcohol como si fuera el último día que podría hacerlo, y quizás fuera verdad. Me senté junto a Glenn quien de inmediato me sirvió alcohol, conversamos toda la noche de distintas cosas.  
>Pasaron horas y ya todos teníamos sueño, así que todos empezaron a retirarse, yo fui la última en irse y al hacerlo lo hice con una botella de vino en mano. Estaba saliendo del comedor cuando me topé con Rick.<p>

-Alex, ¿Por casualidad habrás visto a Lori?

-No Rick, lo siento, pero si me lo encuentro le diré que la buscas.

-Muchas gracias.- Estaba por irse cuando se dió la vuelta.- Buenas noches Alex.

-Buenas noches Rick.- Sin duda,era un hombre magnífico.

Iba a ir a mi cuarto, pero decidí ir en busca de un libro para leer al día siguiente, me dirigí a la sala de juegos.  
>Al entrar, noté a Lori y a Shane besándose bastante apasionadamente, parecían una pareja y quizás creían que nadie entrarían a esta por ver la puerta cerrada. Shane se encontraba sin polera y a Lori parecía incomodarle la suya, ambos jadeaban, yo estaba realmente indignada ya que ellos son la esposa y el "Mejor Amigo" de Rick, Creo que se tomó muy en serio eso de los mejores amigos "Comparten todo", ya que estaban compartiendo a la esposa de Rick sin que este último siquiera lo supiese.<p>

Al parecer estaban tan concentrados en traicionar a Rick que no habían notado mi presencia aún. Estaban contra una pared en la cual ninguno lograba ver la entrada del cuarto, las cosas se ponían cada vez más candentes, pareciera que iban a hacerlo ahí mismo.  
>Habrían seguido a no ser de que yo simulé una tos, ambos se asustaron al verme, jadeaban y trataban de esconderse cual ratas. Me acerqué al librero, saqué "El guardián entre el centeno" y Lori me dijo:<p>

-Alex, yo...- La interrumpí, me daba asco el solo hecho de mirarla.

-Tu **ESPOSO RICK, **te está buscando y me pidió que te avisara que te está esperando para en el cuarto.- La miré a los ojos, ella estaba por decirme algo, pero yo no la dejé.- Hasta pronto ACTRIZ PORNO, ¡Ah! y por favor sigan, hagan de cuenta como nunca estuve aquí.- Dije en tono sarcástico, para dirigirme finalmente a mi cuarto.

Esa mujer se hacía pasar por santa, jamás me hubiera imaginado lo ramera, perra, puta y desgraciada que resultó ser.  
>Por fin llegué a mi cuarto, lo único que quería ahora era tirarme a dormir en la cama que conseguí, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en una de estas.<p>

Estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto cuando recordé el trauma que tenía Tyler con el olor a alcohol, no quería asustarlo ni hacerle recordar malos ratos, así que dormiría en el pasillo estrecho que separaba mi habitación de la de en frente.  
>Estaba aburrida y ebria, tenía un libro, pero estaba segura de que me sería imposible leerlo ya que veía casi todo borroso y me dolía la cabeza. Para entretenerme y poder dormir, decidí ponerme a tararear canciones de cuna que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeña.<br>Seguí tarareando canciones por unos cuantos minutos, estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando escuché una falsa tos como la que yo había utilizado al ver a Lori y Shane en el cuarto de juegos.

-¿Qué mierda haces en el suelo?...

**Continuará...**

**N.A: ** Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, yo sé que el siguiente les va a encantar.  
>No olviden recomendar esta fic con cuantos walkers puedan, sigan siendo igual de incondionales. Eso.<br>**Aviso: Los capítulos serán subidos una vez a la semana, pero si no les gusta el Martes, recomiendennos otro día que les guste o convenga más. El que más se repita será el elegido para la post-próxima semana, les estaremos avisando, y si les gusta el Martes, también hágannoslo saber.**  
><strong>Les saludan Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	6. Impulsos

**N.A: **Hola a todas nuestras lectoras, aquí les va el capítulo del martes. Esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras (Quizás les guste o quizás no, pero preferímos quedarnos con la primera opción). No olviden recomendar esta fic con cuantos walkers puedan.

También recordarles que esta historia la pueden encontrar en **Wattpad y Fanfiction. **Si la ven en otro sitio, no duden en avisarnos. Tampoco olviden dejar sus comentarios y Eso.  
>Aquí les va el capítulo.<p>

**Impulsos.**

...-¿Qué mierda haces en el suelo?.- Era Daryl, me dió un poco de vergüenza que me viera durmiendo con una botella de vino en el suelo, de seguro que parecía una vagabunda.

-Estoy tratando de dormir, ¿No es algo obvio?- Dije un poco molesta por haberme despertado de mi repentino sueño.

-Vete a dormir.- Me dijo muy serio.

-Eso trataba de hacer.

-Me refería en tu cuarto.

-No... no puedo.- Le dije un poco avergonzada. Me miró extrañado.

-¿Y por qué no?

Miré a Daryl a los ojos, sentía confianza hacia él, asi que le conté.

-Después de que Tyler nació, mi padre cayó en una grave depresión. Creía que el alcohol lo ayudaría a olvidar sus problemas, pero lo que realmente hacía era crearnos problemas en casa. Todos los días salía muy temprano al bar y no volvía sino hasta que atardecía, y si al llegar se encontraba con mi hermanito, este lo menospreciaba o golpeaba sin importarle la edad que Tyler tuviese. Finalmente logró traumatizar a Tyler. Y para él, el tan solo hecho de sentir olor a alcohol lo desespera y aterra incluso cuando duerme, así que prefiero ahorrarle los malos recuerdos y un mal rato. Además si es por él, no me molesta dormir en el pasillo, después de todo hasta en árboles he dormido, y en comparación, el pasillo es mucho más cómodo.- Claramente esto último fue una broma, ya que incomodaría hasta al diablo dormir allí.  
>Daryl me miró por unos segundos y me dijo muy un gesto indicándome el interior de su cuarto.<p>

-Entra.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- No me sentía capaz de aceptar, aún sentía celos por lo que había ocurrido con Carol, más bien, tenía celos de Carol y de como es que Daryl la mira y trata. Pero al pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta de que no tendría nada de malo dormir con él, depués de todo a él le gustaba Carol, y quizás eso le quitaría un poco de incomodidad al dormir en su cama.- O ¿ sabes qué?, está bien, acepto tu oferta.- Le dije ya bastante decidida.

Al escuchar eso, Daryl se acercó a mi y me ayudó a levantar. Una vez en pie, él notó la botella de vino y luego me miró por un par de segundos mostrándome una muy disimulada sonrisa.- La cual era verdaderamente hermosa por cierto.- Y recogió la botella tomando un gran sorbo de esta.

Él fue el primero en entrar, enseguida yo lo seguí. Apenas había puesto un pie en ese cuarto y ya sentía otra vez ese exquisito aroma olor a tabaco, bosque y su único e inigualable aroma a transpiración, al que ahora se le sumaba el delicioso olor del alcohol.

No perdí mi tiempo e inmediatamente después de sacarme las botas, me tumbé en la gran cama King Size, pero observando la muralla.

Sentí el momento en que él puso su anatomía sobre la gran cama, era una situación muy extraña, ya que la última vez que había dormido con un hombre, el tipo era mi novio y el mundo aún no se había ido a la mierda.  
>Yo sin darme cuenta le dije.<p>

-Buenas noches, y gracias Daryl.- El hombre solo emitió un gruñido como respuesta de mis palabras.

-¡Ah! y no te preocupes, mañana cuando despiertes, ni rastros habrá de mí.

-Ya cállate y duerme.- Esto último me lo dijo en un tono muy calmado. Yo solo escuché y a los tres minutos ya me encontraba durmiendo muy placidamente y como un bebé.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, noté que aún era muy temprano, (o eso es lo que la intuición me dictaba). Yo seguía en la misma posición de la noche anterior, todo estaba igual excepto el hecho de que mi cabeza reposaba sobre un musculoso brazo que lógicamente era de Daryl.

Lo sentía muy cerca de mí y sentía como su otro brazo tocaba mi cabello. Decidí que me iría como le había dicho, después de todo era temprano y de seguro que Daryl se encontaría durmiendo.

Durante todo ese rato yo estuve sin moverme, no quería irme, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba por moverme cuando decidí que no quería irme sin antes ver su rostro. Realmente me atraía, aunque ya supiera que él no correspondía a esta atracción.  
>Por fin me di vuelta a verlo, pero al hacerlo me llevé una gran sorpresa ya que él estaba despierto.<p>

No nos decíamos nada,solo nos mirábamos fijamente, pero esta vez nuestras miradas no decían nada en especial, solo nos mirábamos.  
>Estabamos a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. ¡Dios, que ganas tenía de besarlo!, mi mirada alternaba entre sus ojos y su boca. Yo me encontraba totalmente perdida en sus ojos y parecía que él también lo estuviera. En extasis.<br>Daryl decidió romper el silencio.

-Hola.

¡Dios Santo! su voz y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él era tan sexy. No aguantaba más, tenía que besarlo, necesitaba besarlo para saber si él sentía algo. Me miraba con una cara de preocupación que no cualquiera podría identificar.

-Hey,es...-No lo dejé terminar, ya que lo interrumpí al besarlo.

Era un beso lleno de cariño, pasión y necesidad al cual me respondió sin problemas. Tenía su cara entre mis manos. Me senté sobre él, dejándolo inmovilizado bajo mi cuerpo. Sus manos se dirijieron a mis caderas y las mías a su cabello. Ambos nos apretabamos contra el otro para no separarnos y el beso cada vez se iba poniendo más y más intenso.

De haber sido por mí, hubiese podido estar así todo el día, pero fue entonces mientras lo besaba que comencé a pensar y recordé que a ese hombre le gustaba Carol y no yo, y que quizás me confundía con ella, de que la besaba a ella, de que estaba con ella.

Luego pensé en Tyler y de que debía protegerlo, recordé todo lo que ocurría, en donde estabamos, porque estaba allí y porque acepté. Y de que aunque Daryl no me confundiera con Carol y de verdad me quisiese o deseara como yo a él, no podía tener novio, estaba en medio de un apocalípsis zombie. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, logicamente, algo incorrecto.

Fue entonces cuando decidí interrumpir nuestro beso dejando a Daryl bastante confundido con toda aquella situación. Al separarme de sus ahora hinchados labios, lo miré a sus hermosos ojos y me paré, él me seguía con la mirada al parecer sin saber como reaccionar. Yo estaba roja cual tomate y muy avergonzada con lo que había hecho, estaba muy arrepentida, fue una grave equivocación, Además, apenas si lo conocía, fue un impulso, algo que no podía volver a suceder.  
>Lo único que dije antes de irme fue:<p>

-Yo... me voy.- Estaba roja de la vergüenza y por lo mismo salí inmediatamente del cuarto sin dejar a Daryl decir ni una sola palabra...

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?. Comenten.  
>Hasta el otro martes, Catalina y Paulette.<p> 


	7. El Libro

**N.A:** Bueno, aquí les dejamos el capítulo siete de nuestra fic, esperemos que les guste y como siempre les decimos no olviden dejar sus comentarios y votos (dependiendo de en que página nos sigan).  
>Recordarles que esta Fanfic la subimos en <strong>Wattpad y Fanfiction<strong>, si la ven otra página que no sea una de estas no duden en avisarnos. Gracias y Disfruten el capítulo.  
><strong>PSDT:<strong> La verdad no sabemos si la escritora de esta de fic nos lea, pero queremos recomendar su fic **"Cherry Blossom" (Que se encuentra en Wattpad y Fanfiction)**ya que la encontramos muy interesante y fácil de leer. Sabemos que a las walkers que nos leen les va a gustar. Dicho eso las dejamos con el capítulo de hoy. Eso.  
><strong>Las saludan Catalina y Paulette.<strong>  
>-<p>

**El libro.**

-Yo... me voy.- Estaba roja de la vergüenza y por lo mismo salí inmediatamente del cuarto sin dejar a Daryl decir ni una sola palabra.

Enseguida entré a mi cuarto olvidando mi olor a alcohol y el trauma de Tyler. Para mi no tan mala suerte mi hermanito no se encontraba allí, lo que por un lado era bueno ya que no tendría que verme en ese estado, pero por otro lado no lo era, ya que no sabía donde podría estar.  
><em>El comedor<em> pensé, rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde mi presentimiento había indicado, efectivamente se encontraba allí. Estaba medio escondida para que no pudiera verme. Mi hermano conversaba con Lori y Carl mientras tomaban desayuno, no me agradaba para nada que Tyler hablara con esa ramera, pero al menos eso me daba tiempo para ir a mi cuarto, bañarme tranquila, cambiarme ropa y botar la que olía a alcohol.

Después de hacer todo eso, salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme al comedor, pero cuando salí me encontré con Daryl, quien me dirigió una mirada que no logré identificar debido a que decidí ignorarla, para así seguir sin problemas mi camino hacia el comedor en donde ya se encontraban todos desayunando.  
>Tyler notó mi presencia y me hizo un gesto para que fuera a sentarme junto a él. Para mi mala suerte, estaba tomando desayuno frente a Carol, quien al verme me saludó dulcemente con su mano. Soy una mierda.<p>

No podía evitar sentirme culpable y avergonzada, después de todo me estaba entrometiendo en lo que quizás se convertiría en una posible relación - O al menos eso creía-  
>Sin más me acerque a ellos y me senté junto a mi pequeño hermanito.<p>

-Buenos Días.- Dije algo nerviosa.

-Buenos Días.- Respondieron ambos.

Saqué un poco de comida para desayunar y empecé a comer.

-¿Alex?.- Me habló Tyler .- ¿Dónde estabas?, No te vi al despertar esta mañana.

_¡Diablos! ¿Qué les diría?. Debía inventar algo rápido, no podía llegar y decirles: Estaba durmiendo con Daryl, al cual por cierto besé, ¡Ah! y de hecho creo que me gusta. Sería realmente descabellado._

-Es que me levanté temprano y fui a buscar un libro para leer más tarde.

-¿Y dónde está el libro?

-¿Eh?... Ah... sí, lo dejé sobre la cama cuando volví del salón de juegos, entonces cuando llegué tu no estabas.

-Ah... Está bien.- Respondió Tyler.

Noté que Carol encontraba su vista perdida o puesta sobre algo, decidí a mirar hacia donde ella tenía puestos sus ojos y noté que Daryl se acercaba a nosotros.  
>Vi como se acercaba a nosotros y también vi que tenía mi libro entre sus manos.<p>

-¡Mierda!- Susurré a nivel que solo yo logré escuchar.- Ty, ¿ Podrías ir un segundo con Carl por favor?

-¿Por qué?- Dijo él.

-Es que... quiero que le preguntes si sabe donde hay material médico.- Miré su brazo y vi un gran raspón.-Necesitamos curar tu brazo, ¿O quieres que se infecte?

-Claro que no.- Fue cuando logré que al fin se fuera, no quería que notara o supiera que no había dormido en nuestro cuarto.  
>Daryl al fin había llegado hasta nosotras, yo solo le daba la espalda fingiendo que todo estaba normal, como si eso fuese a lograr que ambos olvidáramos aquel maravilloso beso, que al menos a mi me había devuelto a la vida.<p>

-Buenos Días Daryl.- Dijo Carol, a lo que él respondió con un tipo de gruñido.

Estaba decidida, no voltearía a verlo, así evitaría tocar el tema del... beso.- Y del libro, el alcohol. En fin, de la noche anterior.-  
>Daryl tocó mi hombro y dijo:<p>

-Toma.- Me estaba entregando el dichoso libro, no quería darme vuelta, no quería verlo, pero me vi obligada a hacerlo. Si no lo recibía Carol se daría cuenta de que algo estaba ocultándole.- Se te quedó esto en mi cama anoche cuando te quedaste a dormir.- ¡_Mierda! _me congelé al escucharlo decir eso, ¿Qué acaso Carol era invisible?, ¿No la vio o que carajo?- Y como te fuiste tan rápido hoy...- Quedé verdaderamente en shock después de que Daryl dijo eso, pero de inmediato dirigí mi mirada sobre Carol quien al parecer estaba igual de shockeada que yo. Volvió a tocar mi hombro.

-¿Podrías recibirme el puto libro de una maldita vez?- Dejé de mirar a Carol y dirigí mi vista sobre Daryl.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Esto último lo dije en un volumen en el que solo nosotros dos podríamos escuchar. Él solo me miró con una mirada que por segunda vez no logré descifrar, luego dejó el libro sobre mi regazo para finalmente irse lejos de mi y Carol.  
>El tan solo hecho de pensar en voltearme a ver a Carol me revolvía el estómago. No lograba entender como era posible que Daryl dijera eso sin ningún asco, es decir, si se suponía que le gustaba ella, ¿Por qué hizo eso?, realmente no lograba entenderlo. Además el casi nunca hablaba y de sus sentimientos mucho menos.<br>Finalmente me di vuelta, ella me miraba, parecía estar totalmente en shock, estaba a punto de hablarle para explicarle.- Quizás omitiendo la gran parte de la historia.-, pero milagrosamente Tyler volvió antes de que ella o yo dijéramos una palabra.

-Alex.-Dijo Tyler.-ya hablé con Carl, quedó muy impresionado cuando le dije que eras médico.

-¿Ah?- Balbuceé, estaba realmente distraída con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Que ya hablé con Carl.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que guardaría lo que encontrara en su mochila y que en la noche nos la pasaría para que curaras mi brazo.

Asentí a lo que mi hermanito dijo.

-Que bien, cuantas más cosas me entregue mejor.

Realmente en ese momento quería de todos para poder hablar con Daryl y pedirle una explicación de lo que hizo y dijo, pero primero debía aclarar las cosas con Carol.  
>No podía permitirme ser tan egoísta, era lógico que a ella le gustaba Daryl y de que él tenía sentimientos por Carol, o eso creía hasta que dijo todo eso del libro y de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Además reconsiderándolo bien, no tenía derecho de pedirle explicaciones a ese hombre, porque el que las merecía por como he actuado es Daryl. ¿ Quién era yo para pedir explicaciones?, es decir, apenas sabía su nombre y de que por alguna extrañísima razón parecía estar interesando en cuidarme, aunque apenas nos hablábamos.<br>Nuestra relación social no era ni siquiera de amigos, de hecho apenas si eramos conocidos y ya nos habíamos besado, bueno a decir verdad, yo lo besé.- Gravisimo error por cierto.-

-¿Alex? ¡Alex!- Era mi hermanito otra vez.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué ocurre Tyler?

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que estas como pérdida, o al menos así parece.

-No me ocurre nada.

-¿Segura?

-Si, claro.

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué quería Daryl? Lo vi acercarse a ustedes.

_Mierda, lo vio..._

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **No olviden dejar sus comentarios como siempre, voten, dejen reviews ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Hasta el otro Martes :)  
>Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.<p> 


	8. Hermanito

**N.A:** Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, otro martes y otro capítulo.  
>¡Ya estamos por la ronda final! Desde ya les avisamos que al terminar la primera temporada, nos tomaremos una o dos semanas para poder organizarnos respecto a la segunda. No se molesten c:<br>Disfruten el capítulo y bueno ya saben no olviden comentar, dar votos, reviews (Dependiendo de donde estén) y queremos decirle a la chica que nos dijo que le caía mal nuestra Alex, que lo lamentamos pero que seguira el personaje seguirá siendo así independientemente de si le cae bien o no, puedes seguir comentando, ya que todos tienen derecho a tener su opinión y voz, pero si de verdad no te gusta esta fic, te invitamos a que no la leas más, pero si te gusta independientemente de tu desagrado por el personaje, pues sigue leyéndola. Eso.  
><strong>Las saludan atentamente como siempre Catalina y Paulette.<strong>  
>-<p>

**Hermanito.**

-¿Qué quería Daryl? Lo vi acercarse a ustedes.

_Mierda, lo vio..._

-Eh... Nada, solo nos dijo buenos días.

-¿Estás segura?- Tyler era aún tan pequeño y a la vez tan persuasivo e inteligente que sorprendería a cualquiera, pero en este momento hubiese deseado que solo fuera un niño normal, de esos que aman jugar, aunque eso era imposible en medio apocalípsis zombie.  
>Verdaderamente no quería responder su pregunta, además si a alguien debía darle explicaciones era a Carol por lo que acababa de ocurrir y a Daryl por el beso y todo lo demás. Preferí evadir a la pregunta cambiando el tema.<p>

-Noté que tu ropa estaba sucia, voy a lavarla.- Los del grupo hablan de algo, pero yo no sabía de que en realidad y quería escucharlos.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero que me traigas toda tu ropa, ahora por favor.

-Pero Alex...

-Nada de peros, toma toda tu ropa y echala en tu mochila, luego traemela para así yo poder lavarla.

-Es que...

-¡Ahora Tyler! no es una pregunta.

-¡Está bien!- Realmente parecía fastidiado conmigo, pero necesitaba que se fuera y lo hizo inmediatamente después de que me dijera esto último.  
>Después de ver a Tyler alejarse hasta "nuestro" cuarto, pude notar que Jenner entró en la sala.<p>

-Buenos Días.- Saludó el hombre al llegar al comedor.

-Hola, doctor.- Saludaron varios, pero yo no y noté que los Dixon tampoco. Ese tal "doctor" tenía algo, pero no lograba saberlo. Preferí guardar silencio y observar.

-Doctor, no pretendo comenzar a molestar con preguntas...-Comenzó a Dale.

-Pero lo harás de igual forma.- Señalo Jenner.

-No vinimos por los huevos.-Comentó Andrea.

-Está bien, se los explicaré luego del desayuno.

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que todos parecían haber terminado, entonces dije:

-Ya todos terminamos, ahora explicanos que está ocurriendo.

Jenner me miró fijamente y dijo:

-Ok.

Sentí la mirada de Daryl sobre mí, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza para voltearme, así que instintivamente decidí pasar de él.  
>Empezamos a caminar tras del "científico" hasta que llegamos a la primera sala que habíamos conocido, o sea la "zona 5". Jenner se sentó frente a una computadora y dijo a la computadora de nombre VI.<p>

-Resproduce el TS-19.

-Reproduciendo TS.19.- Respondió la voz VI.

Después de que dijera eso, un video comenzó a reproducirse, era la vista de un cerebro, era bastante curioso, pero el ver eso me hizo recordar mis años de universidad, cuando estudié medicina, lo feliz que fui durante esa época, pero también me hizo recordar el nacimiento de Tyler, la depresión de mi padre, los conflictos y traumas familiares. Nada de eso existía más, ni la felicidad, ni mis padres o amigos. Recordé que no pude recordar mis estudios y que desde entonces nunca más volví a ver a mi novio, o mi mejor amiga. Pero debía dejar todo eso atrás, porque más que quisiese, nada de eso volvería, nada de eso importaba ahora, y por estas mismas razones debía olvidarme de la vieja Alex, del viejo Tyler, de mis padres y mis amigos. Debía hacer de cuenta que nada de eso existió, que mi vieja yo nunca fue real, debía vivir en el presente y partir de cero, así sería menos doloroso, o al menos eso deseaba creer, y eso creería desde ese día en adelante.  
>Me perdí por un momento, pero luego recordé lo que vi en ese video.<p>

Jenner nos explicó que lo veíamos, en un principio era un cerebro vivo, es decir, aún en funcionamiento y que ese cerebro aún se encontraba en el cuerpo de la persona que hasta entonces seguía viva, más tarde en el mismo video se lograba observar a la misma persona , pero ahora su cerebro se encontraba negro, en total oscuridad. El sujeto había muerto, por un segundo le temí a Jenner, ¿ Cómo era posible que hicera experimentos con gente aún viva?, sin importar que estuviera infectada o no, para mi resultaba totalmente inhumano. Resulta que la persona fue voluntaria para los experimentos de Jenner, ya que estaba infectada, pero aún así era algo totalmente horroroso.

Nos mostró otro video, era la misma persona ya muerta. El científico nos explicaba sobre los tiempos de resurrección y de que podían tardarse desde tres minutos hasta ocho horas o más.

De repente se empezaron a observar pequeños centelleos rojos muy débiles en el cerebro del individuo, entendía cada uno de los acontecimientos que logramos observar.

-¿Reinicia el cerebro?- Preguntó la esposa del comisario, osea Lori.

-No, solo el...

- Tronco encefálico. Es lo que los mantiene despiertos y moviéndolos.- Interrumpí a Jenner, fue totalmente irresistible para mi decirlo, otra vez fue un impulso, debía controlarme y lo sabía, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- Me preguntó Shane tratando de dejarme en ridículo.

-Yo... estudiaba medicina antes de que todo esto empezara.

Todos me miraban, parecían bastante sorprendidos, incluyéndo a Daryl.

-Lo comprendiste muy bien.- Reconoció Jenner ofreciéndome una repulsiva y pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pero no están vivos?- Preguntó Rick volviendo a lo importante.

-Dímelo tú- Respondió el hombre.

-No se parece a lo que era antes.- Comentó Rick volviendo la vista a la pantalla.- La mayor parte de ese cerebro está oscuro.

-Oscuro, sin vida, muerto. El lóbulo frontal, la neocorteza, la parte humana, no regresa. La parte del tú.- En la pantalla pudimos ver como es que el individuo comenzaba a resucitar.- Solo una corazada movida por un instinto mecánico.

Después de esos dichos de Jenner, en la pantalla se pudo ver una estela de luz que cruzó a través del cerebro.  
>Era realmente impresionante, todos se preguntaban acerca de que podría haber sido eso, pero finalmente todos sabíamos la respuesta. (Una bala).<br>Jenner apagó el monitor y nos confesó en forma de respuesta a una pregunta hecha por Andrea, que no tenía idea de que cosa podría ser eso que nos hace revivir después de la muerte.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Sabemos que quizás este capítulo no ha sido igual de entretenido y fluído como los anteriores, pero era necesario para la continuación de la historia. Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y les aseguramos que se pondrá más entretenida desde aquí en adelante. (En especial la segunda temporada). Eso.  
><strong>Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	9. Cuenta Regresiva

**N.A: **¡Estamos en la recta final! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera temporada. Tan solo decirles que no olviden dejar sus cometarios, reviews, votos como siempre, agradecemos por su apoyo en estos (hasta ahora) nueve capítulos, y eso.  
>Disfruten del capítulo.<br>Las saludan como siempre Catalina y Paulette.

**Cuenta Regresiva.**

_Anteriormente..._

_Jenner apagó el monitor y nos confesó en forma de respuesta a una pregunta hecha por Andrea, que no tenía idea de que cosa podría ser eso que nos hace revivir después de la muerte..._

-Alguien debe saber algo.- Dijo Andrea.- Alguien en alguna otra parte.

-Hay otros, ¿No?- Preguntó Carol.- ¿Otras instalaciones?

-Puede que haya algunas, gente como yo.- Respondió él.

-¿Pero no lo sabe? ¿Cómo puede no saberlo?- Rick exigió saber.

-Todo se apagó. Las comunicaciones, las directivas, todo. He estado a ciegas por casi un mes.

-Así que no es solo aquí .- Concluyó Andrea.- ¿No queda nada en ningún parte? ¿Nada?. Eso es lo que realmente nos intentas decir ¿No?

Las miradas se centraron sobre el "científico" esperando la respuesta, pero por el silencio era bastante obvio. Fue un impacto muy fuerte para todos.

-¿Nos estás jodiendo cierto?- Preguntó Merle.- ¿Es una PUTA broma?-Estaba muy irritado, igual que todos allí.

Miré a mi alrededor para ver si mi hermanito había llegado, pero no estaba allí no tenía como saber que estábamos en la "zona 5". Lógicamente esto me preocupó un poco.

-Viejo, me voy a emborrachar de nuevo.- Daryl caminó hacia una mesa para poder colocar sus codos y pasarse las manos exasperadamente por el rostro.

-Dr. Jenner, se que esto a sido agotador para ti y odio hacer una pregunta más, pero...- Dale caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala.- ...ese reloj...-Todos voltearon a ver el reloj que algunos no habíamos notado-...está en cuenta regresiva. ¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue a cero?

-Los generadores del sótano se quedan sin combustible.- Luego de esto, se fue. Dejándonos solos en la gran sala circular.

-¿Y luego?- Preguntó Rick preocupado, pero Jenner lo ignoró.- VI ¿Qué sucede cuando se acaba la energía?

-Cuando se acaba la energía ocurrirá una des-contaminación completa de la instalación.

-¿Y qué mierda se supone que eso significa?- Preguntó Merle bastante cabriado con la situación.

-No lo sé.- Le contestó Rick.-Pero creo que deberíamos ver los generadores. T-Dog, Glenn, Shane, Daryl, Merle, vamos a investigar.

-Yo me anoto.- Les dije, quería ir y descubrir que es lo que ocurría,que significaba "des-contaminación" y que es lo que Jenner nos estaba ocultando.  
>Todos me miraron sorprendidos y Merle inmediatamente me dijo:<p>

-¡Hey muñequita! ¿Por qué no mejor lavas mis calzoncillos?,digo, eso es lo que sabes hacer, ¿No?

-¡¿Por qué no mejor te callas hijo de puta?!- Me sorprendió escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca, todos estaban sorprendidos, guardando silencio, por lo que decidí seguir hablando.- Para tu información, se manejar muy bien un arma, y me sería bastante fácil apuñalarte cuando te des vuelta.- Carol y yo sabíamos que eso era mentira, aunque con los cuchillos era mucho mejor que con las pistolas, la mentira era el que yo pudiera matar a una persona, me sentía culpable hasta por matar caminantes.  
>Merle me miraba fastidiado, mientras que Daryl lo hacía con un toque de simpatía en sus suaves labios. ¡<em>Ay por Dios, deja de pensar en sus labios!<em>  
>Los hombres se miraron entre sí y finalmente Rick dijo:<p>

-Está bien, pero si te ocurre algo será bajo tu propio riesgo.

-Claro que sí.- Dije seria, pero por dentro no sabían lo extremadamente entusiasmada que me sentía.

Estábamos por ir a los generadores cuando Lori y Carl se acercaban a nosotros, inmediatamente recordé a Tyler y de que se preocuparía si no volvía con los demás.  
>Le iba a decir a Carol si es que podía avisarle en donde estaba, pero me ignoraba. Así que me vi obligada de pedirle el mismo favor a Lori, la idea no me emocionaba mucho, pero no tenía otra opción.<br>Ya había hablado con Lori, por lo que podría ir con los hombres a revisar los generadores con un poco más de calma.

Bajamos las escaleras que nos conducían a los generadores y entramos en un gran y frío salón lleno de barriles y metal. Rick nos indicó que nos separaríamos para investigar el lugar en parejas.- Rick fue junto a Shane hacia la izquierda, Glenn y yo hacia la derecha, Daryl y T-Dog hasta el fondo y Merle se quedaría adelante.-  
>Comenzamos a merodear por el lugar en busca de los generadores, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra.<br>Finalmente llegamos a un generador (ya en parejas), en este, había una válvula que indicaba que el barril se encontraba...

-Vacío.- Como bien dijo Glenn, sin combustible.

Segundos más tarde las luces del lugar se apagaron, prendiéndose otras más débiles tras la voz de Vi diciendo:

-Luces de emergencia encendidas.

Nos miramos con Glenn hasta que las luces de emergencia se encendieron, seguido de esto salimos corriendo en la dirección en la que creíamos que estaban los policías.

-¡Hey! ¿Apagaron las luces?- Les preguntó Glenn al llegar.

-No, se han apagado.- Dijo Shane.

-¿Vieron algo?- Preguntó Rick.

-Si, generadores parados y más barriles vacíos de los que puedo contar.- Respondió Glenn.

-No puede quedar solamente este.- Le dijo Shane mirando a Rick.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos irnos ahora.- Respondió.

Todos escuchamos lo que el policía dijo, pero nadie habló ni una sola palabra, sabíamos que estaba en lo cierto, no podíamos arriesgarnos más, debíamos irnos. Y eso es lo que haríamos.  
>Enseguida subimos las escaleras y notamos que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Estábamos totalmente desorientados hasta que escuchamos una voz decir:<p>

-Rick.- Era Lori.

Todos habían salido de sus habitaciones tras el corte de luz, seguía a Jenner a la "zona 5". Debido a la oscuridad no pude asegurarme de la presencia de Tyler, pero no me preocupé demasiado, pensé que debía de estar allí.

-Jenner, ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Rick.

-El sistema a cortado los usos no esenciales de energía, mantendrá encendido sus ordenadores hasta el último momento, lo hace cuando el reloj se acerca a la media hora.- Jenner señaló el reloj y dijo.- Justo a tiempo.

Luego tomó un gran sorbo de la botella de alcohol que traía en la mano.  
>Todos quedamos en silencio, Jenner le entregó la bebida alcohólica a Daryl y dijo:<p>

-Fueron los franceses.

Todos seguían hablando que es lo que pasaba, mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor en busca de Tyler, resultó que no estaba allí, comencé a preocuparme, ¿Qué acaso Lori no lo encontró?

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **¡Se siente, se siente! el último capítulo ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. Dejen sus comentarios, reviews y votos (como siempre lo hacen 3). Y ahora a esperar al próximo Martes. Eso.  
>Se despiden por hoy, Catalina y Paulette.<p> 


	10. Separados

**N.A:** ¡Chan chan chaaaaaaaan! Aquí está el último capítulo de la primera temporada, esperamos que les guste así como a nosotras, no olviden dejar sus reviews, comentarios votos **(Dalalai)** ya saben, dependiendo de en que página lo estén leyendo.  
>No queremos quitarles más tiempo <strong>(Al final del capítulo dejaremos una nota de autor que esperamos que lean)<strong> Y... aquí está el capítulo final de la temporada. Eso.  
>Las saludan este bello martes, Catalina y Paulette.<p>

**Separados.**

_Todos seguían hablando de que es lo que pasaba, mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor en busca de Tyler, resultó que no estaba allí, comencé a preocuparme, ¿Qué acaso Lori no lo encontró?_

-El mundo solo funciona con combustibles fósiles, ¿Qué estupidez no?- Dijo Jenner en forma de broma con la cual nadie rió.

-Oiga escuche...-Decía Shane antes de ser interrumpido por Rick.

-A la mierda Shane, a mi me da igual, Lori coge nuestras cosas. Tómenlas todos, ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

No esperé más para salir corriendo, debía buscar a Tyler y escapar de aquel calabozo donde Jenner nos tenía.  
>No pasaron ni diez segundos hasta que empezó a sonar fuertemente una alarma que nos obligó a detenernos para inspeccionar de que se trataba. Estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta cuando se escuchó la voz de VI hablar.<p>

-Treinta minutos para descontaminación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Rick ya bastante furioso.

-Ya oyeron a Rick, busquen sus cosas ¡YA!- Dijo Shane.

Estaba ya bastante asustada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y me preocupaba el pensar lo cuan asustado estaría Tyler, la única ventaja para él, era el no saber nada de lo que realmente ocurría, _Mierda, que estoy diciendo, debo ir por él_.  
>Por fin me moví, estaba a unos pasos de la salida cuando vi a Tyler a lo lejos, parado y solo con su mochila. Quería gritar su nombre pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, era como si hubiesen cortado el cable que conectaba a mi cerebro con mis cuerdas vocales. No me vio y siguió caminando. Se fue de mi vista e instantáneamente mis sentidos volvieron, pudiéndome mover.<br>Estaba por salir cuando Jenner cerró las puertas, encerrándonos así, en la "zona 5".

Estaba en shock y hasta que reaccioné no me lograba percatar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba encerrada en la CDC, específicamente en la "zona 5" mientras Tyler estaba afuera quien sabe donde.  
>No me movía, aún seguía analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Cuál sera el objetivo de encerrarnos?<br>Al mirar alrededor pude notar que todos estaban igual que yo de sorprendidos con lo que ocurría.  
>Una horrible desesperación y terror comenzó a invadirme por completo, la furia de que nos encerrara y de que una vez más me encontrara lejos de Tyler fueron incontrolables, saliendo con ellos lágrimas de impotencia y terror. No sabía que hacer por lo que segada por todos aquellos sentimientos comencé a golpear la puerta violentamente mientras gritaba entre sollozos y con la voz entrecortada.<p>

-¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA! ¡ÁBRELA JENNER! ¡ÁBRELA!

Mientras golpeaba la puerta con desesperación pude notar como todos se acercaban a Daryl para detener sus impulsos de golpear a Jenner con la botella de alcohol que este mismo le había entregado.  
>A pesar de mi descontrol lograba escuchar a través de los ecos la conversación entre Rick y Jenner:<p>

-Jenner, abre esa puerta ya

-No serviría, lo de arriba está cerrado incluidas las salidas de emergencia.

-Pues abre las putas salidas.- Le gritó Merle.

-No lo controlo yo, sino el ordenador. Ya les dije que cuando se cerrara, no volvería a abrirse. Todos me oyeron.

Un terrible silencio invadió por completo la habitación y en ese momento fue cuando cai sobre mis rodillas, el cuerpo me pesaba y las piernas me temblaban. Tenía mucho miedo, las lágrimas me invadieron nuevamente.  
>Todo lo que Jenner nos acababa de explicar significar que, al igual que nosotros, Tyler estaba encerrado en algún lugar, y el solo hecho de pensar en lo asustado que estaría él, pensando en alguna explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me rompía el corazón en miles de pequeños pedazos.<br>No podía quedarme más tiempo allí lamentándome por lo ocurrido, debía actuar y eso es lo que justamente haría, no sabía como, pero lo haría.

La desesperación que invadía a Rick podía ser notada a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿A dicho ETAIS?

VI, define.- Dijo Jenner.

-Los ETAIS o explosivos térmicos de alto impulso, consisten en la ignición de aerosoles en dos fases. Lo que produce una explosión más potente y duradera que la de cualquier otro explosivo salvo el de las bombas atómicas. El efecto de la presión alza la temperatura a una de 3000 y 3500 grados. Creada cuando se desea la mayor pérdida de vidas y el mayor daño estructural posible.

Sentí como si mi alma hubiese abandonado mi cuerpo, dejé de llorar, ya no oía nada a mi alrededor y mi vista no se dirigía a ningún lado en especial. Moriríamos allí, separados por una maldita puerta y sin saber donde estaba el otro.  
>Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y de perder a tanta gente, estaba totalmente dispuesta a morir, pero no sin Tyler.<br>Por más que quisiera, no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance la respuesta o llave para salir.  
>Me dolía la cabeza, mi problema de jaquecas estaba volviendo, creía haberlo superado, pero al parecer mi enfermedad solo descansaba para en cualquier momento volver a mi con aún más furia que antes. Me fue inevitable agarrar mi cabeza. Caí en posición fetal, ya no podía pensar a causa de mi problema de dolores de cabeza.<br>Era definitivamente, moriría allí y nada podría hacer para evitarlo, era mi fin y peor aún, lejos de Tyler.  
>Mi cabeza me impedía pensar, ya que normalmente cuando tenía crisis como esta, el dolor era tan incontrolable que podía llegar a inmovilizarme y las únicas curas eran tomar mis pastillas y dormir en total oscuridad y silencio, apartada de todo.<br>Dejé mi cabeza y con ella mis pensamientos por un segundo y miré alrededor. Vi como Shane se me acercaba corriendo con un hacha en las manos.

-¡Hazte a un lado!

Con el hacha golpeaba la gran puerta que nos dividía de todo, pero parecía no funcionar. Por lo que los hermanos Dixon decidieron unirsele aunque aún así parecía no funcionar.

Los gritos y el sonido del contacto de las hachas con la puerta, hacían que mi jaqueca se elevara al máximo. El dolor era horroroso y de nuevo me fue inevitable llorar. Seguía en posición fetal, solo que ahora tapaba mis oídos y cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.  
>Ya no podía más, sentía como es que el dolor me ganaba, era todo, ya no lucharía más, de todas formas era totalmente inútil hacerlo y ya comenzaba a resignarme a la idea de que moriría allí.<br>Lo último que logré ver y oír antes de desmayarme fue a Daryl diciendo mi nombre y acercándose a mi.

Desperté debido al fuerte ardor que sentía en mi cuerpo, me sentía mojada y adolorida. Por un segundo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, hasta que abrí los ojos.  
>Me encontraba tirada en el suelo fuera de la CDC y la humedad que sentía en mi era sangre que salía de mi brazo derecho. Eso explica el gran dolor que sentía.<br>Vi como todos bajaban de los vehículos, pero nuevamente, no vi a Tyler, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Miré en dirección a la CDC, ya no existía . Al parecer, la explosión la destruyó completamente.  
>Traté de levantarme, pero no lograba moverme, estaba muy débil. Tampoco vi a Daryl. Al tratar de levantarme emití un gemido de dolor y volví a caer en mi posición inicial.<br>De inmediato note que Dale venía hacia mí, junto con varias personas más. Al llegar a mi lado me dijo:

-Respira cariño, tienes un brazo lesionado y necesito tratarlo antes de que pase a mayores.

-¿Y Tyler?- Le dije a Dale, él era lo único que me preocupaba y quedaba en ese momento, y lo único que deseaba es que estuviera a salvo.  
>Todos quienes estaban a mi alrededor se miraron entre sí, pero sus caras no eran de felicidad, más bien demostraban una tristeza destrozadora. Dale me miró y negó con la cabeza mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro.<br>Sentía que el aire me faltaba, como si todos los demás lo robaran queriendo que muriera. Quería llorar, patear, gritar, correr y por fin morir. Pero algo impedía que mi cuerpo reaccionara, lo mismo que impidió que lo llamara al verle, ahora lo único que me quedaba eran las ganas de morir.

-Querida...- Dijo Dale.

-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Le dije. Me miró y apretó mi brazo, el dolor fue tan grande, que volví a desvanecerme, quedando así inconsciente y deseando nunca más despertar.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** Bueno, ese fue el capítulo que finaliza la primera temporada de este gran proyecto llamado **"Sobreviviendo a Dixon"**.  
>Queríamos agradecerles por todo su apoyo y comentarios (inclusive los más críticos) nos han servido muchísimo para darle forma a esta segunda temporada, también a los que han comentado pero que aún así nos leen cada semana, no saben lo bien que nos hace sentir el hecho de que haya gente a la que de verdad les guste esta fic. Las amamos, también queremos agradecerle a quien nos ha criticado (en especial a una persona) que aunque nos criticó y que quizás sea nuestra primera hater, sus comentarios nos han servido para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores y mucho amor para ella también. Simplemente eso.<p>

Decidimos que nos tomaremos solo una semana sin subir capítulo ya que la segunda temporada está casi completa, vienen muchas sorpresas que esperamos que les gusten. No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre que les ha parecido este final de temporada, incluso puede que (si ustedes lo quieren) respondamos algunas dudas sobre la segunda temporada, estamos seguras de que esta segunda temporada que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina les va a encantar. Volver a agradecerles, de verdad que no nos esperábamos tener tantos y tantas lectoras(es). ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Eso.  
>Y como diría Cheeto, Hastadios.<br>Se despiden por hoy, Catalina y Paulette.


	11. Confusión

**N.A:** ¡Holaaaa a todas(os) las(os) walkers que tanto ansiaron este momento! CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN. Si, eso significa que por fin traemos la segunda temporada para ustedes (Lamentamos el retraso de una semana, no nos linchen) al final del capítulo les explicaremos todo, estarán obligadas a leer la nota de autor que viene, porque estamos seguras que tendrán muchas dudas sobre que carajo pasó en este capítulo.  
><strong>Psdt: Este capítulo es algo así como un especial por las 2.5k de leídas que hemos tenido hasta ahora. ¡Las Amamos! no saben lo feliz que nos han hecho con sus leídas, votos y comentarios. No paren nunca, nos alegran el día. Bueno... y eso sería todo por ahora... Disfruten del capítulo.<strong>  
><strong>Psdt2: También queríamos recomendar la Fic: ZET (The Walking Dead Fanfic) Es de una de nuestras más fieles seguidoras: ItsPennyP (en Wattpad) ¡TE AMAMOS PENNY! (Léanla que está muy entretenida).<strong>  
><strong>Les Saludan de vuelta Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Confusión****.**

-Alex.- Alguien me movía.- Cariño despierta o se te hará tarde.- No quería levantarme, la cama estaba demasiado cómoda.- Alexis, levántate, debes llevar a Tyler a la escuela.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba mi madre, tan hermosa como siempre, sonriéndome.

-Buenos días.- Me dijo al fin con su melodiosa voz.

-Buenos días mamá.- Dije.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:20 A.M

Me alarmé _¡Por Dios, que tarde es!_, me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia mi armario, seleccionando lo primero que encontraba y dirigiéndome al baño algo molesta.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Le pregunté.- Ahora llegaremos tarde.

Comencé a lavar desesperadamente mis dientes cuando ella entró al baño.

-Es que ayer trabajaste hasta tan tarde, que creí que te merecías un buen descanso.

Enjuagué mis dientes y traté de calmarme un poco.

-Gracias mamá, pero ahora llegaré tarde, iba a juntarme con Alice y Oliver para desayunar.

-Bueno lo siento.- Dijo algo molesta por mi actitud.- La próxima vez te despiertas sola.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Lo siento ma', no quise levantarte la voz, no quiero pelear.

Me devolvió el abrazo.

-Está bien mi Sol, yo tampoco quiero pelear.

Sonreí, me separé de ella y fui a vestirme.

-¿Podrías avisarle a Ty que se preparé?

-Claro cariño.

Tras menos de cinco minutos, bajé las escaleras, tomé las llaves del auto, me despedí de mi madre y subí al auto junto con Tyler. Hablamos durante todo el viaje y de distintas cosas, nos llevábamos muy bien a pesar de la diferencia tan grande de edad.

Llegamos a su escuela más temprano de lo que creí, aún quedaba tiempo, así que fuimos lento. Pero mi instinto nos hizo pararnos al ver a un hombre a la lejanía. _Lo conozco_ Me decía mi subconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurre Al?- Preguntó Tyler.

Lo miré y apreté su mano.

-Aún es temprano.- Respondí.- Ven, quiero averiguar algo.

Caminábamos en dirección hacia aquel hombre que estabas a espaldas de nosotros. Cuanto más cerca estábamos, más creía conocerlo, hasta que lo recordé.

-¿Daryl?- Dije en voz alta y aún lejos de él.

Se dio vuelta con su ballesta apuntando hacia nosotros, no dejaba de hacerlo _¿Qué acaso no me reconoce?_ Solté la mano de Tyler y levanté las mías para señalarle que eramos totalmente inofensivos.

-Hey Dixon, tranquilo. Solo somos nosotros, Alex y Tyler, ¿Recuerdas?

Comenzó a acercarse más, pero ahora solo apuntaba a mi hermanito, quien sollozaba por el terror que el cazador le provocaba.

-Daryl baja el arma.- Ya comenzaba a desesperarme.- ¡Que la bajes!- Grité.

-Alex aléjate, este no es Tyler.- Dijo muy seguro de cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?, Es solo Ty...

No pude terminar de hablar, ya que sentí como algo se abalanzaba sobre mí. Un grito de terror salió de mi garganta al ver a mi hermanito convertido en un caminante, tratando de devorarme. Esto no duró mucho, ya que pronto dejó de moverse debido a que una flecha de ballesta atravesó su cráneo.

Sentía el peso muerto sobre mí, tenía los ojos cerrados y mi respiración estaba agitada. Pronto tras tranquilizarme un poco (en la medida de los posible), abrí los ojos y estaba nuevamente en una cama, pero era la cama de la RV y Tyler estaba junto a mi, durmiendo.

Me senté en la cama y miré todo a mi alrededor, estaba todo normal, en su lugar, como lo recordaba.

_Pero, ¿Qué pasó en la CDC?_ Miré al lado y ahí seguía mi pequeño hermano, abrazado a una almohada. Tomé mi cara entre las manos para despejar mis ideas, y al sacarme las manos de la cara me encontraba de pie, en la cocina de una casa, sola.  
>Sentí como es que unas manos me rodeaban suavemente por la cintura, se deslizaban delicadamente por mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir como una muñequita de cristal, de porcelana. Por dentro estaba totalmente espantada, quería correr y gritar despavorida, pero puedo jurar que mi cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes de mi cerebro.<p>

-¿Cómo estás terrón?- Susurraron en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera por completo.

_Esa voz, ya la he escuchado antes_.

-O... ¿Oliver? ¿Eres tú?

-Sino quien más.- Sonrió contra mi cuello antes de darme un tierno beso en el mismo lugar, yo no reaccionaba y él pareció notarlo.- ¿Te ocurre algo Al?

-¿Dónde estamos?- Solté sin dudarlo, para luego soltarme de su agarré poniéndome frente a él.- ¿Y Tyler?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-Alexis, amor ¿Te sientes bien?

Moví mi cabeza para despejar mis ideas.

-S... Si, por favor responde a mis preguntas.

-Ok...- Respondió extrañado y con los ojos entrecerrados.- Bueno... estamos en mi casa y Tyler está en la escuela.

-¿Co... cómo? ¿Yo fui a dejarlo por la mañana?

-Si...- Parecía preocupado.-y luego nos juntamos tú, Alice y yo para el desayuno ¿Recuerdas?

_Gracias mamá, pero ahora llegaré tarde, iba a juntarme con Alice y Oliver para desayunar_ Recordé y asentí.

-Pero... ¿Y Daryl?

-¿Quién es Daryl cariño?

-No me vengas con bobadas, tú y yo lo conocemos.

-No, yo no lo conozco.- Respondió.- ¿ Qué pasa con él terrón?

Desvié la mirada hacia el mesón.

-Es que él estaba allí esta mañana.

-¿Quién estaba en dónde esta mañana?

La voz de la persona había cambiado, de hecho ya no era su voz, volví mi vista hacia donde él estaba y solo para descubrir que ya no era Oliver, sino que era Daryl.

-Tú... esta mañana en la escuela de Tyler.

-¿Quién es Tyler?

_¡¿Qué mierda es está?!_

-¿Daryl qué está ocurriendo?- Pregunté angustiada.

Y de repente, la cocina y Daryl desaparecieron frente a mis ojos, para encontrarme yo sola en el bosque, sin ningún arma, ni siquiera un cuchillo. Estaba todo silencioso, pero aunque no se escuchara ningún caminante cerca, no dejaba que la angustia se fuera.

Pronto vi algo caer desde el cielo, a una corta distancia de mi, era algo negro y de tamaño medio. Luego vi caer otra de esas cosas, pero ahora en distinta dirección, cada vez caían más, pero siempre de a poco. Entonces la curiosidad comenzó a consumirme y decidí ir a ver que es lo que podrían ser aquellas cosas que caían del cielo.  
>A medida que me acercaba, aquellas masas negras se volvían más formadas.<br>Eran... eran ¿Cuervos?  
>Quedé impactada, asustada y aterrorizada, ¿Cómo era eso posible?<p>

Fue como si aquel universo paralelo en el que me encontraba pudiese leer mis pensamientos, como si hubiese notado mi terror, el pánico, ya que después de que mis nervios llegaron, empezaron caer como si fuesen gotas de lluvia, como una tormenta sin rayos y que en vez de gotas eran cuervos. Caían violentamente contra mí y contra el suelo, reventándose y llenando todo con sangre, incluyéndome.  
>Aquellos golpes tan violentos lograron que me arrodillara y me obligaron a cubrir mi ensangrentado rostro con mis brazos también ensangrentados.<p>

Y de repente dejaron de caer. Levanté la cabeza y ya no habían cuervos ni sangre a mi alrededor, pero si sobre mí. Parecía Carrie, (la de la película)en el momento en que le tiraban la sangre de cerdo sobre el vestido de graduación y sobre ella en general al ganar la reina del baile.  
>El silencio no duró casi nada cuando comencé a escuchar pasos y gruñidos de caminantes. Los podía ver a una corta distancia, y ellos podían olerme debido a la sangre. Comencé a correr desesperadamente, pero pronto lograron rodearme, busqué mis armas pero luego recordé que no las tenía <em>Es todo, moriré y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo<em>.

Era todo, me rendí y dejé que llegaran hacia mi, después de todo, ¿Qué más da?  
>De todas formas ya sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, además estaba sola y ya no no quería vivir, si me quedaba, si sobrevivía... solo sería para sufrir y yo ya no quería sentir esa soledad y tristeza nunca más.<p>

Y entonces... Desperté.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** ¿Están muy confundidas?

Bueno lo primero que queríamos explicar es que este es un tipo de prólogo o introducción a la segunda temporada por decirlo así, suponemos que deben estar pensando que esto carece de sentido totalmente, y en cierto modo tienen razón, pero el próximo capítulo entenderán todo, esperamos que a la perfección.

**Psdt:** También queríamos decirles que el verdader primer capítulo lo subiremos el día jueves, pero solo será de forma especial. Me refiero a que luego de eso, los horarios de subida serán los normales de la primera temporada, osea los Martes ( en Chile) y será subido el Jueves para conmemorar los viejos tiempos a los inicios de esta Fic, en que subíamos dos capítulos por semana.  
><strong>Les volvemos a recordar que no se olviden de pasar a leer la Fic de ItsPennyP: ZET (The Walking Dead Fanfiction). Porque es buenísima, no se arrepentirán, deveritas léanla que es muy original y sensuala :) ¡GüI LOV YU PENNY!<strong>  
>Bueno eso es todo... creo. No olviden comentar, recomendarla, amarla... y como diría Cheetosenior: <strong>¡Dalalai!<strong>


	12. ¡Sorpresa!

**N.A:** Si esta es una sorpresa y no sabías que hoy íbamos a subir, es porque no lees las notas de autor :c. Debes empezar a leerlas.  
>Y bueno si sabías que subiríamos capítulo... Hola, primero les queremos explicar que solo por hoy se subirá capítulo el día Jueves (luego volverá a la normalidad -osea el día Martes-) y que para quienes no entendieron que carajo pasó en el capítulo anterior, bueno solo era un prólogo a esta temporada, fue solo un sueño retorcido de Alex y eso.<br>Les saludan este día Jueves (en Chile), Catalina y Paulette.

**¡Sorpresa!**

Sentí que mi conciencia había vuelto, seguía con los ojos cerrados y tampoco quería abrirlos, porque ¿Para qué hacerlo?, después de todo ya sabía que Tyler no estaría ahí, es decir... nunca más estaría ahí o en algún lugar. ¿Cierto?  
>Pensé en morir, en acabar con mi vida como en aquel sueño. Creí que quizás la solución a todos los problemas que rodeaban mi cabeza, que en realidad siempre volvían a ser uno, ya no tenía ni tendría a Tyler. Él... ya no existía, y eso aún no podía ni quería aceptarlo.<br>Todos estos pensamientos me invadieron, perturbaron e incluso asustaron. Se convertían en pesadillas, pesadillas eternas que parecían nunca acabar y que me hacían recordar todos aquellos horribles y perturbadores sueños que me invadieron por todo el tiempo que me encontré inconsciente, aunque en realidad aún no sabía de cuanto tiempo se trataba.

Lo último que recordaba fue que había quedado inconsciente tras ese doloroso "acomodamiento" (por darle algún nombre) de aquella lesión que sufrí, sin saber en realidad como la sufrí. Pero la verdad es que ni en esa oportunidad, lograba importaba demasiado.  
>Al cabo de unos minutos, pensamientos y ojos cerrados, no pude evitar alarmarme por todo el silencio que me rodeaba. Lo único que lograba escuchar era murmullos de gente a la lejanía.<br>Abrí los ojos.  
>Lo primero que vi fue una pared metálica. Recorrí cada parte de aquel lugar tan solo con la mirada y al terminar, pude notar que me encontraba en una cama, dentro de la RV de Dale.<p>

Dirigí la vista hacia mis ropas que se encontraban teñidas sangre, en especial en el lado derecho, ya que tenía la lesión en el brazo de ese lado. Sentía una extraña presión en la zona del cuello, no sabía que era, pero tras unos segundos me percaté de que esta presión era debida al cabestrillo improvisado que alguien me había puesto. Estaba mal colocado, no completamente, pero lo estaba, aunque no estaba nada mal para alguien que no sabía mucho de medicina en general.

Me puse en pie, miré alrededor y como era lógico, no había nadie más que yo en el vehículo.

Me dirigí hacia el baño aún un poco mareada. Al llegar abrí el grifo del lavamanos, pero claro, no había agua. Si lo piensan, es chistoso, he estado pensando en la muerte de Tyler y en apocalipsis zombie y aún así no recordaba que era lógico que no saldría agua.  
>A la mierda mi propia lógica. Reí bajo; por alguna razón quise hacerlo, quería reír para olvidar todo lo malo que había ocurrido últimamente, quería pensar que a pesar de todo, podría fingir normalidad, pero claro, era cosa de recordar que los muertos caminaban para darme cuenta de que mi plan jamás funcionaría.<br>Me senté sobre la tapa del inodoro y puse mi mano buena sobre mi rostro para aclarar las ideas que atacaban mi mente. Estuve así durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que escuché pasos cansados entrando al camper. No se escuchaban voces, y eso comenzaba a alterarme e hizo que la idea de que lo que entró fuese un caminante se hiciese más viable.

No gasté más tiempo y saqué el cuchillo que Daryl me había entregado para emergencia antes de entrar a la CDC, que siempre guardaba en mi bota desde el momento en que el cazador lo puso en mis manos.  
>Los pasos sonaban cada vez más fuerte, estaba nerviosa, pero no podía hacer nada más, debía actuar, no siempre iba a haber alguien para defenderme y ese era el ejemplo perfecto.<br>Salí del baño en un movimiento rápido y con el cuchillo en alto, lista para atacar. Tuve que retenerme de atacar una y otra vez a lo que creía sería un caminante al percatarme de que se trataba de un humano y no un "muerto viviente". Y no era cualquier humano, sino que era la pequeña Sophia, la hijita de Carol, quien ahora lloraba asustada y todo por mi culpa de disponerme a acuchillar a quien se me atravesará por delante. Inmediatamente guardé la navaja en mi bota militar y acurruqué a la pequeña niña contra mi cuerpo lo mejor que pude mientras ella no dejaba de llorar.

-Lo siento cariño, no quise asustarte.- Empezó a calmarse de a poco y proseguí.- De verdad creí que eras un caminante, no fue adrede, te lo juro que no.

Mi pecho comenzó a arder y las lágrimas a caer por mi rostro. Por alguna razón, volví a recordar a Tyler y me puse celosa de Carol y de que ella aún tuviera a su niña, mientras que a mi solo me quedaba el recuerdo de que alguna vez había tenido un hermano que por mi culpa ya no estaba aquí.  
>Sentí las pequeñas manos de Sophia rodearme para abrazarme con fuerza.<p>

-No llores Alex, se que no quisiste asustarme.- Dijo la niña en un susurro.

-¿Puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto?

-¿Qué tan pequeño?

-Igual de pequeño que la hormiga que sube por la puerta del baño.- Dije soltándome de su agarre para señalarle la hormiga.

Rió divertida.

-¿Tan pequeño?

-Si.

-A pues entonces si.

Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de salida del vehículo.

-Todos se pondrán felices de verte.- Dijo.

-¿A si?

-Si.- Su rostro feliz cambió a uno de emoción, haciéndola pararse en seco.- ¡Alex! ¡Se me había olvidado decirte que te tengo una sorpresa!

-¿Si?- Asintió.- ¿Y qué es?  
>La verdad no quería ninguna sorpresa, no me importaba, solo quería volver a la cama y dormir para así olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba. Llorar, gritar, desahogarme.<p>

-No puedo decirte.- Respondió en tono burlón, típico de un niño.- Es una sorpresa, ¿Lo olvidas?

-Oh, claro, tienes razón.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta, pero yo la frené.

-Espera.- Dije.

-¿Qué pasa?

En mi mente vi la mínima posibilidad de que aquella sorpresa se tratara de Tyler, pero si no lo era... Bueno, si no lo era, tendría que aceptarlo por más difícil que se me hiciera y aún no quería averiguarlo.  
>Pero no podía decirle eso a Sophia, así que le dije:<p>

-Mi cabello es un desastre y no puedo arreglarlo yo sola.- Moví el brazo inmovilizado por el cabestrillo.- ¿Podrías trenzar mi cabello.- Era la primera excusa que se me pasó por la mente _Que se lo crea, que se lo crea _Rogaba mi subconsciente mientras cruzaba los dedos.

-¡Claro!

Estuvimos en eso un rato hasta Sophia por fin terminó con mi cabello.

-Listo.- Dijo en una clase de suspiro cansado.- ¡Tu caballo es muy largo!

Reí un poco nerviosa y avergonzada. Sophia tomó mi mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y saliéramos de una vez por todas.  
>Ya era hora, la verdad estaba a unos pasos de mi y debía aceptarla tanto fuera para bien como para mal<em>... Tyler <em>Solo podía pensar en él.

Estábamos frente a la puerta, solo teníamos que tirar de ella, nada más.  
>Detuve un segundo a Sophia quien me veía un poco confundida, respiré hondo y asentí para indicarle a la pequeña que ya estaba lista. Sonrió, abrió la puerta y salimos.<p>

Estábamos en una gasolinera. Ahí estaba Daryl sacándole la gasolina a las bombas y autos varados. Al verlo sentí una extraña sensación, sería... ¿Alivio?, definitivamente. Pero... ¿Por qué? No me vio, pero su rostro demostraba una mezcla de enojo y angustia.  
>Esa vez que desperté en el suelo fuera de la "CDC", solo vi algunos rostros conocidos, sin duda alguna faltaba gente, por ejemplo Merle, Jaqui... Tyler, pero claro, en esa oportunidad tampoco había visto a Daryl. Solo eran suposiciones que atravesaban mi mente.<br>Seguíamos caminando, pero no sabía a donde y entonces me entró la duda.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Hacia tu sorpresa.

Guardé silencio y seguimos caminando. Cada vez estábamos más cerca del auto de la familia Grimes, o al menos el que Rick manejaba.

Íbamos a tal velocidad que no se me daba el tiempo para saludar a quienes veía a mi alrededor, aunque podía notar en sus rostros la sorpresa y asombro por verme nuevamente en pie.  
>Estábamos a unos pasos del vehículo y comenzamos a caminar más lento.<p>

Miré para atrás y pude notar como es que algunos se acercaban a nosotros y con algunos me refiero a Carol, Lori, Rick y Dale. ¿Sería por mi? Se veían preocupados.  
>Llegamos frente al auto, paramos.<p>

-Cierra los ojos.- Me pidió.

-Claro.- Dije entre una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos _¿Será él?_ Si.  
>Sino ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¡Dios! Estaba muy nerviosa. Comencé a creerlo. <em>Es él, es él, es él<em> Me decía a mi misma con los ojos cerrados. Escuchaba pasos delicados, y no eran los de Sophia, era de alguien más, de otro niño.  
>Tenía los ojos cerrados aún, pero estaba tan emocionada y feliz que me fue inevitable sonreír.<p>

-¿Alex?- Dijo Sophia.

-¿Si?

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Suspiré ansiosa.

-Está bien.- Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver mi sorpresa. Ahí estaban sonrientes Sophia y Carl. Estaba muy confundida, mi sonrisa se fue _¿Y... y Tyler?_

Dirigí mi vista hacia las manos de la pequeña, tenía una mochila... la mochila de Tyler ¿Sería esa la sorpresa?  
>Sophia me ofreció aquel objeto, sonriendo y asintiendo como si pudiera leer mi mente. Estaba consciente, pensaba claramente, pero aún así estaba en una especie de shock. Estaba tan segura de que la sorpresa sería Tyler. No debí ilusionarme, sabía que la posibilidad era mínima <em>¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! <em>Me gritaba mi subconsciente.

Sentía una explosión de emociones, ninguna buena, todas relacionadas con la pena y la ira. Tomé la mochila delicadamente y entonces me desmoroné. Caí sobre mis rodillas y lloraba por mi hermanito del cual solo me quedaba un pequeño bolso.

Lloraba como un bebé y entre el llanto balbuceaba su nombre _Tyler._

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** Bueno, eso fue el real primer capítulo de esta hermosa segunda temporada que se viene con mucho más salseo y cosas que no se como llamarlas, solo digamos que más drama y... Ah! no encuentro la palabra. La cosa es que está muy buena jsghdhjghagsdk.  
>¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Comenten y dalalai (voten).<br>Las aman Catalina y Paulette.  
><strong>PSDT: <strong>Lean ZET y eso.


	13. El Cambio

**N.A:** Hola a todos de nuevo, quiero advertirles que este capítulo es algo largo. (Más de lo habitual) así que... tomen asiento y lean.  
>Queremos agradecerles a las creadoras de la fanfics de <strong>ZET <strong>y **Cherry Blossom** y decirle a nuestras lectoras que no olviden pasarse por aquellas fics (Están muy geniales).  
>¿Qué más? Pues nada... disfruten del capítulo.<br>Las saludan otro Martes, Catalina y Paulette.

**El Cambio.**

_Lloraba como un bebé y entre el llanto balbuceaba su nombre Tyler_

Los Grimes, Carol y Dale no tardaron mucho más en llegar, pero no me importaba. Yo solo quería morir, quería que me tragara la tierra, dejar de sufrir, alejar ese asqueroso y repugnante dolor que me envolvía, que envolvía mi mente y me provocaba ganas de hacerme daño.  
>Quería estar con Tyler, devolver el tiempo y evitar alejarme de él, arreglar mis errores, morir si era necesario y si no lo era también.<em>Muerte, Morir, Tyler<em> Eran algunas de las palabras que se atravesaban por mi mente.

¿Estaría muerto? ¿Vivo? ¿Escapó? ¿Sufrió al... al morir? ¿Estaría asustado? ¿O murió sin saber nada y sin sufrimiento?  
>Voces, palabras, muchos pensamientos <em>¡Mi cabeza! <em>. Sentí el calor de un cuerpo abrazándome, ayudándome a ponerme en pie.  
>Vi como los padres se llevaban a sus hijos y como los labios de sus hijos se movían diciendo lo siento o lo sentimos, pero no escuchaba sus voces. No era culpa de ellos, era mía, toda mía, era mi hermano, mi responsabilidad, yo debí cuidar de él, yo, no los niños, solamente yo.<p>

-Calma cariño.- Decía Dale.- Calma, todo estará bien.

_¿Todo estará bien? ¿Qué mierda lo podía hacer pensar eso?_

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, ya me encontraba sentada nuevamente sobre la cama de la RV, abrazando la mochila de mi hermano de la forma que hubiese querido hacerlo con él, y como se me hacía posible con tan solo una mano. El otro brazo me dolía como los mil infiernos, era una verdadera y gigantesca mierda, pero sin duda dolía más no tener a Tyler.

Dejé de llorar de repente, no sé por qué, pero no quise llorar más, nunca más por nada ni por nadie, no de esa manera, no como lo hice hace un rato. Quizás lloraría en otras ocasiones, de eso no cabía duda y quizás lo haría muchas veces más, pero nunca de la misma manera que por Tyler y cuando dije nunca, quise decir NUNCA .-con mayúscula en todas sus letras.-

-Partiremos mañana.- Me dijo Andrea.

-Ok, voy a ayudar.- Respondí ya en lo más parecido a lo que podía ser la calma para mí.

-No, está bien, tú descansa.- Me sonrió, asintió en forma de despedida y desapareció tras la puerta de la RV.

De nuevo estaba sola y no quería quedarme sin hacer nada. Me había estado lamentando y sufriendo por todo lo que duró la mañana y llegando la tarde también. No quería seguir sintiéndome y siendo inservible, no quería ser un mueble, no más.  
>Miré la mochila, la atraje hacia mí y la abrí. Adentro había mucha ropa de Tyler, se rompió mi corazón con solo verla, pero me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no lloraría más, o por al menos no más por hoy.<br>Seguí sacando cosas de la mochila, abajo de la ropa encontré dos libros, una era la libreta de dibujo de Tyler, lleno de dibujos de él y yo, y el otro era el libro que saqué de la CDC "El guardián entre el centeno". Ya había leído ese libro, pero me encantaba y lo volvería a leer, aunque no por ahora. También encontré lápices y una tijera muy filosa, que inmediatamente traía ideas a mi mente _Aléjense pensamientos suicidas_.

Solté mi cabello de la trenza en la que estaba sometido. Luego tomé un peine que había en el baño .- De seguro de Andrea.- y cepillé mi cabello. Con la misma bandita elástica con la que Sophia había sometido mi cabello, tomé este en una coleta baja, no me quedó perfecta, pero la verdad no tenía importancia. La bandita se encontraba un poco más abajo de los hombros _Perfecto _Pensé.

Posicioné mi cabello sobre el hombro envuelto por el cabestrillo, y entonces... tomé las tijeras. Me tomé unos segundos para admirar el largo este, me llegaba casi a las caderas. Me lo había dejado crecer desde hace ya cinco años .- Un año antes de empezar la universidad.-

Pero debía aceptar que nada de eso volvería ya. Ni la normalidad, ni mis amigos, ni mi novio, ni la universidad... Ni Tyler, nada.  
>Por un momento dudé si cortarlo o no, no quería dejar todo eso atrás, pero debía, por mi bien y porque ya no quería ser el problema de nadie más, nunca más, y cortar mi cabello sería el primer paso para aceptar mi nueva realidad.<br>Finalmente lo corté. Empezaría de cero.

Después de ordenar todo lo que había sacado de la dichosa mochila y de recoger y botar el cabello cortado, me dirigí hacia afuera.

El brazo me seguía doliendo, debía desinfectar la herida, arreglar el cabestrillo y tomar medicamentos para el dolor. Fue entonces cuando recordé el bolso con medicamentos que Carl tenía, la necesitaba e iría por ella.  
>Mientras me dirigía hacia el auto de los Grimes, sentí miradas sobre mí, pero no me importó. Al llegar vi a los niños dentro del vehículo junto a sus madres, quienes me miraban con curiosidad y algo de asombro.<p>

Los niños a penas me vieron, dijeron al unísono:

-Lo sentimos.- Tenían las cabezas bajas por la vergüenza.

Al verlos y escuchar sus disculpas, mis intenciones de ser distante se fueron a la basura. Mi expresión y disposición cambiaron.

-No por favor, no se disculpen.- Dije sintiéndome culpable de hacerlos sentir mal.- No fue culpa de ustedes, yo se que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-Si, pero de todas formas te hicimos llorar y eso merece disculpas.- Dijo el pequeño Grimes.

Seguían tristes.

- Miren, si decirles que los disculpo, de que no hay rencores y de que les adoro nos hará estar como amigos de nuevo, pues entonces los disculpo, aunque no se por qué. No hay rencores y los amo con mi alma.-Ambos sonrieron y me abrazaron.- Además no venía por esto, no sabia que habíamos "peleado".- Recalqué esta última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Y por qué venías?- Preguntó Sophia con curiosidad.

-Quería preguntarle a Carl si es que tenía la mochila con medicamentos.

-¿Qué mochila con medicamentos?- Preguntó Lori incrédula.

-¡Claro!- Respondió el niño, haciendo caso omiso a la incredulidad de su madre. Entró al maletero desde el interior del vehículo y me entregó la mochila al salir de este, le di las gracias después de explicarle a Lori de donde sacó los medicamentos y el porque corte mi cabello para luego irme de vuelta por donde había venido.

Al entrar divisé a Andrea sentada en una de las camas que se encontraban en la RV.

-Alex... ¿ Qué pasó con tu cabello?- Luego vio la mochila y preguntó.- ¿Te vas?

-Hola, me lo corté cuando te fuiste... y no, no me iré.

- ¿ Y por qué la mochila?

-Ah, esto... tiene medicamentos.- Aproveché el momento.- ¿Me ayudarías?

-Oh, claro.- Se puso de pie.- ¿Qué hago?

Saqué lo que necesitaba de la mochila.

-Necesito que me ayudes a desinfectar la herida que tengo en el brazo y a colocar bien este cabestrillo.- Dije moviendo el brazo dañado.

-Ok.- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Es fácil, no te preocupes.

-Eso lo dices porque eres doctora.

Reí.

-Puede ser...- Dije llevándome la mano a la barbilla.- pero no es difícil, en serio.

-Ok, no me queda más que confiar en tí.

-Y a mí en ti.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra en las sillas de la mesa tipo comedor y empezamos. Al principio Andrea temblaba, pero al calmarse logró hacer todo a la perfección.

-Muchas gracias.- Le dije mirando mi brazo.- Lo hiciste bastante bien para ser primeriza en esto.

-Si, ¿no?.- Dijo feliz.

-¿Te puedo preguntar sobre lo que ocurrió en la CDC?- Pregunté cambiando el tema en 180°

-No se mucho al respecto, bueno la verdad no creo que alguien comprenda totalmente todo lo que ocurrió, pero está bien, pregúntame.

-¿Qué pasó después de mi desmayo?

Andrea suspiró y dijo:

-De alguna manera Rick convenció a Jenner de dejarnos ir.

-¿Y qué sabes de Tyler?

-No mucho en realidad. Lo que pasó es que después de que Jenner abriera aquella puerta, todos comenzaron a correr, pero yo no... yo, no pensaba salir, pero Dale logró convencerme de salir, aún no se como, pero lo hizo. Antes de salir de allí vi a tu hermano entrar en el cuarto en el que Jaqui, Dale y yo nos encontrábamos. Preguntó por ti y Dale solo le dijo que debíamos salir lo más rápido de allí. Él asintió y corrió, o por lo menos hasta donde yo pude ver, a la salida.

_¿Salió?_

-Y.. ¿yo? ¿Cómo salí?, lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé.

-Daryl te sacó.

-Pero eso es imposible.- Dije segura.- cuando desperté estaba sola.

-Yo salí después de ustedes, es todo lo que sé.

Ummm.- Murmuré pensativa.- Bueno, muchas gracias Andrea, no sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado.

La rubia se paró, suspiro y dijo apuntándome.

-No hay de que, ya sabes, me la debes.

Sonreí tristemente. Andrea ya estaba por salir nuevamente cuando la detuve.

-¡Oye!

Se volteó a verme.

-¿Si?

-Es que no he visto a Merle, ni a Jaqui en todo el día, o al menos cuando salí.

-Jaqui no salió, decidió quedarse, y Merle... bueno de Merle no tengo idea, no lo he vuelto a ver.

Me congelé por unos segundos, fue como un balde de agua helada._¿Decidió morir? _No, no lo haría. Pobre Dixon, ¿Qué habría sido de él? Y entonces recordé a Daryl y su expresión aquella mañana.

-Yo... no, no se que decir.

-Lo sé.- Guardamos silencio por unos segundos.- Bueno, iré con el grupo para ver el tema de las guardias.

-Voy contigo.

-No, no te preocupes, primero debes recuperarte, además será solo está noche.

-Está bien.- Dije resignada.

Salió.

Quería hablar con Daryl, él debía saber algo, después de todo me "salvó". Quizás el vio a Tyler o sabría que pasó con Merle.  
><em>¿Debería darle mi pésame?<em> No.  
>Primero debía hablar con él, de eso estaba segura, pero sería mañana.<p>

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Este fue capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado... y perdonen la pequeña demora. No se como hice para subir el capítulo de hoy con tantas cosas que hacer.  
>No olviden comentar que nos harían muuuuuy felices, sigan leyéndonos y Dalalai.<br>Se despiden por hoy, Catalina y Paulette.


	14. Amanecer

**N.A: **Hola a todos de nuevo, otro Martes, otro capítulo.  
>Esta vez no tengo nada en específico que decirles, solo como siempre desear que les guste el capítulo que con tanto cariño e inspiración ha sido escrito y... Dalalai, comenten, compartan, lean ZET y Cherry Blossom, y... eso.<br>**Les saludan otro Martes, Catalina y Paulette.**

**Amanecer.**

Desperté alrededor de la **AM** -o al menos eso me decía la intuición- a esa hora no tenía nada que hacer, pero tampoco volvería a dormir.  
>Me levanté, saldría a practicar. De una vez por todas aprendería a cuidar de mi, y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaría, ya que solo tenía una brazo útil.<p>

Una vez afuera, estiré mi brazo bueno y saqué la navaja de mi bota izquierda.-Donde la guardé la última vez.-  
>Estaba toda sucia, lo único que no estaba sucio era el cabestrillo nuevo e improvisado de la noche anterior, pero todo lo demás estaba sucio además de apestoso. Mi polera era de manga larga, pero no lograba protegerme del todo de aquel espantoso frío que me hacía estremecer.<br>Me encaminé al bosque tras la gasolinera.

-¿Qué haces?- Era Andrea.

-Iré a practicar.

-¿Con una mano?

-Si, con una mano.

-Es peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero puedo cuidarme ¿Sabes?

-Claro.- Dijo ella dudando de mis capacidades.

-Si puedo, además nadie tiene porque enterarse.- Le guiñe el ojo.

La mujer me miró detenidamente y dijo:

-Ok, pero no te demores, nos iremos apenas despierten.

-Ok.- Respondí seria.

Me dirigí al bosque por fin. A causa de lo temprano que aparentaba ser, no había mayor ruido.

Los primeros caminantes se me hicieron difíciles.- Incluyéndole las ganas de vomitar.- pero cada vez me costaba menos y empezaba a resistir aquel repugnante olor a muerte. Llegaban de a uno o de dos, pero no más que eso. Y con cada uno de ellos descargaba mi furia, frustración y tristeza por lo acontecido en los últimos días. Empecé a cansarme y los caminantes a llegar a llegar en mayor número, uno, dos, tres y en aumento, se acumulaban por mi demora en aniquilaros.

Debía volver, ya era suficiente por hoy. Maté a los caminantes que quedaban, pero noté que me había quedado uno tras de mí. Aún le estaba arrancando la navaja al anterior cuando sentí un gruñido muy cerca de mi. Trataba de sacarlo, pero no salía. Me dí vuelta para quedar frente con aquella asquerosidad, totalmente desarmada.  
>Lo empujé con el pie y rápidamente me tiré al suelo, colocándome bajo el cuerpo del caminante atravesado por mi navaja, pensando en que quizás despistaría al que intentaba probar un bocado de mi, quizás por el olor, aunque lo dudaba, ya que estaba a solo alrededor de un metro de distancia de mi y debía notar por instinto.- y por el olor.- que yo estaba bajo aquel cuerpo.<p>

Me quedé allí, quieta, rogando por que el caminante no hubiese notado mi presencia, lo sentía cada vez más cerca y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, quizás por el miedo, aunque pensara que si ese era mi momento de morir lo aceptaría para así reunirme con Tyler y mis padres, al otro lado.

Estaba tan solo a unos centímetros de mi. Me había notado, iba a dejarme llevar cuando una flecha atravesó su cráneo. El caminante cayó y yo miré en dirección de donde venía la flecha.

-¿Daryl?- Se acercaba a mi.

-¿Te rasguñaron o mordieron?- Dijo fríamente.

Negué, se acerco a mi para ayudarme a ponerme en pie y para sacar mi cuchillo y su flecha de los cráneos de los caminantes. Me entregó el cuchillo.

-Que no se repita.- Dijo.

-No quería ser salvada.- Respondí cuando él ya estaba a espaldas de mi, devolviéndose.

-De nada.- Fue su respuesta.

Estaba volviendo al campamento, pero debía detenerlo, era mi momento para hacer mis preguntas.

-¿Qué pasó con Merle?- Pregunté directamente.

Se paró en seco, se dio vuelta y dijo.

-Se fue.

-¿O... osea que salió de la CDC?

-Si

_Siguiente pregunta_

-¿Y tú me sacaste de allí?

-No.

-¿Y entonces?

-Merle.

-Pero Andrea me dijo que fuiste tú.

Gruñó.

-Fue Merle.

-¿Y a dónde fue?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y cómo sabes que se fue?

-No tengo porque explicártelo.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-¿Y sabes algo de Tyler?

-No.

-¿Y sabes cómo llegó su mochila junto a mi afuera?

Noté rastros de enojo en su rostro.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA TENDRÍA QUE SABERLO?!

Callé todas mis dudas y dejé que se fuera de vuelta al campamento mientras yo seguía quieta analizando el porqué de su reacción. Tenía razón, no tenía porque saberlo, yo debería saberlo. Se trataba de mi hermano, no el de él.

Al llegar al campamento pude notar que ya estaban todos listos, por lo que como dijo Andrea, partimos apenas me subí a la RV.

Durante el viaje Andrea y Shane hablaron sobre armas, como limpiarlas y desarmarlas, mientras que yo me dediqué a interrogar a Dale acerca de si es que sabía algo sobre lo sucedido en la CDC o de Tyler, pero no supe nada que no supiese.

Después de algunas horas de una viaje en silencio comenzamos a avanzar cada vez más lento, la carretera se encontraba llena de vehículos varados o volcados. Empezamos a avanzar en zig- zag debido los autos varados.

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar.- Dijo Glenn.- Hay una ruta...

-No alcanza el combustible.- Lo interrumpió Dale.

Y cuando creímos que no se podría poner peor, así fue. Una de las mangueras que componía el mecanismo de la RV, explotó. Nos detuvimos y bajamos.  
>Dale parecía molesto.<p>

-Se los dije, ¿No se los dije?, miles de veces. A la deriva.

-¿Pasa algo Dale?- Preguntó Rick quien se reunió con nosotros.

-Solo el pequeño problema de estar atrapado en medio de la nada sin esperanzas.- Respondió sarcasticamente.

Daryl se acercó al maletero de un auto y dijo:

-Bueno, eso fue estúpido. Si no encuentras un repuesto aquí, al menos hay muchas otras cosas.

-En un principio extraer combustible de estos autos.- Dijo T-Dog.

-Quizás algo de agua.-Dijo Andrea.

-O comida.- Dijo alguien más.

-Esto es un cementerio.- Dijo Lori. Todos la miramos debido a aquel comentario, que a pesar de ser cierto, era nuestra nueva realidad, a la que quisiera o no, debía adaptarse.- No me gusta mucho esto.

Finalmente nos pusimos a buscar en los autos, la idea era encontrar y juntar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles. Cada quien tomaba lo que pensaba podría ser útil o necesario.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, comenten, Dalalai, compartan y sean felices.  
>Psdt: Si andan de buen humor y andan en busca de libros ya completados que sean románticos, les recomiendo leer "<strong>El lado explosivo de Jude", "El lado peligroso de Jude" <strong>y** "El lado irresistible de Jude". **Yo (Catalina) voy en el segundo libro y es simplemente hermoso. y bueno, si quieren leer más novelas de Daryl y caminantes no se olviden pasar por **"ZET" **y por **"Cherry Blossom".** Y... eso.  
>Se despiden por hoy, Catalina y Paulette.<p> 


	15. Pérdidas, Sangre y Cazadoras

**N.A: **Hola, aquí está el capítulo del día Martes. Lamentamos el retraso si es que es muy tarde cuando lean esto, creí que era más temprano cuando lo pasaba al computador y eso. Esperamos que les guste, se vienen capítulos con mucho salseo y conflictos (es lo mismo pero bueno). No olviden comentar, dalalai, voten y corran la voz sobre la fic. Al final de cada capítulo vamos a empezar a recomendar fics, novelas, historias y de todo lo que hemos encontrado bueno y entretenido para leer :).  
>Les saludan otro Martes, Catalina y Paulette.<p>

**Perdidas, Sangre y Cazadoras.**

_Cada quien buscaba lo que encontraba útil o necesario._

Encontré varias cosas en un auto, ropa para un hombre delgado, una camisa de franela roja, ropa de niño, un libro llamado "Misery" de Stephen King, que por supuesto no dudé en tomar ya que amo leer, un poco de comida enlatada (quizás 3 latas de atún) y un revólver como el que tenía Carol la vez que la conocí.

Lo eché todo en otra mochila que había dentro del mismo automóvil. Me di la vuelta para ir a la RV a dejar la mochila e ir por más provisiones cuando desde debajo de auto noté que Carol y Lori me hacían gestos para que me ocultara. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero de igual manera preferí hacerles caso, por lo que me escondí bajo el vehículo más cercano a mi. Alrededor de un minuto después comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

Explicarlo en una sola palabra era fácil, horda.

Debieron haber sido más de cien caminantes los que pasaron entre los autos. Mi vista era bloqueada por los pies de estas asquerosidades, pero aún así podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Carol y como es que Lori le tapaba la boca para no ser escuchadas.

Fue necesario que pasaran alrededor de tres minutos para estar seguros de que no venía nada, nadie salia. Estábamos todos en silencio, pero de repente el silencio fue interrumpido por el grito aterrorizado de Sophia, que nos obligó a salir a todos de nuestros escondites debajo de los autos.

No logré ver mucho, solo a Rick correr hacia el bosque con su arma en mano y a Carol llorando desconsoladamente. En conclusión, Sophia corrió hacia el bosque por la culpa de un caminante.

Después de que todos se calmaran un poco, me acerqué a la RV. Apenas puse un pie adentro pude notar que alguien había resultado herido, se escuchaban gemidos de dolor y quejas. Era T-Dog prácticamente se estaba desangrando sobre la gran cama de la RV, estaba realmente alarmada.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasó?! ¡¿Te mordieron?!

-No...- No necesitaba escuchar nada más, debía actuar rápido si no quería que se desmayara para después morir desangrado. Corrí hacia la cama a buscar la mochila-botiquín, cuando noté la presencia de Daryl. Al verlo mecánicamente le dije:

-Llama a Dale voy a necesitar ayuda.

No me respondió pero fue inmediatamente en su búsqueda. Noté que T-Dog estaba muy asustado - y no era para menos- así que decidí tratar de distraerlo.

-¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto?- Pregunté.

-Me... me corté con un trozo de metal que sobresalía de la puerta de un auto.

-¿Y cómo fue que los caminantes no fueron tras de ti con tanta sangre?- Pregunté con una mezcla de sorpresa, terror y admiración.

-Daryl...- No dijo nada más, y no necesitaba hacerlo.

-Bienvenido al club de los salvados por Dixon.- Le dije sonriendo y en un tono algo sarcástico.

Me miró y sonrió en lo que se le hacía posible, estaba muy pálido y el sangrado no se detenía. Era definitivo, debía empezar ya, con o sin Dale.

-Debo hacerte un torniquete.- Y por si tenía dudas le dije.- Comenzaré ahora.

-¿Con una mano?- Preguntó asustado.

-Si T-Dog, si no quieres desangrarte tendrá que ser con una mano.- Guardó silencio.- Pero necesitaré de tu ayuda.

-Está bien.

Tomé un pañuelo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, luego tomé la gasa que había en la mochila-botiquín.

Envolví su brazo con la gasa y luego con el pañuelo, debía amarrarlo, y para eso necesitaba las dos manos. T-Dog estaba entrando en estado de shock muy rápidamente debido a la hemorragia, así que estaba incapacitado de ayudarme. _¿Dónde mierda están Dale y Daryl?_ Dijo mi molesto subconsciente.  
>Como ellos no llegaban tuve que terminar el nudo con mi boca. En seguida noté que había olvidado la rama que había seleccionado como bastón para el torniquete sobre la mesa cuando tomé el pañuelo. No podía ir a buscarlo, porque si soltaba el pañuelo T-Dog se desangraría, pero gracias a la vaca sagrada de la India, Dale y Daryl se dignaron a llegar.<p>

Tenía el pañuelo agarrado con la boca, pero me las arreglé para indicarle a ambos que necesitaba la rama ,y lógicamente ayuda.

Dale tomó la rama y se acercó junto a Daryl hacia mi. De alguna manera logramos poner el torniquete correctamente, deteniendo por fin el sangrado. Aunque seguía pensando que no era suficiente para una hemorragia de tal magnitud.

-Vóila.- Dije al terminar, dirigiendo una sonrisa al torniquete y a todos los presentes.- Recuéstate, debes descansar.- Le dije a T-Dog.

Los otros dos hombre lo ayudaron a recostarse. Todas las tapas de la cama se encontraban teñidas por el color rojo de la sangre, y con ellas mi cazadora de cuero sin mangas.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Mi bebé!- Dije refiriéndome a la cazadora.

Dale rió por lo bajó, pero aún así lo escuché. Me di vuelta hacia ellos cuando escuché más pasos en la RV, de alguien entrando.

-Rick a vuelto.- Era Lori, todos queríamos saber si es que había encontrado a Sophia.- Solo.

Al escuchar eso último, el mundo se me vino encima. Primero Tyler y ahora Sophia, puede que ni siquiera fuera mi hija, ni mi hermana, pero aun así, yo la adoraba. _Pobre Carol _Pensé.

Salieron todos de la RV, menos T-Dog y yo, ya que él ya se encontraba durmiendo y yo aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se me escaparon algunas lágrimas que sequé inmediatamente y me dirigí a la salida de aquel vehículo.

Me dirigí hacia el grupo y al llegar, logré escuchar que harían un grupo de búsqueda que saldría apenas se confomara por quienes irían tras Sophia. Se anotaron y eligieron a los de siempre.- Daryl, Shane, Glenn y por supuesto Rick.- Tenía ganas de ir y no me lo callaría, las razones me sobraban. Irían tras Sophia y nadie me desmotivaría para que lo dejase pasar.

-Yo voy.- Dije decidida.

Todos me miraban.- Como siempre.- extrañados e incluso un poco ¿Molestos? quizás...

-No, Alex.- Dijo Rick igual de decidido que yo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estás herida.

-Vamos... ¿En serio creen que no podré?, además mi brazo ya está curado casi por completo.

-No.- Repitió.

-Dime porque, una excusa real, convincente y dejaré de insistir.

-Alex...

-Una razón.

-¡PORQUE ERES UNA PUTA MUJER!- Me gritó Daryl.

Silencio. Quedé quieta como una estatua, igual que todas las mujer allí. Exceptuando a Carol quien estaba totalmente perdida en su mente.

-Vamos.- Dijo Rick para cortar el silencio.

Se fueron en dirección al bosque para iniciar la búsqueda. Los perdí de mi campo de visión y mantuve así, quieta, tratando de comprender que es lo que acababa de pasar, decidí ir a ver a Carol con quien no hablaba desde el episodio del libro de la CDC - y también para disimular mi ego herido por las palabras del cazador- Aunque no creía que siguiera enojada. Pasaron tantas cosas desde ahí en adelante, que si me detenía a comparar, ese problema no fue nada comparado con todo lo que vino después.  
>Me paré a su lado.<p>

-La encontraremos.- Dije llamando su atención.

Me examinó con la mirada por unos segundos, afirmó tristemente y volvió la vista al bosque.

Hablo en serio Carol, si no lo hacen ellos, lo haré yo. Tú sabes cuanto amo a Sophia.

-Como yo a Tyler.- Dijo ella con voz sincera y sin dejar de mirar al bosque.

No sé si fue un tipo de indirecta por como había resultado todo con Tyler, pero prefería creer que no.

-Además, he escuchado que Daryl es cazador, y por consiguiente debe saber algo sobre rastreo y huellas.

-Si... Daryl.- Dijo entre suspiros.

Guardamos silencio _¿Qué significaban esos suspiros?_

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunté en un ataque de curiosidad.

-Es... especial.

_¿Qué significa eso?_

-Si...- Dije para no dejarla colgada.- Iré a revisar más autos, digo, por si me necesitas.- Dije apuntando hacia la carretera.

Me miró, sonrió tímidamente y dijo:

-Está bien.

Estuve revisando autos más tiempo hasta que ya no quedaba nada más que ver.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado, bueno dalalai, comenten, voten y sean felices.  
>La recomendación de esta semana es una novela ya completada recomendada por Paulette, y se llama "Entre Besos y Disparos", puede que en un principio el relato sea algo confuso, pero les va a encantar.<br>Se despiden, Catalina y Paulette.


	16. Circo

**N.A: **Hola a todos de nuevo. Otro Martes, otro capítulo. No creo tener algo especial para decirles, solo lo de siempre, que sería desear que ojalá les guste este capítulo tanto como fue para nosotras crearlo, que comenten, compartan, dalalai y recordarles que al final de todos los capítulos estaremos recomendando historias que posiblemente encuentren en Wattpad. Eso.  
>Les saludan otro Martes, Catalina y Paulette.<p>

**Circo.**

_Estuve revisando autos más tiempo hasta que ya no quedaba nada más que ver._

Llevé las cosas a la RV y revisé mi brazo, _Ya casi_ Quizás serían uno o dos días que tendría que usar el cabestrillo y estaría a la perfección, pero no podía adelantarme o sería para peor. También revisé a T-Dog, seguía pálido y su fiebre aumentaba, pero al menos la hemorragia había cesado completamente.

Estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando volvieron, sin Sophia. Al día siguiente partiría un grupo de búsqueda, que saldría apenas estuviesen todos en pie. Casi todos dijeron que debería quedarme para cuidar de T-Dog, pero yo no lo permitiría, iría lo quisiesen o no, la verdad ya no me importaba.

Amaneció, desperté temprano y me saqué el cabestrillo. Mi brazo estaba muy débil, me pesaba pero podía moverlo. Eso era lo que en verdad me importaba, pero por ahora no lo usaría ni haría mucha fuerza, ya que me podía causar una lesión mucho más grave.

Cuando ya todos estaban despiertos, salí de la RV. Estaban todos preparándose para partir. Rick estiró sobre el capó de un auto, un gran estuche de cuero negro lleno de armas, más bien, como un arsenal de armas.

-Todos saquen una.- Dijo Rick.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo me acerqué al cinturón que se encontraba sobre el capó de aquel auto totalmente decidida a sacar la pistola calibre 22 que en mi mente parecía decir "Alex, ven por mi". Creí pasar inadvertida, estaba a tan solo unos cortos centimentros de distancia del arma cuando...

-Alex...- Era la voz de Glenn.

Me di vuelta a mirarle, todos me miraban de reojo. Fruncí el ceño, ya estaba harta de toda esa real mierda _¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy un puto payaso de circo? ¿La puta atracción que va de paso por la ciudad?_

-¿Por qué me miran tanto?- Dije a la defensiva.

-Sabes que no puedes ir.- Dijo Dale.

-No pienso quedarme.

-¿Podrías dejar el drama y hacer caso de una puta vez?- Dijo Shane.- Eres nueva, deberías obedecer.

La sangre me hervía de la rabia, pero me mantuve bajo control.

-Sophia es realmente importante para mi.- Dije mirándolos uno por uno a los ojos, inclusive a Daryl.- E iré en su búsqueda , quieran o no. Si no me dan un arma, está bien, iré solo con mi cuchillo, no me importa.- Dije enfatizando las últimas tres palabras. Miré a Shane directo a los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada, queriendo que sintiera invisible, que era traspasado por mi mirada.- Inclusive, después de encontrarla pueden echarme si así lo desean.

Todos me miraban, hubo silencio durante unos interminables segundos hasta que Rick habló.

-Tu brazo debe estar débil, además deberías traer el cabestrillo.

-Lo del cabestrillo no hace falta, mi brazo está mejorando muy rápido, ya puedo moverlo.

-¿Y puedes levantar un arma con él?

-¿Qué importa? soy zurda.

-Demuéstralo.- Dijo Daryl _¿Me está desafiando?_

-Cuando quieran.- Estaba furiosa con el cazador por lo machista que se había comportado el día anterior, además de lo pedante que ha estado comportándose. Nadie se movió hasta que Carl volvió con una libreta y un lapicero.

-Puedes escribir aquí.- Me dijo el niño.

Asentí en forma de agradecimiento, él me sonrió como respuesta. Puse la libreta sobre el coche.

-¿Qué quieren que escriba?- Pregunté.

-Lo que sea.- Dijo Shane volteando los ojos.

Miré a todos allí, pero solo me detuve en Daryl, con solo verlo causo mi enojo, por lo que escribí Daryl, maldito bastardo machista Le entregué la libreta a Rick , quien sorió levemente.

-Es zurda.- Sentenció dejando la libreta sobre el auto.

Me acerqué al capó, tomé el arma y les dije.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo.

-Eres un puto espectáculo.- Murmuró Shane.

-Pues el circo se está moviendo.- Le dije irónicamente.

Después de eso, por fin nos dirigimos al bosque.

Llevábamos un rato rondándolo, era frustrante, no habían mayores pistas de ella, ni siquiera había caminantes. Lo más cercano a una pista concreta fue cuando encontramos una carpa, en la cual resultó que no se encontraba nadie vivo. Carol estaba sufriendo mucho, fue terrible ver su rostro cuando supo que Sophia no estaba en aquella carpa. Estabamos todos cansados, tristes y furiosos o al menos yo me sentía así.  
>Ibamos a seguir caminando cuando escuchamos a una pequeña distancia el sonido de una campana de iglesia.<p>

-Debe ser Sophia.- Grité.

No escuché los gritos o las cosas que los demás empezaban a decir. Solo me puse a correr en dirección hacia donde creía que provenía el sonido. Cuando la campana se detuvo, yo me detuve. Estuve unos segundos sola, pero luego los demás me alcanzaron.  
>La campana sonó otra vez y otra vez corrí hacia el sonido, pero esta vez más rápido. Al llegar noté aquella iglesia no tenía campana.<p>

Los demás llegaron junto a mi, fuera de la iglesia.

-Rick esta no puede ser la iglesia, ni siquiera tiene campana.

-Debe ser eléctrica.- Dijo Glenn.

No lo había pensado, era posible, ¿Pero cómo es que aún tiene bateria?

Entramos a la iglesia, habían unos cuantos cuerpos sentados y que al escuchar el chirrido de las puertas y oler nuestra carne fresca, se pararon para probar un bocado. Los redujimos a todos en menos de un minuto.

-Insisto en que esta no puede ser la iglesia.- Dijo Shane.

Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al momento en que la campana volvió a hacerse notar, por tercera vez.

-¡Es eléctrica!- Gritó Glenn sobre todo el ruido.

-¡Apágala!- Grite en respuesta.

Inmediatamente lo hizo.

Silencio.

Lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la iglesia eran los murmullos de Carol al rezar a Dios por su niñita. Cuando terminó todos salimos de la iglesia. Se decidió que Rick, Shane y Carl se quedarían en la iglesia por si es que Sophia había escuchado aquella campana y se dirigía para allá. Todos los demás buscaríamos por el bosque hasta llegar de vuelta a la carretera donde nos debían estar esperando Dale y T-Dog.

Llevábamos unos cuantos minutos - Si tuviera un reloj me atrevería a decir que alrededor de treinta.- caminando con nuestra parte del grupo en busca de rastros de Sophia, cuando escuchamos el sonido de un balazo a la distancia.

Lori y yo nos paramos en seco.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Pregunté.

-Solo caminen.- Respondió Daryl.

Miré una última vez desde donde creía que venía el sonido para después seguir caminando.

Seguimos caminando otra media hora, hasta que Lori volvió a detenerse.

-¿Aún te preocupas por eso?- Preguntó Andrea.

-Fue un disparo.- Respondió.

-Todos lo escuchamos.- Dijo Daryl.

-¿Por qué solo... por qué solo un disparo?

-Tal vez derribaron a un caminante.- Dijo Daryl.

-Por favor, eso ni siquiera tú lo crees. Sabes que Rick no se arriesgaría a disparar para eliminar a un caminante, o Shane. Ellos lo harían silenciosamente.

-¿No deberían habernos alcanzado ya?- Preguntó Carol.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto de cualquier manera.- Dijo Glenn.

-No podemos correr por estos árboles persiguiendo ecos.- Dijo Daryl.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunté.

-Lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo.- Me respondió el cazador.- Buscar en los arbustos por Sophia, trabajar en nuestro regreso a la autopista.

-Estoy segura de que se reunirán con nosotros en la carretera.- Dije para subir los ánimos.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo.

-Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando.- Le dijo Andrea a Carol, obligándonos a parar.- Se como te sientes.

-Supongo que si...Gracias.- Dijo Carol en respuesta.- Pensar en ella, aquí afuera por su cuenta... El no saber es lo que está matándome. Yo solo me mantengo esperando y rezando para que ella no acabé como Tyler.

Agaché la cabeza, su comentario realmente hirió, pero tenía razón, nadie quería que terminara igual, mucho menos yo.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció? yo encuentro que este quizás sea uno de los capítulos más monótonos de la segunda temporada, pero tranquilas, que ya se viene el salseo y capítulos muy buenos que esperamos que les gusten. Bueno, dalalai, comenten, compartan y sean felices.  
>Esta vez la recomendación va de mi parte (Catalina) y les quiero recomendar la novela <strong>Fireside<strong>, debo decirles que es para fans de Alex Turner y de Arctic Monkeys, ya que es una fic sobre él. Personalmente debo decir que es la mejor fic de Alex que he leído en todo wattpad, y si les gusta también decirles que la misma autora ha empezado una nueva (de Alex) llamada **Festina Lente**, que confío en que será igual de buena que la primera. Y bueno, para las chicas que lamentablemente no saben quien es Alex o no les gusta Arctic Monkeys, tengo otra recomendación para invitarlas a leer el magnífico y hermosamente sensual libro **Beautiful Disaster**, lo amarán mucho (a Travis) (La recomendación del libro es para todas) Y eso.

Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.


	17. Rondas, esperanzas y apuestas

**N.A: **Hola a todo el mundo. Perdón por el retraso de día y por la hora, se que es muy tarde pero por lo menos aquí está el otro capítulo. Este puede que sea el capítulo más largo que hemos subido y quizás la próxima semana no subamos uno, ya que estamos cargadas de pruebas y es estresante tener tanta responsabilidad sobre los hombres. Volviendo al tema, esperamos que les guste así como a nosotras, ¡Ya empieza el salseo! ojalá se entretengan. No olvides comentar, compartir y por supuesto, Dalalai.  
>Las saludan Catalina y Paulette.<p>

**Rondas, Esperanzas y Apuestas.**

_-Supongo que si... Gracias.-Dijo Carol en respuesta.- Pensar en ella, aquí afuera por su cuenta... El no saber es lo que está matándome. Yo solo me mantengo esperando y rezando que ella no termine como Tyler._

_Agaché la cabeza, su comentario realmente me hirió. Pero tenía razón, nadie quería que terminara igual, mucho menos yo._

Al subir la cabeza, pude notar que sus ojos estaban sobre mí, se dió cuenta de que había escuchado su comentario y en su cara noté como es que la culpa la invadía.

-¡Oh Dios!.- Se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos.- Esa es la peor cosa que he dicho.

Negué con la cabeza y dije:

-No, tienes razón, nadie quiere que ella termine igual.

-Todos estamos esperando y rezando contigo, por lo que vale.- Dijo Andrea.

Daryl ya cabreado se acercó a la rubia y dijo:

-Te diré lo que vale... Ninguna mierda. Es una pérdida de tiempo, todo esto de esperar y rezar.- Se volteó a ver a Carol.- Vamos a encontrar a esa niña. Ella va a estar bien.- Guardó silencio por unos segundos.- ¿Soy el único que está enfocado aquí? Por Dios.

De a uno, empezamos a caminar otra vez. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que Daryl acababa de decir. En mi mente analicé palabra por palabra. Su tono indicaba que estaba cabreado, pero... Lo que salió de su boca fueron palabras reconfortantes y ciertas. Sin duda quería encontrar a la pequeña _¿Será por Carol?_ Seguro que si.

Llevábamos otro buen rato caminando, envuelta en mis pensamientos - En todos ellos estaban Daryl, Carol, Tyler y Sophia - Caminaba tras ellos en piloto automático.

Pero inmediatamente salí de mi mente al escuchar un grito desesperado de Andrea, todos corrimos en su dirección. Hubiese muerto de no ser por una extraña chica que llegó en caballo golpeando al caminante con algo parecido a un bate. Quien se detuve llamando a Lori.

-¡Lori Grimes!

-Yo soy Lori.

-Rick me envió, tienes que venir ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Hubo un accidente, le dispararon a Carl.- Lori, Carol y todos los del grupo recibimos esa información como un balde de agua fría. Primero fue Tyler en la CDC, después Sophia en el bosque y ahora le dispararon a Carl, eso sin duda sobrepasaría a cualquiera.- Él sigue vivo, pero tienes que venir ahora.- Lori no reaccionaba y la chica empezaba a impacientarse.- Rick te necesita, ven.

Lori comenzó a sacarse la mochila.

-Wow, wow, wow.- Dijo Daryl al notar que Lori estaba por irse con la chica.- No conocemos a esta chica. No puedes subirte en ese caballo.

-Rick dijo que había un grupo en la carretera.- Luego nos dijo como llegar o casa (o granja, no lo tengo muy claro), pero luego se fueron.

El caminante que atacó a Andrea se paró y Daryl le disparó harto de todo lo ocurrido.

-Tú cállate.- Dijo.

-Vamos.- Dijo Glenn.

Al llegar al campamento, Glenn y Daryl se encargaron de explicarle todo lo que ocurrió en el bosque en nuestra ausencia del campamento.

-No lo haré, no podemos solo irnos.- Dijo Carol.

-Carol, el grupo se está separando, estamos asustados y débiles.- Dijo Dale.

-¿Y qué pasa si vuelve y no estamos? Puede pasar.

-Si ella vuelve y nosotros nos fuimos, sería horrible.- Dijo Andrea.

-Ok, debemos hacer un plan para esto.- Dijo Daryl.- Podemos dejarle un cartel indicándole hacia donde fuimos y como llegar, además de un poco de comida. Todo en la RV.

-Si la RV se queda, yo también lo haré.- Dijo Dale.

-Gracias.- Dijo Carol.- Gracias a los dos.

-Estoy dentro.- Dije.

-Bueno, si ustedes se unen yo tam...- Iba a decir Glenn.

-No, tú no Glenn, debemos la Cherokee de Rick y llevar a T-Dog a esa granja con Andrea.

-¿Yo?.- Preguntó algo molesto.- ¿Por qué siempre yo?

-Debes encontrar esa granja y reconectárnos con los demás para saber que está ocurriendo, pero lo más importante, tienes llevar a T-Dog para allá.- Dijo Dale.

-No hay opción.- Sentenció Daryl.

-Ese corteen el brazo va de mal en peor, tiene una infección a la sangre. Cuando llegues a esa granja debes encontrar algunos análgesicos rápido, sino... T-Dog morirá.

Vi como Daryl se acercaba a la moto de Merle (que por consiguiente ahora era suya) y sacaba un pañuelo y bolsa llena de medicamentes (y algunos directamente drogas) y le entregó a Dale las que podrían servirle para T-Dog.

.

.

Ya era de noche, muy tarde. Me encontraba sentada en el "comedor" que tenía la RV. Todos dormían, menos Dale.- Quien vigilaba.- y yo que solamente no podía dormir.

Llevaba algunas horas pensando sobre distintas cosas, como en Sophia o en Carl, aunque principalmente en Tyler.

Carol lloraba en sueños, seguramente atormentada por el recuerdo de su pequeña niña. Unos minutos después Daryl despertó.- Sin dudarlo mucho se paró y tomó su ballesta, notó que estaba despierta.

-Iré a dar una vuelta para ver si es que la encuentro.- Me dijo susurrando, para no despertar a nadie. Asentí, luego de que él se diera la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, tomé la calibre 22, la guardé en mi cinturón y fui tras él. Ya iba en dirección hacia el bosque cuando hablé.

-Te acompaño.- Se volteó, me miró y asintió (Supongo que después de todo por fin comprendió que cualquier ayuda sirve).

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, a rastrear, está más silencioso, por lo que debería ser más fácil buscar.- Le explicó Daryl a Dale que se encontraba sobre el techo de la RV.

-¿Crees qué es buena idea ir a estas a horas?- Le respondió.

-Dale, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.- Dije.

Finalmente nos dirigimos al bosque. Estaba completamente enfocada en buscarla, tanto así, que incluso por momento olvidé que Daryl estaba a mi lado.

-El otro día...- Dijo rompiendo el silencio y pasando sus dedos por debajo de la nariz. Su tomó su tiempo, parecía dudar de lo que estaba por decir.- Hiciste un buen trabajo con T-Dog.

_Espera... ¿Eso es un cumplido?._

-Eh... Gracias... Creo.- Respondí algo confusa por sus palabras. Sabía que si guardaba silencio quizás no hablaríamos en un largo tiempo, así que aproveché el momento para hablar.- ¿Crees que la encontraremos?... Digo, ¿A Sophia?.- Llevábamos tan pocas pistas sobre ella, que mis esperanzas comenzaron a caer lentamente. Daryl lo notó.

-Tienes esa mirada, la misma que la de los demás.- Supongo que se refería a las dudas y pocas esperanzas que al parecer transmitía.- ¿Qué les ocurre?, apenas estamos empezando con la búsqueda.

-¿Eso crees?

-Georgia está repleto de valles y montañas, debe haber una granja por algún lugar. Te pierdes y sobrevives, pasa todo el tiempo.

-Pero ella solo tiene doce.

-Yo me perdí más joven aún. Nueve días, cuando iba al baño debía limpiarme con hiedra venenosa.

-¿Quién te encontró?

-Nadie. Ni siquiera habían notado que me había ido. Encontré mi propio camino de vuelta a casa y cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue hacerme un sándwich. Lo peor de todo es que después el trasero me picaba como la mierda.

Tras su último comentario tuve que aguantarme la risa, pero no pude.

-Lo siento.- Dije entre risitas.- Es un historia muy triste.

Volví a reír y el sonrió.

Ahora todas las piezas cuadraban un poco más, de seguro que en cierta manera le debía recordar a él en esa oportunidad, y quizás no quería que pasara por lo mismo. Cada vez iba sabiendo un poco más de aquel cazador que invadía mi mente y alteraba el orden de mi mundo, y lo mejor de todo es que esto último lo descubrí a través de una buena conversación.

Después de ese pequeño momento, volvimos a concentrarnos en lo que era la búsqueda de Sophia. Aunque personalmente ya no estaba enfocada al 100% como en un principio. Mi mente estaba envuelta de pensamientos. Pensaba en Daryl y en la primera vez que lo vi, luego en como trataba de protegernos a Tyler y a mi en la CDC y eso me llevó a recordar el beso.

Para mí había sido maravilloso, pero ¿Y para él? _Alexis, me sorprende la cantidad de mierdas que puedes llegar a pensar ¡DESPIERTA! ¡ESTÁS EN UN PUTO APOCALÍPSIS ZOMBIE! _Ese era mi subconsciente y tenía razón.

Debía aclarar ese tema con Daryl, para ponerle un punto final.

-Daryl... debemos aclarar un asunto.

-Shh...- Me hizo callar, se escuchaba el gruñido de un caminante a la cercanía.- Ahora no.

Estaba tensa, pero me calmé un poco cuando nos percatamos de que el caminante estaba colgando de un árbol. El tipo se había suicidado.  
>Daryl se encogió de hombros y comenzó a dar media vuelta.<p>

-¿No le piensas disparar?- Dije.

-No desperdiciaré mis flechas.- Seguía caminando. Y de pronto, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Te propongo un trato, algo así como una apuesta.- Le dije. Se dió media vuelta y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que hablara.

-Tú le disparas y yo sacó la flecha, y si lo logró, aclararemos el tema del beso en la CDC.

Daryl me miró y luego al caminante, parecía que estaba pensando en su decisión, pero siendo sincera, creo que él tiene una leve manía a agregarle dramatismo a las situaciones.- y al demorarse al responder.

Levantó su ballesta, apuntó y finalmente disparó a la cabeza de aquel "bastardo" - que es como le había escuchado que les llamaba.-  
>rápidamente me encaramé en el árbol. La rama de la cual colgaba el muerto se veía bastante débil. <em>Ok, quizás no pensaste muy bien este plan<em>. Haciendo una mega acrobacia, con la cual casi caigo del árbol, logré arrancarle la flecha del cráneo.

Salté del árbol con cero gracia y casi cayéndome, pero con la dichosa flecha en mano. Se la entregué a Daryl tratando de parecer ruda y ágil. - Aunque más bien se vió como todo lo contrario.- y dije:

-Entonces... el beso.

Él limpió la flecha en su pantalón, la guardó y se dispuso a caminar sin decir nada. Le seguí el paso rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo.

-Y...- Dije.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?, ¿Nada que quieras aclarar?

-No.

-No le has dicho a Carol, ¿Cierto?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Bueno, es que... Carol y tú...- Me miraban sin entender.- Vamos, todos sabemos que se gustan.- Dijo nerviosamente, sonreía como una estúpida y le pegué en el brazo bobamente. (Aunque no sabía por qué).

Me miró y frunció el ceño, parecía molesto o quizás extrañado. Empezó a caminar a un paso más rápido poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

_¿En serio se molesto?_

El camino de vuelta a la carretera fue muy silencioso y tenso. Ya podía divisar los autos en la carretera y la RV cuando Daryl rompió el silencio.

-No es así.- Dijo.

-¿Qué?- Estaba confundida.

-No me gusta Carol.- No supe como responder a eso, fue tan repentino que me dejó sin palabras.- Hay alguien más.

Me quedé helada. Él entró a la RV.

Se que estaba mal, pero muy adentro, me alegró que dijera eso. _¿Quién se podría alegrar por algo así? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Tú, porque eres una perra sarnosa._ Puedo que mi subconsciente estuviese en lo cierto (que lo estaba), pero ni eso podía borrarme la sonrisa bobalicona que invadía mi rostro.

Dale me sacó de mi mundo.

-¿Estás bien cariño?

-¿Ah?... Si, si. No te preocupes.

-¿Segura?

_No tienes ni idea._

-Totalmente.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Y ese fue el gran capítulo del día Martes ¿Qué les pareció? Comenta, comparte, Dalalai y se feliz.  
>La recomendación de esta semana es para que lean toda la saga (de 4 libros) de <strong>Hush Hush <strong>de **Becca Fitzpatrick**, les va a encantar y no va a haber ninguna que logre resistirse a los encantos de Patch ¡NADIE! Les van a encantar todos y cada uno de los libros. Van en el siguiente orden: **Hush Hush - Crescendo - Silence - Finale.** Esa es mi recomendación (Catalina). Otra recomendación es de la novela que pueden encontrar en wattpad llamada **Tenías que ser tú (TQST #1)** de **Zara_Black.** También les va a encantar, les prometo que no se arrepentirán (Paulette). Bueno... eso es todo.  
>Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.<p> 


	18. Bienvenidos a la granja

**N.A: **Nuestras queridisimas walkers, supongo que debieron de haber leído el mensaje que Paulette subió el día de ayer, o eso espero, no nos linchen, porque aquí está por fin el capítulo No.18 (Se que se ve raro lo de No.18, pero tenía que hacerlo, me hace recordar a una canción muy buena de mi banda favorita No.1 Party Anthem, por si es que la quieren escuchar). Este capítulo no es el mejor, pero aún así esperamos que les guste. El día Martes se viene un capítulo que a mi gusto (Catalina) tiene bastante salseo, ya tendrán su momento de entenderlo, así que tengan un poco de calma que son solo unos pocos días. Bueno, las dejamos con el capítulo, esperamos que les guste.  
>Saludan un día atrasadas por culpa de mi maldito Internet, Catalina y Paulette.<p>

**Bienvenidos a la granja.**

_Dale me sacó de mi mundo._

_-¿Estás bien cariño?_

_-¿Ah?... si, si. No te preocupes._

_-¿Segura?_

_No tienes ni idea._

_-Totalmente.-_ Lo miré, e incluso en la oscuridad pude notar su cansancio.- Dale, ve a descansar, yo haré guardia.

-No, yo puedo...

-Dale.- Lo interrumpí.- Vete.

Me sonrió y asintió, luego entró a la RV. Yo me subí y comencé con mi guardia. No era mentira que tomé la guardia para ayudar a Dale, pero también lo hice despejar mis ideas y porque no quería topar con Daryl, no ahora. _Menos aún con Carol allí dentro._

En mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez sus últimas palabras "Hay alguien más"... Alguien más, pero si no era Carol ¿Quién? Inmediatamente podía descartar a Lori de la lista, era la esposa de Rick. Daryl no parecía ser de ese tipo de personas que se meten que mujeres casadas... No era como Shane. Además pareciese que ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra, debió notar algo raro o quizás los vio como yo aquella vez en la biblioteca de la CDC.

Otra opción era Andrea, pero dudaba que fuese ella, no parece ser muy sociable, aunque una vez la vi hablado con el cazador, pero solo una vez. Y esas eran las únicas, nunca convencía de ser ese "alguien más" para Daryl. Había otra opción, pero no podía ser cierta. Quizás... quizás era gay ¿no? Es decir, he visto la manera en que ve a T-Dog, podría jurar que sus ojos brillan cuando lo ve. No... estoy exagerando demasiado. En todos los sentidos.

Me refiero a que por ejemplo, quizás Lori no se haya comportado como la esposa perfecta durante el tiempo en que Rick estuvo desaparecido, pero en lo que respecta a Carl, ella es la madre ejemplar. Es decir, amaba a su hijo y sin duda a ella jamás le hubiese ocurrido lo que a mi me pasó con Tyler. Incluso hubiese sido mejor hermana yo.

A Andrea también la estaba juzgado demasiado, me había apoyado mucho en mi momento más oscuro y no tenía porque. Realmente se comportó muy dulce conmigo, supongo que fue porque pasó algo similar.  
>Y bueno... Daryl, que puedo decir. Me siento una total idiota por estar allí... dudando sobre su orientación sexual.<p>

Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, ya era de día. Cuando ya todos estábamos en pie, empezamos a ordenar nuestras cosas para partir, le dejamos una nota a Sophia.- Rayamos la ventana trasera de un auto indicándole que iríamos todos los días a ese lugar por si es que llegaba a encontrarse con esto - y un poco de comida-.  
>Partiríamos a la granja.<p>

Al llegar, todos empezaron a saludarse entre sí, y lo primero que noté, fue la cabeza rapada de y la herida de bala en la pierna de Shane.- Por no decir la expresión de perturbación en su rostro.- Luego vi a la chica del cabello, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Maggie.

Había gente que yo no conocía antes de su presentación. Esa era la familia Greene, encabezada por el dueño llamado Hershell, Patricia y Beth - Además de Maggie -.  
>Luego de los saludos, nos enteramos de que Carl ya estaba estable, lo habían operado y esa operación no se hubiese podido llevar a cabo a no ser porque Shane y un tal Otis - El que había disparado accidentalmente a Carl - consiguieron los materiales necesarios para esta. El último mencionado anteriormente no lo había logrado, Shane se había devuelto en solitario.<p>

Se hizo una especie de mini funeral para aquel hombre que jamás logramos llegar a conocer (al menos yo), y el ahora rapado policía dijo algunas palabras contando los últimos momentos del tal Otis. El policía parecía muy nervioso al hablar. Tenía una actitud sospechosa a mi terminar, todos se esparcieron dirigiéndose a sus distintos destinos.

No sabía que hacer, así que me dirigí a la RV. No tenía nada en específico en mente por hacer, pero no me quería quedar allí parada sin hacer nada. Estaba por entrar cuando Rick me llamó:

-Alex.- Me volteé.- Necesito que me entregues tu arma.

-Pero... ¿ Por qué?

-Hershell no acepta armas en su propiedad.

-Ah, ¿ Pero y si viene una horda?

-Se las entregaremos, no te preocupes.

Lo miré a los ojos, parecía decir la verdad. Suspiré.

-Esta bien.- Saqué la calibre 22 de mi cinto y se lo ofrecí.- Toma.

Sonrió y la recibió.

-Rick... ¿ En qué puedo ayudar?

-Puedes ayudar a sacar el caminante del pozo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dije.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?

-No lo tengo muy claro, solo se que necesitan gente.

-Ok, ¿ A dónde debo ir?

Rick se dió vuelta y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba Dale.

-Está bien.- Empecé a caminar.- Adiós Rick.-Dije al darme vuelta.

Levantó su mano en señal de despedida.

Llegué junto a Glenn y al pozo y dije:

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-Lo dudo.- Respondió Shane.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Tu brazo no estaba débil?- Preguntó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Algo a la defensiva.

-Tendremos que hacer fuerza.- Dijo Andrea.

-¿Qué tenían pensado?

-Sacarlo con una cuerda, para que el agua no se contamine.- Dijo Maggie.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a amarrarlo?- Preguntó Andrea.

-Necesitamos a alguien de contextura pequeña y que sea ágil.- Respondió Maggie.

Inmediatamente, todos miramos a Glenn, quien por presión debió aceptar.

-Pues empecemos.- Dije con entusiasmo.- Yo puedo indicarles cuando y cuanto debemos subir y bajar a Glenn.

-Pues bien, toda ayuda sirve.- Dijo por fin Dale

Nos pusimos en marcha.

El plan iba a a la perfección, bueno, o al menos hasta que el grifo en el que se afirmaba la cuerda se soltó de su posición y Glenn casi muere. Cuando al fin lograron sacarlo, lo ayudé a ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué haremos? El plan no funcionó.- Dijo Maggie.

-Oye, al menos Glenn está vivo.- Dije para levantar los ánimos.

Glenn sonrió.

-¿Quién dijo que no funcionó?

Todos nos miramos perplejos, estábamos completamente quietos. Hasta que me decidí a mirar al fondo del pozo. Aún sin poder creerlo dije.

-Lo... logró.

Las sonrisas se asomaron sobre todos los rostros y los halagos hacia Glenn aparecieron. Por fin volvimos a lo primordial, sacar al caminante. Cada vez veía como se acercaba más y más a la intemperie.

-Sigan.- Les indicaba.

Ya casi terminábamos cuando noté que el caminante se había trabado _Oh, no._

-¡Deténganse!- Decía, pero no me hacía caso. Debía hacerlos parar.- ¡Deténgase! ¡Se va a par...- Y... ocurrió. El bastardo se partió por la mitad salpicándome un montón de su sangre por todo el cuerpo, incluso en el rostro, mientras que la mitad inferior del caminante cayó de vuelta al fondo del pozo.-...tir ¡Oh! ¡Es en serio! ¡Pero que Mierda!

Maggie puso un gesto de asco y luego se fue hacia la granja mientras afirmaba su estómago y Dale dijo:

-Bueno, tendremos que sellar el pozo.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Ese a sido el capítulo de día Martes (que no fue subido un día Martes) y que esperamos que les haya gustado. El capítulo del día Martes se viene con todo, así que esperamos que les guste. Hoy no daremos recomendaciones (Nada más que escuchen Arctic Monkeys, mi banda favorita, les va a encantar. Psdt: Alex es solo mío aunque cualquiera diga lo contrario) (No quiero comentarios sobre esto)-(Catalina). No olviden comentar sobre la novela, dalalai, compartir, comentar con amigos y nada... tengan un lindo día.  
>Se despiden este Miércoles con sabor a Martes, Catalina y Paulette.<p> 


	19. Tiempo para pensar

**N.A: **Bueno, se que querrán lincharnos por tanta demora, la verdad es que últimamente la inspiración no ha estado muy presente, además que la temporada no está muy lejos del final y queremos darles un buen final de temporada, algo digno de leer… y bueno, en eso estamos. No tengo más nada que decir, solo que esperamos que disfruten de este capítulo, puede que les guste como también que no lo haga (por el salseo) dejen sus comentarios y por supuesto Dalalai.  
>Les Saludan otro día que no deberían, Catalina y Paulette.<p>

**Tiempo para pensar.**

_Maggie puso un gesto de asco y luego se fue hacia la granja mientras afirmaba su estómago y Dale dijo:_

_-Bueno, tendremos que sellar el pozo._

Cada quien empezó a tomar su camino, y yo me dirigí a la RV, pero ni siquiera empecé a caminar cuando Carol le habló a Shane.

-¿Podemos ir a la carretera? ¿Por Sophia?

No dejé que Shane siquiera respondiera cuando me di vuelta y dije:

-Yo voy.- Me encaminé hacia ellos, quienes ya estaban junto al auto de Shane.  
>Andrea me miró y dijo:<p>

-Pero estás llena de sangre.

Me miré, era cierto, pero eso no me detendría. Abrí la puerta del auto.

-No importa… ya está seca.- Entré al auto y cerré la puerta.

Se miraron cortamente entre ellos, Shane parecía molesto, pero aún así, se guardó sus palabras.

Llegamos al auto en donde habíamos dejado el mensaje y la comida para la pequeña. Estaba todo intacto. Esperamos alrededor de quizás una hora o una hora y media. Nada, no apareció y ya empezaba a atardecer.

Recordé a Daryl, quizás él esté teniendo más suerte que nosotros – Había salido en su búsqueda en la mañana al llegar, fue solo.-

Fuimos a dar una pequeña vuelta para ver si es que estaba merodeando por allí, pero en vez de encontrarla, al menos encontramos un lugar que el policía calvo estimaba bueno para practicar tiro, algo que quizás haría.

Volvimos a la granja y Andrea, Carol y Shane se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Rick y Hershell, los seguí.

Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos de temas que no entendía.

Al entrar, fui hacia donde se encontraba la cama y tomé una de las mochilas que había llenado con ropas la vez que recolecté cosas de los autos de la carretera, esa vez Sophia se perdió.

Entre al baño –el cual cerré- y me limpié la cara y los brazos con algunas toallas húmedas y me saqué las ropas ensangrentadas. Encontré unos vaqueros femeninos de mi talle y una polera de quizás un joven universitario, aunque en realidad no lo sabía y probablemente nunca lo haría. Era manga larga, así que se las corté para tener mayor comodidad.

Mientras me arreglaba y cambiaba, sentí gente entrar a la RV _De seguro es Carol._

Tomé mi cabello en una coleta y abrí la puerta de baño lento para no hacer demasiado ruido, agarré la mochila solo con la mano, ya que la dejaría junto a la cama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto.

-¡WOW!¡WOW!- Tiré la mochila de la impresión por lo que acababa de ver. Carol y Daryl se… besaban (y no un beso corto e inocente que digamos). _ ¿Pero qué mierda? _ Pero si… no le gustaba Carol _Oh Dios, debo irme ahora_.- Lo siento, yo… me voy.- Fue lo que dije al notar que me observaban fijamente y con incomodidad.

Estaba tan confundido que volví a entrar al baño _Idiota, aquí no es ¡Ya lo sé! Puto subconsciente._

Salí del baño rápidamente, los miré mientras caminaba hacia la salida y dije:

-Me equivoqué.- Estaba roja como un tomate y apuntaba a la puerta indicándoles que ahora si sabía a dónde dirigirme.

Al salir, caminé unos segundos en pasos cortos mientras analizaba la que acababa de ver. Celos y tristeza me invadían. Todo eso de "Carol no me gusta" y de "Hay alguien más" fue una puta mentira para no exponer su relación, pero sin darse cuenta y sin ni siquiera yo darme cuenta, me había ilusionando con que todo lo que dijo fuera cierto.

-No puede ser verdad.- Dije en un suspiro algo alto _Es que simplemente no puede ser verdad._

_-_Alex.- Me sobresalté con la voz de Dale.

-Mierda, Dale, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien cariño?

-Si.- Mentí.

-¿Segura?

Una angustia me invadía, era terrible _No, no estoy para nada bien _¿Para qué le mentiría a él? Ya había descubierto que era una muy buena persona, además debía, podía y quería desahogarme.

-No, no lo estoy.

-¿Quieres contarme?- Preguntó desde el techo de la RV.

-Sí.

-Entremos.

-¡No!, no, mejor yo subo.

-Está bien…

Subí.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Me preguntó.

-Necesito pensar.- Dije con la voz un poco quebrada.

Dale solo asintió, me senté en el techo y guardamos silencio por un tiempo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Daryl finalmente saliera del interior de la RV. Suspiré, no podía sacarle la vista de encima.

-¿Daryl Dixon, eh? No es la mejor elección, pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte?

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no.- Dije nerviosa.- Solo… solo estaba pensando en… en… Bueno, sí, me atrapaste.- Era un tomate otra vez.

Guardamos silencio.

-¿Vas a decirme que ocurrió adentro?- Bombardeó de repente.

Si le contaba, tendría que partir desde el principio, quizás desde la CDC, pero no quería, así que tan solo hablé.

-Carol y Daryl…se besaban.

-Oh.- Dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no puedo hacer nada y tú tampoco puedes contarle a nadie.- Le apunté amenazante, él asintió.- Es decir, no por el hecho que me guste todo iba a ser color de rosa.

-Si… eso está claro, no puedes hacer nada.

-Exacto, pero no me estaría sintiendo de este modo si tan solo…- Me callé.- No importa, de todas formas no puedo cambiar los hechos.

-Cuéntame, si tan solo ¿Qué?

-Si tan solo no me hubiese ilusionado desde un principio.

-¿Ilusionado?

-Sí, y es mucho peor que eso. Sé que apenas si lo conozco, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, de que no tenía esta sensación de que te guste alguien ¿Sabes? Esa emoción de levantarte por la mañana con una sensación distinta, de que tus pensamientos giren en torno de una persona varias veces al día.

-Es lindo que te sientas así.

_ ¿Lindo? ¿Qué tiene de lindo?_

-Oh, te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada de lindo. Es horrible. Asqueroso, en realidad.

-Tienes que tratar de ser positiva.

-Es que simplemente no puedo Dale, lo más positivo que puedo pensar es que debo dejarlos ser felices juntos. Apoyarlos, no entrometerme… y eso es lo que haré.

-Bueno… es una decisión bastante generosa.

-Sí, es lo correcto, ¿Cierto?, también debo tratar de reprimir mis sentimientos y alejarme lo más posible de Dixon.- Dale me miraba con una expresión que demostraba compasión _Que horrible, ya no soy solo un espectáculo. Ahora soy un patético y triste espectáculo._

Ya estaba prácticamente oscuro cuando escuché el estómago de Dale sonar.

-Oye.- Dije.- ve a cenar.

Asintió.

-¿No me vas a acompañar?

-Eh… Carol y la comida están en la RV, así que no. Además alguien debe vigilar.

Me miró nuevamente con expresión de lástima, no se movía.

-¿Puedes ir por favor?- Dije ya fastidiada.

-Está bien.- Dijo no muy convencido.

Le hice un gesto con las manos indicándole que se fuera. Por fin lo hizo.

Estuve una cuantas horas más en aquel techo, vigilando y pensando hasta ya bien llegada la noche.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Bueno, queridas walkers, ese fue el capítulo desfasado de hoy, esperamos que les haya gustado. Por favor no se prohíban de escribir cuantos comentarios se les de la gana, Dalalai, voten y bueno… tengan un muy buen día.

Recomendaciones: Hoy quiero recomendarles al autor Stephen King, personalmente me han encantado todos los libros que he leído, ya sea "Misery" o "La Cúpula" Por decir algunos títulos, escribe historias de suspenso muy pero que muy buenas. Eso y que tengan un bonito resto de día.

Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.


	20. Muñeca

**N.A:** Hola a todos y todas, ¡volvemos a la rutina! Otra Martes otro capítulo, esperamos que les guste. Comenta, vota y Dalalai. El capítulo es extremadamente corto, lo sé, lo sentimos, pero hay que "estirar el chicle" como se dice aquí en nuestro país. Bueno te dejamos con el capítulo para que se conozcan y eso.  
><strong>Les saludan otro Martes, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Muñeca.**

_Estuve unas cuantas horas más en aquel techo, vigilando y pensando hasta ya bien llegada la noche._

Todos dormían a mí ya me empezaba a bajar el sueño. Escuché a alguien subir por la escalera, resultó ser Glenn.

-Hey, deberías ir a dormir.- Dijo.

-No.- Bostecé.- yo puedo quedarme.

-No, no puedes. Yo te cubro.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, vete.

Le sonreí agradecida y me fui hacia el interior de la RV. Gracias a Dios y a la gran vaca sagrada, todos se encontraban durmiendo. Desde ahí, dormí en el asiento del copiloto hasta el día siguiente.

Al despertar me dirigí al baño, en donde había sal, la cual me froté por los dientes en reemplazo y falta de pasta dental –Una antigua costumbre de mi abuelo – y salí de la RV. Ya varios estaban en pie, entre los cuales estaban Carol y Daryl.

-Alex.- Me llamó la madre de la pequeña extraviada. Me voltee y fui hacia ella.

-Hola Carol.- Dije algo herida al recordar el beso de la noche pasada, que pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez como si se tratase de una eterna pesadilla.

-Hola.- Dijo nerviosa. Apuntó a un canasto de ropa recién lavada y por tender (colgar)- He… he lavado tu ropa, la de ayer.

_Ayer._

-Muchas gracias.- Dije con una sonrisa extremadamente fingida en el rostro.

-Puedes… ¿Puedes no mencionar lo de anoche? Digo, con los demás.

Ese comentario fue como un balde de agua fría para mí, pero mí subconsciente tratando de levantarme el ánimo decidió hacerse presente una vez más.

_Muy tarde, cariño _dijo en respuesta a la pregunta de Carol.

Me tragué mi orgullo y traté de "pensar positivo".

-Claro, no tenías que ni siquiera preguntar.- _Hipócrita_ Me gritó el subconsciente. Está bien lo era, le conté a Dale, pero le hice prometer de que no diría nada. Sonreí satisfecha a poder responder a mi subconsciente, supongo que Carol pensó que mi sonrisa era para ella.

-Buen día a todos.- Dijo Rick.- Tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir.

Me despedí de Carol para seguir a Rick y dirigirnos alrededor de la camioneta de Shane.

-Muy bien, todos tendrán nuevas coordenadas hoy.- Dijo Rick.- Si llegó hasta la granja que encontró Daryl, pudo haber llegado aún más al este que nosotros.

El joven que vivía en la granja Greene se acercó a nosotros.

-Quisiera ayudar.- Dijo Jimmy de repente.- Conozco bien el área.

-¿Hershell está de acuerdo?- Preguntó el padre de Carl.

-Sí, dijo que le preguntara a ustedes.

-Entonces sí, gracias.

-Nada de lo que encontró Daryl indica que fuera Sophia, cualquiera pudo esconderse en esa granja.- Dijo Shane cambiando de tema.

-Cualquiera la incluye a ella, ¿No? – Dijo Andrea.

-Quien sea que durmió en ese armario, no era muy alto.- Dijo Daryl llegando junto a nosotros, parándose junto a mí, poniéndome incómoda y nerviosa.

-Buena pista.- Dije para disimular un poco.

-Quizá encontremos el rastro.- Dijo Rick.

-De eso no hay dudas, tomaré un caballo.- El cazador apuntó al mapa que había sobre el capó.- Caminaré hasta esta cresta y tendré buena vista del terreno. Si está allí la veré.

-Buena idea.- Comentó T- Dog.- Quizás veas al chupacabras también.

-¿Chupacabras? – Dijo Rick entre divertido e intrigado.

-¿Nunca oíste de él?- Dijo Dale.- En la primera noche, Daryl nos dijo que todo esto le recordaba a una vez que fue a cazar ardillas y vio a un chupacabras.

_Interesante_

Jimmy rió.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?- Lo desafió Daryl.

-¿Así que crees en un perro chupa sangre?- Respondió burlándose.

-¿Y tú crees en muertos caminantes? – Respondí bruscamente, la actitud y su soberbia no me gustaban para nada.

Decidió ignorarme y dirigió su mano a una de las armas que se encontraban en el capó de la camioneta. Rick lo evitó.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Alguna vez disparaste un arma?

-Bueno, si voy a salir quiero una.- Respondió muy arrogantemente.

-Sí, y en el infierno quieren refrescos.- Dijo Daryl, quien tomó su ballesta para luego irse.

-¿Por qué no vienes a entrenar mañana? – Le propuso Shane.- Si te interesa soy muy buen instructor.- Dijo alardeando.

-Por ahora puede acompañarnos.- Dijo Andrea.

-Entonces cuídalo tú.

El chico se acerco nuevamente y Rick comenzó a darnos las indicaciones.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde nos dirigimos al bosque en pequeños grupos. Rick se fue con Shane, Daryl en solitario, Andrea con Jimmy y yo con T- Dog.  
>Buscamos por un par de horas, pero como era de esperarse, ni pistas había de la pequeña. Todos menos Daryl ya habíamos vuelto.<p>

Como no nos habían designado ninguna obligación al volver, decidí recoger las pendras ya secas. Las doblé y puse en el canasto en el cual se ponía la ropa seca. Estuve en eso un rato, o al menos hasta que Andrea gritó desde el techo de la RV.

-¡Caminante!

Shane, Rick, T- Dog y yo, dejamos nuestras actividades de lado y corrimos hacia el bastardo para matarlo silenciosamente. Cada quien ya tenía su arma en mano listos para atacar, cuando noté aquel rostro ya tan familiar.

-¿Es ese Daryl?

-Oh amigo pero que te pasó.- Dijo Shane.

Rick mantenía arriba su arma aún apuntando hacia la cabeza del cazador, inconscientemente.

-Ya es la tercera vez que me apuntas con eso.- Dijo Daryl en un tono moribundo.

Rick, feliz de que no fuera un caminante, bajó su arma. Pero entonces, una bala atacó ferozmente al hombre moribundo haciéndole caer.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Grité corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia él, había sido Andrea desde el techo de la RV. Al llegar junto a Daryl me acerqué para escuchar su respiración. Estaba vivo.

Los policías se precipitaron a levantarlo y a llevarlo hacia la casa de aquella granja. Caminé lo más rápido posible tras de ellos. Todo lo que me importaba en esos momentos era la salud de Daryl, nada más.

-Oigan.- Dijo llamando nuestra atención, tenía una muñeca entre las manos _Sophia_ pensé inmediatamente.- ¿Está no es la muñeca de Sophia?

Quedamos todos anonadados con aquel detalle, pero rápidamente nuestra atención volvió a Daryl al ver a Hershell llevarlo a un cuarto de la casa Greene. Iba a quedarme afuera, pero Hershell requirió de mi ayuda. Curamos del inconsciente utilizando verdaderos utensilios médicos _Momento mágico, vuelta al pasado_. No pude evitar posar mi vista en las grandes cicatrices que tenía en la espalda ¿Por qué habría sido?

Rick y Hershell salieron del cuarto dejándome a cargo del hombre. Me senté sobre una cómoda silla de mimbre que había frente a la cama. No pasó mucho tiempo para que al fin despertara.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Bueno este ha sido el gran capítulo del día Martes (De seguro que están pensando algo así como ¡Por fin en día Martes! Sí, no se acostumbren ;) es broma) bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado, Comenten (libre expresión por siempre), Dalalai y voten (y acostúmbrense a este horario jiji) que tengan un buen día.

**Recomendaciones: **A ver… Hoy les recomiendo el libro Submarine (o Submarino) de Joe Dunthorne (Recomendación de Catalina).  
>Les recomiendo El Infierno de Gabriel de Sylvain Reynard.<p> 


	21. Pañuelo

**N.A: **Que tal queridas lectoras, bueno pues aquí les traemos por fin un capítulo un día Martes, que esperamos les encante como a nosotras, consideramos que este capítulo es bastante bueno y... no olvides Dalalai y por supuesto comentar (viva la libre expresión) las dejamos tranquilas. Pero antes, queremos dedicarle este capítulo a todas nuestras y nuestros lectores, tanto nuevos como antiguos, fantasmas o no, los amamos 3 Ahora sí :)  
><strong>Les saludan este Martes, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Pañuelo.**

_Rick y Hershell salieron del cuarto dejándome a cargo del hombre. Me senté sobre una cómoda silla de mimbre que había frente a la cama. No pasó mucho tiempo para que al fin despertara._

Al verme se removió incómodo tapándose un poco más el cuerpo con la frazada que lo cubría.

-Estás despierto.- Dije alegremente, era lógico pero no sabía de que otra manera romper el hielo.

-No me digas.- Respondió en un tono sarcástico.- Creí que aún dormía.

Reí. No sé por qué, pero me pareció gracioso. Quizás era el hecho de poder comprobar que estaba vivo.

-Esas no son maneras de agradecerle a quién salvó tu vida.- Sonreí.

Guardó silencio y el ambiente se tensó un poco. Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, ya había afirmado el pomo de esta cuando me decidí a hablar.

-¿Tienes hambre? - No respondió.- Bueno, de todas formas Carol te traerá la cena.

-¿Carol?

-Sí, Carol.- Dije mientras levantaba ambas cejas en un gesto sugerente, aunque la verdad no sabía por qué. _Oh, sí que lo sabes_ Suspiré algo cansada, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando habló.

-No me gusta Carol.

En seguida mi sangre comenzó a hervir de la rabia e indignación. ¿Cómo podía seguir negándolo? Subí la voz para responderle.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Ya deja de fingir! ¿Quieres?

-Ella no me gusta. Repitió.

Sentí como es que la vena de mi cuello comenzaba a latir violentamente.

-¡Los vi besándose! - Grité enfurecida.- ¡No mientas Daryl! ¡Ella no se lo merece!

-¡Que no me gusta! - Gritó.

Escuché los pasos de Carol cada vez más cerca, subiendo por las escaleras.

-Te propongo otra apuesta.- Dije recordando la de la flecha y el árbol en el bosque.

Daryl movió su cabeza indicándome que siguiera. Recorrí el cuarto con la mirada para pensar en que quería ganarme. ¡_Bingo!_

-Te apuesto tu cazadora...

-No.

-Bueno, entonces... tu pañuelo.- No se negó.- A que Carol besa tu frente antes de salir.

-Ok.

Corrí hacia el asiento de mimbre para simular que dormía. Carol entró.

-Hola.- Le dijo ella dulcemente.

Daryl emitió un gruñido en respuesta.

-Te he traído la cena, debes tener hambre.

-Gracias.- Respondió él.

-Pobre, debe de estar exhausta.- Supuse que se refería a mí.- Ha estado aquí desde que llegaste.

Silencio. Entre abrí los ojos para poder ver lo que ocurría. Lo siguiente que dijo Carol no logré escucharlo, ya que habló casi en un susurro, pero como predije justo antes de irse besó la frente del cazador. Apenas ella cerró la puerta, me puse de pie victoriosa. Levanté las manos como diciendo _¿Qué dije?_

-Te lo dije, ella besó tu frente.- Sonreí bobamente y feliz por demostrar que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Qué se supone que querías demostrar?

-¿No es obvio? Pues que ella te quiere y que merece que la trates bien.

Guardamos silencio unos segundos.

-Eres como el puto poker.- Dijo al fin.

-¿Ah? - Pregunté confusa.

-Si, eres imposible de descifrar, y cuando crees que ganarás la partida, siempre pierdes.

Sonreí por su extraño comentario seguramente impulsado por los analgésicos y caminé hacía la puerta, tomé el pomo y antes de salir hablé.

-Bueno señor cazador, te dejo reposar en paz.- Le sonreí dulcemente y abrí la puerta solo un poco cuando recordé.- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido.- Estiré mi mano en su dirección moviendo los dedos.- Mi pañuelo.

Él me miró entre fastidiado y divertido. Lo tomó y me lo tiró. Por supuesto lo agarré.

-Gracias.- Dije en un tono cantarín mientras lo guardaba en mi bolsillo. Me despedí con los dedos y salí del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Ya había oscurecido y ni cuenta me había dado, cuidar de Daryl me había tomado toda la tarde y de verdad que estaba agotada, pero haberle ganado aquella apuesta me había subido el ánimo, aunque estuviese alentando a que dijese la verdad sobre su relación con Carol. No me arrepentía de nada en absoluto, fue como volver al consultorio, retomar la práctica, y eso sin duda había sido lo más entretenido que había experimentado desde que todo esto comenzó _Bueno, y hablar con Daryl _Claro que sí.

Mi cansancio era tal que me fui directamente a dormir, sin cenar, tampoco es que tuviera hambre. Me tumbé en el asiento del copiloto de la RV e inmediatamente caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de muy buen ánimo, cambié mis prendas y "lavé mis dientes" con sal, ordené mi cabello dejándolo suelto y salí de la caravana. Al parecer fui la última en ponerse en pie. Todos hacían alguna actividad, así que yo me acerqué hacia Rick para preguntarle en que podía ayudar.

-Necesito que veas a Daryl, que lo cuides para que sané rápido.

-Ok.- Respondí simplemente y me dispuse a dirigirme a la casa.

-Espera Alex.- Me llamó Rick.- Daryl ya no está en la casa.

-¿Qué? - Pregunté confusa.

-Si.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Daryl prefirió irse.

-Ok.- Dije algo desconcertada.- ¿Y dónde está?

-En su carpa.- Apuntó con el dedo su posición.

-Ah, ok.- Indiqué la casa.- De todas formas debo pedirle analgésicos a Hershell y hacer el desayuno.

Me sonrió y asintió. Me dirigí a la cocina de la casa. Allí se encontraban Lori y Carol.

-Buenos días.- Dije a las mujeres.

-Buenos días.- Dijeron ambas.

Preparaban el desayuno para todos. Me acerqué al mesón y tomé los analgésicos que Daryl debía tomar. Me encaminaba hacia la salida cuando Carol me habló.

-¿Adonde vas?

_Mierda._

-Rick... Rick me pidió que cuidara de Daryl.- Agité el bote de analgésicos que tenía en mi mano, haciendo sonar las pastillas que se encontraban en el interior.- Debo darle medicamentos.

-Son pastillas.- Afirmó Lori.

-Sí...

-¿No debería tomarlas con algún líquido?

Tenía razón _Que estúpida eres, Alexis _¿No podía mi subconsciente guardar silencio? Pasé mi mano por mi cabello.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado.- Sonreí avergonzada tras suspirar.

Carol me ofreció un vaso de agua, sonriéndome nerviosa. Le sonreí de vuelta y me dirigí ahora sí, a la carpa del cazador.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** ¿Que tal les ha parecido este capítulo? Por favor comenta y Dalalai. Sí, me refiero a tí fiel lectora. Esperamos que les haya gustado (en serio que sí) y que tengan un buen día, resto de día o una bella noche con lindos sueños ;)

Bueno, la siguiente recomendación es mutua, ya que ambas encontramos que es merecida, ya que la historia y la Fic son tremendamente buenísimas. La recomendación de esta semana es **ZET (The Walking Dead Fanfic) **de **HeCalledMeAC** ya la hemos recomendado antes, pero que más da hacerlo otra vez ¿No? es fantástica.

**Se despiden por fin un segundo Martes seguido, Catalina y Paulette.**


	22. Pasado

**N.A: **Aquí les dejamos otro capítulo para que lo disfruten. No olvides comentar y por supuesto Dalalai y tengan un buen resto de día ;)  
>Les saludan otro Martes, Catalina y Paulette.<p>

**Pasado.**

_Carol me ofreció un vaso de agua, sonriéndome nerviosa. Le sonreí de vuelta y me dirigí ahora sí, a la carpa del cazador._

Vi a Andrea salir, la saludé con la mano, a lo que ella me respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Entré, el hojeaba un libro.

-Buenos días.- Dije educadamente.- He venido a cuidarte.

-No necesito una niñera.

Sonreí ampliamente y negué con la cabeza.

-No me importa.- Respondí.

Le tendí el vaso con agua y las pastillas, luego me senté en una silla plegable que había junto a la cama en la que reposaba Daryl y posicioné mis pies sobre ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunté.

-No.- Dijo mientras hojeaba el libro.

Hubo un silencio, pero no fue tenso o incómodo, de hecho era agradable. Daryl me miró.

-Te cortaste el pelo.- Afirmó.

_Que extraño comentario_

_-_Emm... si... hace ya un tiempo.

-Se ve bien así.

_Claro, como no_

-Se nota tu preferencia.- Dije de forma indirecta.

-¿Qué?

-Carol...- Levanté las cejas, lo que significaba "Tú sabes a lo que me refiero"

-Ella no...

-¡Shhh! - Le hice callar con un gesto exagerado.- Evitémonos las mentiras y el mal rato.- Me levanté y me dirigí a la salida.- Carol traerá tu desayuno.- Dije sin voltearme, solo salí.

Como predije, Carol quiso llevarle el desayuno a Daryl. Tras el desayuno ayudé con el lavado de platos, ya que en toda mi estancia con el grupo no había hecho nada así. Luego me dirigí a reunirme con el grupo, que se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la camioneta de Shane. Hablaban acerca de ir a practicar nuestra puntería. No era muy buena en eso de disparar, así que quería ir. Los policias preguntaron por quienes irían.

-Yo voy.- Dije tranquilamente.

-No, tú debes quedarte.- Dijo Rick.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunté molesta y confusa.

-Eres la doctora del grupo, por tanto debes cuidar a Daryl.

-Pero si solo debe reposar.

-Hoy por la mañana quería ir a buscar a Sophia, tuvimos que retenerlo para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Quieres que lo vigile?

-Sí, algo así.

-¿No puede quedarse alguien más? - Todos guardaron silencio, dándome a entender que no. No me quedó más que aceptar aquella tarea - Bueno gracias.- Dije en tono sarcástico.

Me alejé de ellos para ir a la carpa de Daryl para "cuidarlo". Entré abruptamente sin importarme lo que el cazador estuviese haciendo y me tumbé en la silla que se encontraba a un costado de su cama, crucé mis brazos enfadada y subí los pies en donde el reposaba.

Me miraba extrañado pero no me importaba, estaba muy enfadada con él. Aclaró su garganta en busca de una explicación, pero yo lo ignoré. Después de un rato volvió a hacerlo.

-Oh, cállate ¿Quiéres?

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- me preguntó.

Respiré hondo y hablé.

-No podré ir a practicar mi puntería y todo por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, me dijeron que debía cuidarte.

-Te dije que no necesito una niñera.

-Pues dícelo a ellos.- Dije mirándolo ya un poco más calmada.

-Estás loca, Poker.

_¿Cómo me llamó?_

-¿Me llamaste Poker?

Al parecer él no se había percatado de ello, ya que pasó sus dedos por debajo de su nariz, lo que para mí delataba que estaba nervioso o avergonzado.

-Sí.- Respondió al fin.

-¿Por qué?

Tenía la mirada puesta en él, me intrigaba escuchar su respuesta.

-Suena mejor que Alex.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque Alex es nombre para un hombre.

_Jo, acaban de cuestionar tu femineidad_ ¡Cállate maldito subconsciente! Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Para tú información, es Alexis.- Dije avergonzada y fingiendo molestia.

-Sigue sonándome a hombre.- Dijo serio.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero inmediatamente la cerré, ya que no sabía que decir. Tenía razón. _¿Por qué mierda me eligieron este nombre?_

Hubo un silencio algo largo hasta que decidí hablar otra vez.

-Poker está bien por mí.- Dije en un tipo de murmullo apenas audible.- Y en mi defensa debo decirte que mi padre amaba los nombres extravagantes.- Aún estaba roja.

Nos miramos y él me mostró una especie de sonrisa divertida, la cual se veía bastante sincera. Amaba cuando me sonreía.

-Al parecer tu padre era un completo idiota.

Lo apunté formando pistolas con mis manos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Puso el libro que tenía en sus manos sobre su pecho y me hizo un gesto indicando que continuará.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Continúa.

-¿En serio quieres escuchar sobre mi padre?

-¿No quieres contarme?

_¿Quiere escucharme?_

-Ehhh... bueno.- Dije aún algo anonadada por el hecho de que quisiese escucharme.- No siempre fue un idiota, de hecho recuerdo mi infancia y el inició de mi adolescencia de muy buena manera. En ese entonces era un excelente padre.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Bueno, la verdad es que todo ocurrió cuando yo tenía 14 años, eramos los tres muy unidos con mis padres, viajábamos siempre que podíamos, cuando el presupuesto alcanzaba para hacerlo. Lo que en realidad no era muy seguido ya que mi padre no tenía trabajos muy estables, ya sabes...la economía.- Traté de bromear.- Era un día viernes común y corriente para nosotros, yo fui al instituto y mi padre a trabajar. Ese día mi madre había ido al supermercado después de dejarme en mi casa de estudio.- Suspiré.- Para resumir un poco la historia, ese día la secuestraron. No supimos nada de ella hasta 3 días después y al quinto día del secuestro la policía los encontró y capturaron al secuestrador y mi madre por fin volvió con nosotros.- Tuve que parar para tranquilizarme y no ponerme a llorar frente a él, era un tema del que no me gustaba hablar mucho.- Resultó que el secuestrador era... bueno, era... era un primo muy cercano a mi padre y al familia, ellos eran como hermanos. Fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos, además después nos enteramos que él... violó a mi madre y de que ella quedó embarazada...

-De Tyler.- completó la oración.

-Sí, de Tyler- Corroboré.- y como te imaginarás, mi papá cayó en una grave depresión. Empezó a beber todos los días, perdió su trabajo y todo comenzó a desmoronarse.- Guardé silencio unos segundos y luego continué.- Como mi padre estaba desempleado y mi madre embarazada, tuve que hacerme cargo y empecé a trabajar en vez de ir al instituto, en la cual estaban enterados de nuestra situación y de todo lo que había ocurrido, por lo que me ayudaron mucho dejándome dar exámenes libres y teniendo clases por internet. Vivímos con lo justo y lo necesario durante bastante tiempo. En mi trabajo no me pagaban mucho, ya que solo conseguí un trabajo de empaquetadora de víveres en un supermercado, pero gracias a la ayuda de las hermanas de mi madre que todos los meses nos daban una pequeña ayuda monetaria logramos salir adelante. Cuando nació Tyler tuve que cambiar de roles con mi madre, yo cuidaba al bebé y ella trabajaba y bueno, mi padre pasaba en un bar.

El silencio invadió la carpa, tenía la vista baja y cuando decidí subirla, noté en Daryl algo parecido a la compasión _Por Dios, eres patética_ Lo era.

-Ya deja de mirarme así Dixon.- Dije.

-Eres increíble Poker.

_¿Increíble? quizá increiblemente patética_ pero yo sabía a que se refería. Me sonrojé.

-Gracias.- Dije en un murmullo.- y con la vista baja.

-¿Y cómo mierda fuiste a la universidad?

-Gané una beca por haberme graduado con honores, pero nunca terminé mi carrera. Estaba de vacaciones con Tyler cuando todo empezó, ya sabes... los caminantes.- dije bromeando.- de no haber pasado nada ahora estaría comenzando mi último año.- Suspiré y lo miré.- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Quién es Daryl Dixon? quiero saberlo, aún eres un completo misterio para mí.- Le sonreí _Eso es mentira, le coqueteaste _ Ay Dios, debía tener problemas psicológicos.

Estuvo a segundos de darme una respuesta y quizá de contarme sobre él, pero fue entonces cuando escuchamos las voces de los demás y los pasos de alguien acercarse a la carpa.

-Alerta de Carol.- Le dije a Daryl.

Me miró extrañado, pero luego comprendió a que me refería cuando la madre de Sophia se asomó.

-Hola.- Dijo la delgada mujer.

Yo la saludé con la mano y Daryl con un gruñido. Ella entró.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?- Pregunté.

-Bien, Shane y Andrea han ido a buscar a Sophia.

Sonreí.

-Que bien, yo iré mañana.- Me puse pie y le hice una seña para que se sentara. Lo hizo.- Bueno, iré a ver si necesitan ayuda con la comida.- Me despedí de ellos con la mano y salí sin esperar a ver sus reacciones.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Hola queridas lectoras, se que quizás se estarán preguntando porqué el capítulo fue subido un Miércoles temprano y porqué no fue subido el Martes de la semana pasada, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo ya que he estado con algunos problemas de salud y he tenido que ir mucho al médico durante estos días y por supuesto me ha quitado bastante tiempo y ánimos, de hecho después de subir este capítulo tengo que ir otra vez a la consulta del médico pero preferí dejarles un capítulo (que esperamos les haya gustado) antes de salir a cualquier lado. Eso es todo supongo. Esperamos que les haya encantado el capítulo y bueno, no olviden comentar, votar y recomendar esta historia. Tengan un hermoso día.

**Se despiden otro día que no debería ser, Catalina y Paulette.**


	23. Vendaje

**N.A: **queridas lectoras, sabemos que debe de ser muy tarde en donde sea que vivan, lo sentimos ;) pero al menos este capítulo sí fue subido un día Martes. Dalalai, voten, comenten y disfruten del capítulo de hoy.  
>Psdt: No se entuciasmen mucho, el capítulo es corto.<br>**Las saludan un Martes bien tarde, Catalina y Paulette.**

**Vendaje.**

_Me despedí de elloscon la mano y salí sin esperar a ver sus reacciones._

La verdad es que en vez de ayudar con la carne -donde estaba Dale- ayudé a las mujeres con las ensaladas.

Fui a la RV ya que no había nadie y comencé a sacar las cosas de la mochila de Tyler, no era por ningún motivo en especial, pero quería recordarlo y esa era la única forma ya que solo me quedaba su mochila y nada más. Saqué una polera de mi hermano y con ella accidentalmente saltó una foto. La recogí ya que había caído al suelo y la verdad es que me sorprendí mucho al verla.

_¿Para qué querría Tyler una foto de su padre alcohólico?_ yo si fuera él, hubiese quemado esa fotografía hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Alguien entró en la RV y yo la guardé rápidamente en mi cazadora favorita - La que T-Dog había manchado con sangre hace ya un tiempo. Resulta que al limpiarla no quedó ni una sola marca de suciedad, quedo como nueva- Era Glenn.

-Hola- Dijo.

-Hola.

-La comida ya está lista, deberías ir a comer.

Asentí y comencé a guardar todo en la mochila nuevamente.

-Voy enseguida.

Asintió y se fue. Volví a meter mi mano en la cazadora, pero en vez de encontrar la foto, encontré el pañuelo rojo que me había ganado el día anterior. Sonreí y me lo amarré en la muñeca formando una especie de pulsera o más bien muñequera.

Luego de almorzar decidí llevarle su comida a Daryl, ya que Carol no se veía cerca y Dale me había dicho que no había pedido comida para Daryl esta vez.

-Te traje comida.- Dije al entrar.

-Gracias.- Respondió.

Le pasé la foto de mi padre.

-Ese es él .- Dije mientras apuntaba a una parte de la foto.

-¿Tu padre?

-Ajá... bueno ya me voy, no olvides comer.- Comencé a caminar hacia la salida.- Ah sí, volveré por la noche para cambiar tu gaza, de seguro que mañana esos puntos ya estarán bien.

-Eso espero.

Le sonreí y salí. Vi que Dale y Lori conversaban en un tronco que estaba bastante cerca de la carpa del cazador y sin querer escuché algo que claramente no debía. De la boca de Lori salió la palabra "embarazada". Me angustié y me sentí mal por ella si es que esa palabra significaba lo que creía. Me alejé para no poder escuchar nada más y fui a la RV en donde estuve leyendo casi toda la tarde. Era el libro que había sacado de la CDC la vez que vi a Lori y Shane y la misma noche en que Daryl me dijo que podía dormir en su cuarto, y por supuesto me recordó el impulsivo beso que le dí a la mañana siguiente. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que eso había ocurrido y de verdad me sorprendía que ahora nos llevaramos tan bien, es como si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido. _Aunque la verdad me gusta recordarlo_.

Estuve así hasta bien llegada la noche, por fin tuvimos un día tranquilo, incluso tuve tiempo de bañarme, cosa que agradecía a Dios ya que no había nada mejor que una ducha y la sensación de limpieza tras esta.

Salí en la noche solamente para ir a cambiarle el vendaje al cazador, todos los demás estaban sentados cenando, pero yo no tenía hambre así que pasé por detrás de ellos con la mochila al hombro.

-Buen provecho.- Dije.

Varios me miraron y algunos sonrieron y asintieron en respuesta. Seguí caminando en dirección a la carpa de Daryl, pero Dale lo notó.

-Cariño.- Me llamó, por lo que yo me volteé.- ¿No piensas comer?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, hoy no Dale.

-Deberías hacerlo.- Me dijo Carl quien estaba al lado de Dale y de su madre.- Sino podrías desaparecer.

Sonreí ante su comentario y recordé la vez en que me encontraba en la camioneta con Daryl cuando lo conocí, me había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-Está bien, me convenciste.- Le respondí al pequeño hijo del policia.- Pero primero debo hacer algo ¿Ok?

-Bueno.- Sonrió.

-Pues entonces.- Solté mis manos contra mis muslos.- En seguida vuelvo.- Le guiñé un ojo.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta llegar a la carpa. Entré sin avisar ya que supuse que estaría solo, pero claramente no fue así. Allí estaba Carol y él, ambos dirigeron sus miradas hacia mí cuando entré.

-Hola.

-Hola.- Respondió la delgada mujer con un tono que demostraba su molestia y frustración. Dejó el plato de comida que tenía en su regazo sobre la especie de velador que había dentro de la carpa y se fue, al parecer molesta sin yo saber el porqué. Miré como salía y después miré a Daryl.

-¿Pero qué mierda le pasa?- pregunté cuando ya estabamos solos. Suspiró.

-Está molesta porque no quise comer.

-Pues deberías hacerlo.- Le reproché mientras avanzaba hacia la cama.- Sino de nada servirán mis cuidados.

El cazador gruñó a mis palabras y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, claramente debía revisarle esa herida. Puse la mochila sobre la especie de silla que había junto a su cama y que hace unos segundos había ocupado Carol y saqué todo lo necesario para cambiar su vendaje.

-Sácate la camisa.- Dije firmemente.

-¿Qué?

-Que te saques la camisa.- dije mirándolo, el solo me veía confundido y no me hacia caso.- ¡Ay por favor! Soy tu doctora y además, no es nada que no haya visto antes.

Se tensó antes mis palabras pero me hizo caso. Tenía un físico espectacular, debía admitirlo, me puse algo nerviosa pero traté de respirar hondo y no dejar que él notara mis nervios, era la segunda vez que lo veía sin camisa, pero claro, la primera estaba inconsciente.

Me acerqué y retiré la gaza de su torso, su piel estaba tibia y él volvió a tensarse ante mi tacto.

-Debes relajarte.- Le dije mirándolo para arriba ya que debí agacharme para el cambio de vendas. Respiró hondo y se relajó. Saqué un gel cicatrisante y comencé a untarlo contra su cuerpo de forma circular, como me habían enseñado en la universidad y en cursos de primeros auxilios, puse una gaza y venda nueva y coloqué la mariposa de metal sobre la tela para que no se soltara nada. Me paré y quedé frente a él, más cerca de lo que hubiese querido, mi vista inmediatamente se fue a sus labios entreabiertos, por lo que no pude ver su reacción, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir nuestras respiraciones mezclándose, pero me alejé un poco como era lo correcto.

Listo.- dije aún un poco nerviosa. Me puse a guardar las cosas para no tener que mirarlo a la cara, me había sonrojado.- Ya puedes ponerte la camisa.

Y lo hizo. Luego lo ayudé a acomodarse nuevamente en su cama, ya que si se movía muy bruscamente podría lograr que los puntos se soltasen y sería como volver a cero. Quedé sentada junto a él en la cama. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo que no permitiría se alargara más.

-Creo que mañana ya podrás salir nuevamente si es que lo deseas, que se que es así, pero hay dos condiciones.- dije, ya que mientras estabamos en silencio había ideado un plan.- La primera es que debes comer...

Él gruñó en repuesta ante la primera condición, pero aún así asintió.

-¿Y la segunda?- preguntó.

-Que me dejes ir contigo a buscarla.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es peligroso.

-No tienes otra opción.- Me miró sin comprender.- Yo soy la doctora aquí y si quiero puedo decirle a Rick que no estás en condiciones de salir.

-Eso es trampa Poker.

-Oye, yo solo le estoy tratando de hacerle honor a mi nombre.- Dije en un tono de lo más inocente.

Sonrió como diciendo "me ha salido el tiro por la culata" Pareció pensarlo un poco y luego dijo.

-Está bien, puedes venir.

Sonreí ampliamente al notar que había logrado mi objetivo y lo abracé sin importarme como reaccionara.

-Gracias.-Le susurré al oído seguido de un largo beso cerca de la boca pero aún en la mejilla, me separé lentamente de él.- Bueno, ya que he conseguido lo que quería me retiraré.

Le guiñe un ojo, me paré y me fui de la carpa para cenar con Carl como había prometido. Conversé con Rick para explicarle que saldríamos al día siguiente hasta que logré convencerlo de que no sería peligroso. Luego de eso, me fui a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

**Continuará...**

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció? esperamos que bueno jeje. No olviden comentar, sus opiniones son muy importantes para nosotras, dalalai y que tengan un hermoso día mañana u hoy si están en otro país ;)

**Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.**


	24. Granero

**N.A: **Hola a todas, hoy le traemos otro capítulo de esta novela que tanto nos gusta escribir y bueno, esperamos que les guste. Dalalai, comenten, compartan, voten y tengan un buen día ;)

**Les saludan un día Martes seguido (¡Por fin!) Catalina y Paulette.**

**Granero.**

_Le guiñé un ojo, me paré y me fui de la carpa para cenar con Carl como había prometido. Conversé con Rick para explicarle que saldríamos al día siguiente hasta que logré convencerlo de que no sería peligroso. Luego de eso, me fui a dormir hasta el día siguiente._

Desperté y me arreglé como todos los días, ya todos estaban de pie y era la única dentro de la RV por lo que decidí salir.

Estaban desayunando, incluso Daryl estaba comiendo. Noté que había puesto su vista sobre mí y yo en respuesta levanté los pulgares, abrí la boca y le guiñé un ojo como diciendo "Lo estas haciendo bien muchacho". Él a cambio me regaló una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa.

Saqué un plato de la pila que había en la mesa y me serví un poco de huevos revueltos que habían para desayunar. Me senté junto a Carl, quién me saludó dándome los buenos días, nos pusimos a conversar de cualquier cosa en voz baja ya que pareciese como si nadie más quisiera hablar. Sin darnos cuenta cuando, Glenn estaba pidiendo la atención de todo el grupo ya que parecía que quería contarnos algo.

-Oigan.- Comenzó nerviosamente.

Introduje un poco de pan con huevo en mi boca cuando me atraganté por lo que Glenn acababa de decir.

-El granero está repleto de caminantes.

_¡¿QUÉ?! _comencé a toser por la comida mientras todos los demás parecían como si no pudiese digerir las palabras que el chico acababa de decir mientras que yo literalmente me había atragantado con mi comida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rick aún sin creerlo.

Glenn arregló su gorra nerviosamente y repitió.

-El... el granero está repleto de caminantes.

Shane se levantó y se encaminó hacia el lugar desde donde el chico asiático nos habló.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

Llegamos rápidamente junto al granero de donde salían los gruñidos de caminante que siempre me pareció haber escuchado. Shane se acercó lo más que pudo y miró por un orificio que allí había.

-No me digas que estás de acuerdo con esto- Le dijo a Rick después de mirar dentro y ya estando de pie frente a su compañero.

-No, no lo estoy, pero somos los huéspedes, no es nuestro el lugar.- Respondió Rick.

-¡Pero son nuestras vidas!- Gritó alterado.

-Baja la voz.- Indicó Glenn.

-No podemos pretender que esto no existe.- Dijo Andrea y yo estaba de acuerdo.

-No está bien para nada.- Dijo Shane - O tenemos que entrar ahí y hacer las cosas bien , o nos vamos. Hace tiempo que veníamos hablando de Fort Bening.

-No podemos ir.

-¿Por qué Rick?

-Porque mi hija aún no aparece.- Habló Carol.

-Ok.- Se pasó las manos por la cara.- Bueno, creo que es hora de que empecemos a pensar en otra posibilidad Carol.

-¡Shane!- Gritó Rick para que se detuviera.- No vamos a dejar a Sophia.

-Estoy cerca de dar con la niña, hace dos día hallé su maldita muñeca.- Dijo Daryl cabreado con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de abandonar la búsqueda y yo me sentía igual.

-Exacto Daryl, encontraste una muñeca, solo una muñeca.

-No sabes de que demonios hablas.- Respondió el cazador.

Mis ansias de encontrar a la niña crecieron aún más al escuchar a Shane hablar de esa manera, era un completo hijo de puta. Ahora tenía pensado salir lo antes posible, solo debía concordar con Daryl.

-...Y déjame decirte algo más viejo, si llegara a estar viva allá afuera y te viera venir todo drogado, con un cuchillo y un collar de orejas en el cuello, correría en dirección contraria.

Y entonces explotó, corrió para abalanzarse sobre Shane y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero al estar Rick en medio logró evitarlo. Todos fuimos hacia ellos para poder alejarlos lo más posible, al final quedé junto al cazador.

-Solo déjenme hablar con Hershell- Dijo Ricl.- Resolveré esto.

-¡Dime que es lo que vas a resolver! - Le gritó Shane.

-Si nos quedaremos y limpiaremos al granero, pero tengo que convencerlo, esta es su tierra.

-Para Hershell esas cosas de ahí adentro son personas.- Dijo Dale.- Personas enfermas. Su esposa, su... su hijastro.

-¿Tú sabías?- Preguntó Shane.

-Ayer hablé con Hershell- Respondió firmemente.

-¿Y esperaste toda la noche para decírnoslo?- Le cuestionó.

-Pensé que podríamos sobrevivir una noche más, así fue.- Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia Rick.- Estaba esperando a esta mañana para decir algo pero Glenn quería contarles.

-Hershell está loco Rick, si piensa que esas cosas están vivas.- Le habló Shane.

-Déjame hablar con él.

Iban a volver a gritarse cuando las puertas del granero comenzaron a moverse violentamente, lo que logró que todos nos alejáramos rápidamente de allí. Yo por mi parte me dirigí hacia donde estaba Daryl.

-Hey Dixon- Se volteó.- No esperaremos hasta la tarde, vamos a buscar a Sophia.

-Iré solo.- Me respondió y comenzó a alejarse.

Caminé rápidamente tras él.

-¿Qué? No, eso no es lo que acordamos.

-Pues olvida lo que acordamos.

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando? No puedes ir solo.

-Si puedo y lo haré.

Tomé su brazo deteniéndolo y volteándolo hacia mí. Con la mano con la que no agarraba su brazo lo apunté con el dedo y dije:

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más.

Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, se soltó violentamente de mi agarre y se fue sin mirar atrás. Quedé quieta como piedra sin poder creerlo, pero tras unos segundos después de ver como se alejaba, reaccioné, bufé y me dirigí a la RV en donde cuando entre vi a Andrea.

-Hola.- Me dijo.

-Hola.- vi como guardaba un arma en su cinturón- ¿Vas a salir?

-Sip.- Respondió.- Iré a buscar a Sophia con Rick.

-Me anotó.- Le dije sonriente apenas terminó de hablar.

-Está bien, pero debemos esperar, Rick fue a hablar con Hershell.

-Ok- Me acerqué al arsenal y saqué mi calibre 22.- Yo no digo nada si tú no dices nada.

Me sonrió divertida y asintió. Me guardé el arma y salí de la RV después de pedirle a Andrea que por favor me avisara cuando fuésemos a partir.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo de día Martes (por fin subido un Martes) que esperamos que les haya gustado. Tuvo muchos diálogos de la serie, lo sabemos, pero era necesario para poder seguir con la historia. No olvides votar, comentar y Dalalai. Tengan un buen día todas.

**Se despiden por fin un Martes, Catalina y Paulette.**


	25. Vergüenza

**N.A:** Hola a todas, bueno primero queremos pedir disculpas porque quizás el capítulo esté un poco (muy) tarde, pero al menos está el día que se prometió ;) y segundo queríamos recordarles como cada semana que voten, dalalai, comenten y compartan esta historia que tanto nos gusta escribir, tengan un buen día (o noche, en realidad no lo sabemos) y disfruten de este capítulo.

**Vergüenza.**

_Me sonrió divertida y asintió. Me guardé el arma y salí de la RV después de pedirle a Andrea que por favor me avisara cuando fuésemos a partir._

A la lejanía pude notar a Carl sentado y solo, dibujando en un libro. Me vio e hizo un gesto para que fuera a hacerle un poco de compañía, por lo que me acerqué a él.

-Hola.- Me dijo cuando llegué.

-Hola.- Dije sentándome a su lado.- ¿Qué haces?

-Le hago un dibujo a Sophia para cuando vuelva.- Asentí, era muy tierno de su parte.- ¿Crees que vuelva?

-Claro que sí.- Respondí inmediatamente.- De hecho saldremos a buscarla en unos minutos.

-¿Irás con Daryl?

-No, él decidió ir solo.- Me encogí de hombros.- Yo iré con tu padre y Andrea.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de distintas cosas cuando noté que el pequeño tiritaba. Inmediatamente me saqué la cazadora y la puse sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias Alex.- Me dijo el pequeño que luego dirigió su mirada hacia una de mis muñecas.- ¿Ese no es el pañuelo de Daryl?

Me sonrojé un poco.

-No. Quiero decir sí, pero no.

-¿Cómo?

-Se lo gané en una apuesta el otro día.

-Ah.- Respondió riendo debido a mi nerviosismo y notoria vergüenza. Dirigió su mirada a otro lado, haciendo un gesto extraño.- ¿Ese no es Daryl? - Preguntó apuntando con la cabeza a una persona que se veía a la lejanía y que agarraba su costado.

-No lo sé, creía que ya se había ido.- Murmuré, sin moverme de mi sitio.

-¿No irás a verlo?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque agarraba su costado, parecía dolerle.- Dijo.- y tú eres su doctora.

-Tienes razón.- Dije entre dientes y un poco enfadada de que estuviera en lo cierto. No quería verlo y menos aún tras su estúpida actitud de hace un rato. Pero parecía herido y bueno, yo era la doctora.- Iré a ver que le ocurre.- Dije despeinándolo un poco mientras me ponía de pie.

-Está bien.- Comencé a alejarme.- ¡Alex! - Gritó el pequeño y yo volteé a verlo. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole un "¿qué?" y por fin habló.- ¿No quieres tu cazadora?

_Lo había olvidado_

-No, tú la necesitas más que yo.- Sonreí.- Luego si la necesito te la pediré.

Asintió. Al llegar, entré en la carpa de Daryl, quien aún agarraba su costado _Pero ¿Qué carajo le pudo haber pasado?_

-¿Pero qué te pasó?

Me miró enojado y no respondió.

-Respóndeme.- Le exigí bastante enojada por su actitud _La que debería estar molesta soy yo._

-Me lastimé lazando la montura del caballo.- Dijo entre dientes y al parecer un poco avergonzado.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? es solo ponerle la montura al caballo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? - Respondí intrigada y aún fastidiada. Estaba de brazos cruzados mientras él seguía afirmando su costado.- Yo lo he hecho y nunca me ha pasado nada y nunca he visto que un herido le duela siquiera hacerlo, no requiere de mucha fuerza que digamos.

-No se la estaba poniendo al caballo.- Respondió en un murmullo.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacías entonces?

Se pasó la mano que no tenía en su costado herido por debajo de la nariz. Estaba nervioso o avergonzado, yo diría que un poco de ambas.

-La tiré al suelo.

-¿Cómo por qué? - Dije sin entender.- Que tontería Dixon.

-Carol.- Dijo él.- Carol se ha rendido, resignado.

-¿Qué? - Murmuré sorprendida por sus palabras _¿Qué carajo le ocurría a esa mujer? Digo, la quiero muchísimo, pero ¿Por qué se rendiría?_

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que recordé la herida del cazador. Me dirigí a la mochila la de los medicamentos, había decidido dejarla dentro de la carpa ya que mayoritariamente eran vendas y cosas que ayudarían a Daryl en su recuperación. La abrí y saqué toallas húmedas, vendas limpias, una toalla de tela y el gel cicatrizante.

-Sácate la camisa, hay que curar esa herida.

Demoró un poco en hacerme caso, pero finalmente lo hizo. Retiré las vendas lentamente y descubrí que alrededor de la herida había un poco de sangre. Tomé una toalla húmeda y limpié delicadamente su costado, ahora sin nerviosismo ni preocupación por su comodidad.

-Debes agradecerle a todas las santas vacas indias por el hecho de que no se saliera ningún punto.- Tomé la toalla de tela para comenzar a secar, ya que con las toallitas húmedas su costado quedó... bueno, quedó húmedo.

-Le dije a Carol estúpida perra.

Detuve lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir mi mirada a sus ojos, estábamos a solo unos centímetros otra vez, justo como la noche anterior. Podía ver sus tan suaves y deliciosos labios y debo admitir que de verdad quería besarlo, pero luego recordé lo que me había planteado y lo que acababa de decirme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desistió de buscar a su propia hija inventando la estúpida excusa de que no me quería perderme tampoco. Menuda mierda.

Volví a alejarme y pensé en mi respuesta.

-Bueno... la verdad es que a mi también me enoja y mucho que piense de esa manera, pero no creo que fuera una excusa eso de que no quiere perderte.- Hice una pausa para respirar y pensar en que decir.- Ella te quiere Daryl, y mucho.

Guardamos silencio el resto del tiempo que yo le curé. Al terminar solo le dije en un suspiro.

-Ya puedes ponerte la camisa.

Lo hizo y yo me encaminé a la salida, pero su voz me frenó.

-Poker.- Me llamó y yo volteé.- ¿A dónde vas?

Sonreí.

-A preparar mis cosas para salir a buscar a Sophia. Iré con Andrea y Rick.

Asintió.

-¿Estás molesta?

-Ya no.- Me sinceré.- El karma ya se desquitó por mí.- Sonreí.

Me miró fastidiado y yo me fui a hacer lo que le indiqué, preparar mis cosas para buscar a Sophia. Él bufó.

Busqué a Andrea hasta encontrarla, pero parecía que Rick aún no volvía y ya se hacía cada vez más tarde.

-¿Todavía no vuelve? - Le pregunté alterándola un poco ya que no había notado mi presencia.

-no, osea... había vuelto, pero Hershell le pidió que le ayudase en algo.

-A este punto terminaremos saliendo mañana.- Dije con un poco de fastidio.

Andrea parecía no escucharme, miraba un punto fijo un poco choqueada. Miré hacia donde estaba observando y logré por fin entender su reacción.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Ese a sido el capítulo de día Martes, que al parecer no fue subido tan tarde como creía. Esperamos que les haya gustado como nos gustó a nosotras. Dalalai, comenten compartan, voten y tengan un buen día o noche. Esperamos estar subiendo capítulo el próximo Martes y... eso (PD: admiren mi foto de perfil jeje).

**Se despiden este Martes con sabor a Lunes, Catalina y Paulette.**


	26. Fluorescente

**N.A:** ¿Qué tal adorables lectoras? Sabemos que esperaron por el capítulo del día Martes, pero esta semana hemos estado de vacaciones en nuestro país gracias a "Las fiestas patrias" y como supongo más de alguna de ustedes deben hacer, las pasamos en familia y no hemos tenido el tiempo como para subir un capítulo para ustedes, pero ¡aquí estamos!  
>También queremos darles un anuncio importante, de ahora en adelante subiremos los capítulos los días Sábados, ya que son mucho más cómodos para nosotras (supongo que habrán notado que no teníamos una muy buena relación con los días Martes). El capítulo de hoy tiene un pequeño Daryl P.O.V, no influye en casi nada, es solo para darle coherencia a lo que van a leer.<br>No olvides comentar, Dalalai, vota y comparte nuestra historias con quienes creas la apreciaran tanto como tú... y comenten, nos encanta saber tu opinión.

**Les saludan un Sábado totalmente fuera de lugar, Catalina y Paulette.**

**Fluorescente.**

_Andrea parecía no escucharme, miraba un punto fijo un poco choqueada. Miré hacia donde su vista observaba y logré por fin comprender su reacción._

Venían Rick y Hershell, ambos con un bastón que traía un caminante agarrado por el cuello. Todo el resto del grupo venía detrás con las armas en alto, apuntando a los muertos vivientes.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- Murmuré para mí.

Vi como Shane se ponía delante de ellos - ya estando a una pequeña distancia de nosotras.- y comenzaba a dispararle al caminante de Hershell traía consigo explicándole, o mejor dicho gritándole que si fuesen tan solo enfermos, no soportarían seguir vivos tras aquella lluvia de balas ... y era verdad.

Rick desesperadamente le gritaba que se detuviese, que ya era suficiente, pero para Shane parecía que jamás podría llegar a serlo. Se acercó a las puertas del granero y disparándole al candado, lo abrió.

A Andrea y a mí no nos quedó otra opción más que subir las armas y comenzar a disparar a todos aquellos caminantes que salían por la puerta del granero. Logramos ponernos en orden con los demás y hacer una fila horizontal y paralela al lugar de donde salían los muertos vivientes. Miré para atrás y pude como es que Lori trataba de tranquilizar a su pequeño y como Beth, Maggie, Patricia y Hershell lloraban la pérdida de tantos seres queridos. Volví mi vista al frente, pero ahora el shock fue para mí.

Me quedé allí, choqueada y pareciendo una estatua hecha de piedra, sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Caminaba hacia mí. Mi padre. No llegaron a ser más de tres segundos los que duró fuera del granero sin ser disparado, pero para mí fueron horas, segundos que pasaban muy lentamente, haciendo que el momento fuera eterno e infinito.

Para los demás probablemente debió haber sido un caminante más, otro monstruo al cual exterminar, un ser insignificante, un estorbo. Puede que en vida no haya sido el mejor hombre que pudo existir, no digo que lo fuera porque claramente nunca lo fue, pero es... era mi padre. Él me crió, me enseñó a hablar y también a vivir.

Mi subconsciente me mostró una nueva opción, puso un botón frente a mí con el cual podría apagar mis emociones, estaba sobre una mesa y decía "Para apagar sus sentimientos, presione aquí" _Presiónalo _ Me decía _Presiónalo y dejarás de sufrir_. En cuestión de minutos esa opción ya había invadido mi mente casi por completo, pero no lo haría, eso solo significaría dejar de sentir, rendirme y eso no era una opción, o al menos no hasta que encontráramos a Sophia, ella era mi última gota de esperanza que me quedaba.

Y al volver a la realidad en la que me encontraba, al frente de aquel granero y con mi padre que ya no era mi padre, convertido en un caminante tirado en el suelo completamente muerto, pude presenciar como es que la gota esperanzadora que me quedaba caía en el vaso, rebalsándolo totalmente. Allí estaba la hermosa, frágil y pequeña Sophia, frente a los ojos de todos y hambrienta de sangre. Muerta al igual que mi padre, hecha un caminante.

Nadie podía creerlo. Carol intentó correr hacia ella, pero Daryl la retuvo en sus brazos y Rick le disparó. Todos estaban completamente tristes, todos lloraban... menos yo, yo solo decidí alejarme de todos y de todo. Caminé lejos de allí y me senté en un tronco muy alejado de todo. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero en realidad no había mucho en lo que pensar. Solo en el gran vacío que ardía insoportablemente en mi interior.

Ya había llegado la noche, no quise moverme de mí lugar, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie. Me recosté sobre el tronco y sin saber cuando... caí dormida.

Desperté al sentir unas punzadas en la espalda, me senté y pude ver los ojos de quien proporcionaba aquel dolor en mí. Era Daryl y al parecer ya era de noche.

-¿Qué? - Le dije cortante.

-Te perdiste el funeral de Sophia.

Agaché la cabeza, tenía razón, pero ese funeral representaba el dejar ir todo lo que quedaba de mí. Las penas, risas, mi sensibilidad, la felicidad y mis recuerdos... todo, pero claro... no asistí. Fui una cobarde, no pude cerrara el capítulo.

Todo ese tiempo que estuve en silencio pensando, él se mantuvo junto a mí sin decir palabra.

-Vi a mi padre.- Dije para llenar el silencio.

-Lo sé.- Sin dejarme responder nada, continuó.- Está junto a Sophia.- Dijo en forma de condolencias, o esa impresión me dio.

-Sí, lo sé.- Me ablandé un poco.- Quizás no fue el mejor hombre del mundo, pero aún así le quiero y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Al parecer solo me queda ser positiva y pensar en que ellos deben estar en un mejor lugar y mejor que nosotros.

-No, literalmente está junto a Sophia.

_No puede ser cierto_

-¿Qué? ¿Co... cómo?- Pregunté anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, lo enterramos después del funeral de Sophia.

_¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo? _Dejé de cuestionarme y cuestionarlo, me puse de pie y lo abracé fuertemente, como nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo antes.

**Daryl P.O.V**

Me abrazó con fuerza. En un principio no sabía que hacer, me cuestionaba entre si abrazarla estaría bien o no. Pero luego me dí cuenta de que nadie podría vernos, estábamos totalmente apartados del campamento y la casa. Lentamente acerqué mis manos, poniendo una sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su pelo. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, ya que en él reposaba su cabeza.  
>Estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que ella subió su cabeza y su vista a mis ojos.<p>

-Gracias.- Dijo en volumen bajo.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y fue entonces que por primera vez me fijé en sus singulares ojos, eran verdes en su gran mayoría, pero cerca de la pupila cambiaba su color a un café caramelo muy singular.  
>Sin saber como sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos.<p>

**Alex P.O.V**

No aguanté la tentación y lo besé. Puse mis labios sobre los suyos para poder olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, para agradecerle lo que hizo por mí y porque simplemente ya no podía seguir ocultando mis sentimientos por él, por más que quisiese a Carol. En un principio no respondía a mi beso, pero después de que lo hiciese, este se convirtió en un beso lento y tierno, lleno de cariño y agradecimiento o al menos por mi parte. Él me abrazaba y yo podía sentir su calor y su aroma totalmente único que en serio me volvía loca. Nadie más existía, nadie más que nosotros dos y ese momento. Sus labios sabían tan bien que si fuese por voluntad propia y si no necesitase oxígeno jamás me separaría de ellos. Es como todos quienes están enamorados dicen, como una droga de la que te haces dependiente.

_¡Wow, wow, wow! detente allí ¿Dijiste enamorada? ¿Estás enamorada de Daryl? _ Mi subconsciente tenía razón, ¿Lo estaba? No, solo me gusta... y mucho.

Esos pensamientos me hicieron sonreír como una borracha y me dio la oportunidad de separarme de él y sus labios para recobrar el oxígeno, para respirar aunque fuese un poco.

Volví a esconder mi rostro en su cuello, estaba roja cual tomate y no quería que me viese, aunque muy bien sabía que no podría verme ya que la única luz que nos alumbraba era la luz de la luna. Otra vez sonreí, pero esta vez contra su cuello y el motivo se debió porque recordé una canción de mi banda favorita en la cual hablaban sobre que quería apagar las luces solo para ver si la chica brillaba en la oscuridad, quizás no tuviese mucha relación con esta situación ya que yo solo estaba sonrojada y quería ocultar mi rostro para que no notase que me había sonrojado, pero de alguna manera no pude evitar recordar como me encantaba cantar las canciones de esa banda en el cuarto del campus de la universidad en la que estudiaba junto con mi mejor amiga Alice y lo bien que lo pasábamos. Y claro, también en que quizás no volvería a verla.

Recordé donde estaba y con quien, pero debido a que ya llevábamos un buen rato abrazados y por los pensamientos sobre mi amiga, comenzaba a tornarse incómodo. Me separé de él con la vista baja. Me senté nuevamente en el tronco, pero esta vez frente a Daryl y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Se está haciendo tarde Daryl, deberías ir a dormir.

-Tú también Poker.

-Sí, en seguida iré.- Mentí.- solo quiero estar aquí un rato más.

Lo miré, asintió, se dio media vuelta y camino en alguna dirección desconocida para mí.

Me recosté en el tronco nuevamente y usé mis manos como almohada pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Traté de analizarlo parte por parte, pero me fue imposible seguir siendo optimista y creyendo que todo estaría bien, porque estaba segura de que jamás volvería a estarlo. No podía seguir siendo tan blanda y sensible, tan débil. Desde ahora cerraría la puerta de mis sentimientos, pues no dejaría que influyeran en las decisiones que tuviese que tomar a futuro, trataría de ser más fría, más como Shane y menos como Rick, pensar en lo que sería conveniente para todos, no pensaba guardar mi opinión en caso de poder opinar sobre cualquier tema. Y pensando en todo esto, me quedé dormida nuevamente.

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Bueno ese fue el nuevo capítulo que esperamos les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras. Dalalai, comenta, vota y habla de esta fic con todas las walkers que conozcas. Tengan un buen día.  
><strong>Se despiden el primer capítulo de día Sábado, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	27. Bar

**N.A: **Queridas lectoras, lamento subir este capítulo tan despiadadamente tarde, pero es que la verdad es que los Sábados y yo no nos llevamos para nada de bien, y la verdad es que he decidido (Catalina) que los capítulos serán subidos los días Martes nuevamente y si eso no funciona, cualquier día de la semana (esperemos que funcione). Por favor no olviden comentar (nos encanta leer sus comentarios y responderlos por supuesto), voten y compartan. Que tengan una hermosa mañana, día o noche jeje.  
><strong>Les saludan hoy, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Bar.**

_Me recosté en el tronco nuevamente y usé mis manos como almohada pensando en todo lo había ocurrido. Traté de analizarlo parte por parte, pero me fue imposible seguir siendo optimista y creyendo que todo estaría bien, porque estaba segura de que jamás volvería a estarlo_. _No podía seguir siendo tan blanda y sensible, tan débil. Desde ahora cerraría la puerta de mis sentimientos, pues no dejaría que influyeran en las decisiones que tuviese que tomar a futuro, trataría de ser más fría, más como Shane y menos como Rick, pensar en lo que sería conveniente para todos, no pensaba guardar mi opinión en caso de poder opinar sobre cualquier tema. Y pensando en todo esto, me quedé dormida nuevamente._

Desperté con la incomodidad de haber dormido en un tronco la noche anterior, pasando frío y sufriendo por la visita de los fantasmas de los recuerdos que me atormentaban al triple de lo que fue antes de ver a mi padre vuelto un caminante. Amargura. Amargura y frialdad hacia todo lo que me rodeaba, ni siquiera el recuerdo del dulce beso de la noche anterior lograba sacarme una sonrisa ni mejorar mi ánimo. Todo lo veía gris.

Caminé hacia el campamento para ver si en algo podía ayudar, pero a unos kilómetros del tronco, logré divisar una carpa…. La carpa de Daryl.

_ ¿Por qué mierda no está con el grupo? _

Tenía la duda pero no iría, no quería verlo ni hablar con él, así que solo seguí de largo.

Llegué hacia donde estaba el grupo y lo único que vi fueron caras largas, tristes, de preocupación y pena. No veía ni a Rick o Glenn por allí, pero tampoco a los Greene, así que supuse que estaban en su casa hablando sobre el tema del granero, pero la verdad no me interesaba demasiado.

Me direccionaba hacia la RV para buscar un sweater o alguna chaqueta ya que solo tenía una polera y Carl tenía mi cazadora. Entré y tomé lo primero que encontré en la mochila de Tyler, una camisa de franela de hombre. Era grande y abrigada y me servía para al menos ahuyentar el frío que sentía. Estaba tomando mi cabello en una coleta alta cuando Maggie entró al vehículo.

-Por fin te encuentro.- Dijo aliviada y con aún preocupación en su rostro.

-Hola.- Dije sin ánimos y terminando de tomar mí cabello.

-Te necesito urgentemente – Dijo en respuesta.- Beth está en un tipo de shock, no reacciona.

-¿Y por qué me necesitas?

-Eres médico.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿No es su responsabilidad? – Dije en tono desagradable para ahuyentarla y lograr que por fin me dejara tranquila.

-No…. No sabemos dónde está, suponemos que en el bar local – Guardé un corto silencio.- Rick y Glenn fueron a buscarlo.

Me crucé de brazos y agaché la mirada dirigiéndola hacia el suelo.

_ ¿Siempre eres tan mierda? _Preguntó mi subconsciente, y Maggie ha de estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Por favor.- Dijo ella tras no encontrar una respuesta rápida de mi parte.- Es urgente.

Mordí mi labio inferior, la miré y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Me giré y con la puerta abierta la miré.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿No dijiste que era urgente?

Asintió seriamente y caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, específicamente al cuarto de Beth. Ahí estaba ella, sobre la cama inerte y con sus hermosos ojos bien abiertos. A su lado estaba Patricia acariciándola con ternura y preocupación en su rostro. Me acerqué a la cama y tomé la muñeca de aquella joven. No reaccionaba a mi contacto, tomé su pulso. Miré a Maggie.

-Bueno…su pulso es normal – Toqué su frente y cuello.- y no tiene fiebre. Por tanto tendré que fijar atención a otras cosas, pero para eso necesito más utensilios médicos que solo el estetoscopio.

-En seguida.- Dijo Patricia poniéndose de pie.

Me trajo todo lo necesario para revisarla y yo por supuesto se lo agradecí.

Busqué en Beth síntomas médicos que pudieran indicarme el porqué de la reacción de su cuerpo. Parecía estar totalmente sana, pero al mismo tipo estaba totalmente tiesa, como si fuera un maniquí.

Al terminar hablé con las mujeres.

-Bueno… ella está totalmente sana respecto a su cuerpo, no está enferma ni tiene síntomas de ninguna enfermedad que al menos yo conozca, su temperatura está normal al igual que su pulso y esto sin duda fue causado por todo el estrés que ha tenido que vivir en las últimas 48 horas, es decir… fue realmente difícil de ver. Igual que para todos los demás, solo que ella no lo soportó como nosotros lo hemos hecho.- Dije al recordar a mi padre y a Sophia salir del granero.- Lo que ella realmente necesita es que su padre vuelva, necesita todo el apoyo posible que puedan darle y por supuesto debe comer, de lo contrario podía empeorar, además si no come podría desaparecer, está muy delgada.

Ambas asintieron con tristeza a mis palabras, podía verlo en sus rostros, y eso me hacía sentir un mal.

-Por lo demás – Suspiré.- ya que no tengo nada importante que hacer, me gustaría encargarme de los cuidados de Beth y con la comida de todos.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Maggie sorprendida.

-Sí… no soy la mejor chef en la cocina ni mucho menos, pero ustedes se ven de verdad cansadas y además no me haría nada de daño aprender un poco, nunca está de más una mano extra.

-Por supuesto que puedes ayudar.- Habló Patricia – Muchas gracias.

Asentí con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro y me puse a trabajar. Las horas se me pasaron volando, ya que no permití tener más preocupaciones en la mente que el cuidado de Beth.

A la hora del almuerzo no vi a Daryl, no creo que nadie lo haya hecho, ha estado alejado de todos desde anoche y no sé porqué.

Estaba en la cocina lavando los platos cuando Lori y Carl se me acercaron, ella apoyada en los hombros de hijo.

-Hola Alex.- Me dijo la mujer.

Me volteé y sequé mis manos en los pantalones que traía puestos.

-Hola – Dije sonriéndole al niño - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podrías cuidar de Carl por un rato? – La notaba ansiosa.

-Sí, claro ¿Por?

-Es que… necesito ir a ver algo con Dale.

-Ah, pues claro que sí, no es molestia – Revolví el cabello del pequeño – De hecho ni siquiera debiste preguntar.

-Muchas gracias – Me dijo sonriendo – Te debo una.

Asentí, ella le dijo algo a su hijo, besó su cabeza y se fue, dejándome así, sola con el pequeño de Carl.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Esperemos que bueno, porque a nosotras nos pareció bueno así que… nada jeje, no olviden votar (Dalalai), comentar (¡Por favor!) y recomendarla con otros walkers y pues nada, tengan un bonito día, o noche o madrugada, quien sabe. Ya queremos que sea Lunes en Chile! Tengan una linda vida ;)  
><strong>Se despiden, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	28. Discusiones

**N.A: **Bueno, por fin un capítulo seguido. Esperamos que les guste y… si no se me olvida nada pues, que no olviden comentar (¡por favor!), voten y propaguen la noticia de que esta fic existe y tengan un lindo día (o noche, por supuesto). Disfruten del capítulo.  
><strong>Les saludan Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Discusiones.**

_Asentí, ella le dijo algo a su hijo, besó su cabeza y se fue, dejándome así, sola con el pequeño de Carl._

Me pasé toda la tarde con Carl, quien incluso se tomó el tiempo de ayudarme con la cena. Era adorable y muy simpático, se podría decir que incluso éramos amigos.

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos comenzaban a aparecer, todos… menos Lori. Los demás esperábamos a que apareciera, pero nada, brillaba por su ausencia. Recordé que me había dicho que iría con Dale a algún lugar, así que hablé.

-¿Dale? – Llamé su atención y la de todos los presentes - ¿y Lori?

-¿Qué? No lo sé, por qué tendría que saberlo.

-Es que… hoy por la tarde ella se acercó a mí y me dijo si podía cuidar de Carl, porque tú y ella irían a resolver un asunto.

Carl asintió a mis palabras.

-¿Qué? – Dijo con sorpresa – Yo he estado todo el día en la RV, no he visto a Lori, creí que cuidaba de Beth.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y la preocupación podía notarse en el rostro de todos.

-Carl.- Llamé su atención- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre antes de irse?

-Que volvería en un rato y que no me preocupara por ella – Dijo con angustia.

-¿Nadie la ha visto? – Todos negaron.

-Mierda – Dijo Shane bastante angustiado – Debió de haber ido a buscar a Rick.

-Voy a ver si la encuentro por alrededor – Dijo Carol antes de pararse de su asiento y salir por la puerta de la casa.

-Sí, yo también iré a ver – Dije.

-Te acompañaré – Dijo Carl poniéndose de pie.

-No, tú te quedarás cuidando de Beth, enfermero.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, te quedas.

-Ella tiene razón Carl – Dijo Shane – si la encuentran háganmelo saber, sino tendré que ir por ella.

-Está bien – Respondí.

Salí y estuve unos minutos buscando por los alrededores y llamando a la esposa del sheriff, pero nada, ni rastro. Luego recordé que Daryl se había alejado del grupo, parecía que había hecho un campamento individual y aparte.

Caminé hacia donde recordaba había visto su carpa esa mañana antes de ir con todos los demás y cuidar de Beth, pude divisar y escuchar al estar a mucha distancia incluso, que el cazador le gritaba a alguien, y cuanto más me acercaba, más idea tenía de quien podría ser ese alguien.

Mi teoría se comprobó al ver que Carol caminaba en mi dirección con la vista baja, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. Iba a pasar de mí, pero la detuve al agarrar su brazo.

-¿Pero qué carajo ocurrió? – Pregunté preocupada.

No habló, solo me miró unos segundos para luego soltarse de mi agarre y volver a caminar en dirección a la casa.

_Todo esto debe ser culpa de Daryl _Dijo mi subconsciente. Y lo era, o al menos eso creía. Hace unos minutos Daryl le gritaba a Carol y segundos después, ella se va llorando. Apuré mis pies, estaba muy cabreada.

-¿Qué mierda le dijiste? – Pregunté al llegar a su campamento improvisado. Fui cortante al hablar para mostrarle de una forma retorcida que eso estaba mal, independientemente de lo que haya ocurrido. ¡Hizo llorar a Carol por Dios!

-No es de tu incumbencia – Dijo dándome la espalda.

-Ooooh, claro que lo es, Carol es mi amiga por si no lo sabías, y de verdad me importa.

-Pues no lo parece – Dijo aún dándome la espalda.

¿S_e referiría al beso?_

-Eso no importa, lo es ¡Y no me cambies el tema Dixon! ¿Qué mierda pasó? – Estaba extremadamente cabreada, me ignoraba - ¡No me des la espalda y respóndeme!

Pensaba que no pensaba responder, siguió haciendo lo suyo, ignorándome.

-Está bien, no me respondas – Le dije indignada y enfurecida – Pero no esperes que volvamos a hablar.

Me puse a caminar muy rápido, alejándome de él y caminando, mejor dicho casi trotando, hacia la casa Greene. Sentía pasos tras de mí, y seguido una mano afirmando violentamente mi brazo, para después darme vuelta y ponernos frente a frente.

-Suéltame – Le dije molesta, pero parecía escucharme - ¡Que me sueltes idiota!

-¿En serio pelearemos por una mierda como esta?

-A juzgar por cómo te acabas de comportar, sí – Le dije en un tono molesto y sarcástico.

_ ¿Qué mierda le pasa a este hombre? _

-Me preguntó si es que había visto a Lori y luego comenzó a hablarme de esas típicas mierdas sobre cómo cree que soy y cómo debo comportarme – Dijo.

Bajó la vista y con la mano libre pasó sus dedos por debajo de su nariz. Él me acababa de explicar lo que ocurrió, y de alguna manera estoy molesta y ¿Contenta? De que me buscara, de que me explicara.

_A la mierda la lógica del mundo._

No sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, así que decidí concentrarme en lo que en verdad había ido a hacer.

-Y… - Empecé secamente - ¿Has visto a Lori?

Me soltó el brazo y me miró fijamente por unos segundos, su mirada últimamente se estaba volviendo indescifrable para mí y al ver ese escudo que ponía en su mirada, acciones y palabras, pude notar que el Dixon cerrado y solitario del principio, había vuelto.

-Seguro fue tras Rick – Me respondió cortante.

Asentí, no necesitaba saber nada más para saber que así fue. Si no lo había visto o si no quiso ayudarla en su búsqueda, daba igual. Estaba segura de que había ido tras su esposo. Daryl solo se alejó, caminando de vuelta a su improvisado campamento, mientras yo trotaba hacia la granja para indicarles a todos que Lori no estaba por los alrededores.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Se que quizás el capítulo fue algo corto, pero la verdad son las 2 A.M (Arctic Monkeys, ok no) en mi país y estoy muuuuy cansada (solo a mí se me ocurre subir capítulos en la madrugada) esperamos que les haya gustado, el siguiente (o el siguiente del que viene, no estoy segura) se viene con todo el salseo que se puedan imaginar, estamos seguras que les gustara… pero al final del día quizás no tanto… lo dejaremos en suspenso jeje.  
>P.D: para quienes leyeron Fireside cuando se los recomendé, ahora deben leer No.1 Party Anthem, es un epílogo y es hermoso! Bueno, comenten (por favor), voten (Dalalai) y fomenten la noticia ;) Por supuesto tengan un buen día ;) (o noche y vida)<br>**Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.**


	29. Flechas y Navajas

**N.A: **Queridas lectoras, aquí está el capítulo que puede que sea algo agridulce para ustedes, pero esperamos que les guste. Estaremos actualizando la novela pronto. Tengan una buena vida, día, noche y también debemos informarles que el siguiente capítulo debería estar siendo subido el día Jueves o Viernes, ya que el día Sábado estaré viajando hacia la capital (Chile) y no volveré hasta el Miércoles 12 de Noviembre, así que si el capítulo no es subido ninguno de los días que les he indicado, lo más probable es que esa semana no haya capítulo. Arctic Monkeys lo vale jeje. No olvides votar, comentar (por favor), Dalalai y ten una buena tarde

**Les saludan Catalina y Paulette.**

**Flechas y Navajas.**

_Asentí, no necesitaba saber nada más para saber que así fue. Si no la había visto o si no quiso ayudarla en su búsqueda, daba igual. Estaba segura de que había ido tras su esposo. Daryl solo se alejó, caminando de vuelta a su improvisado campamento, mientras yo trotaba hacia la granja para indicarles a todos que Lori no estaba por los alrededores._

Al llegar, expliqué que no la había visto y entonces, el rostro de Shane prácticamente se desfiguró. No daba más de preocupación, definitivamente la quería mucho, ya que inmediatamente fue en su búsqueda.

Fue un espectáculo algo triste de ver, ya que parecía que él fuese el único que aún no notaba que Rick y Lori se amaban.

Shane tardó quizás una hora y media en llegar de vuelta a la granja… con Lori. Ella venía algo herida, apenas llegaron me acerqué.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? – Lo pregunté y nos abrazamos.

-Sí – Pero lo estaré mejor aún cuando vea a Rick ¿Dónde está?

Silencio incómodo, ella volvió engañada por Shane, sin duda.

Lori en seguida notó nuestros rostros y por deducción debió darse cuenta de que su esposo no había vuelto aún.

Fulminó a Shane con la mirada y se fue prácticamente echando humo por los oídos hacia la casa. Todos quienes estaban fuera entraron tras la esposa de Rick. Todos menos yo.

Estaba atardeciendo, pero aún había claridad, así que no necesitaba una linterna para caminar por los alrededores, y por los alrededores me refería al aislado "campamento" de Daryl, por lo que me puse en marcha. Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía con exactitud el porqué iría a verlo, ni siquiera que le diría. Era probable que estuviera cabreado por mi anterior reacción a su sinceridad, ya que me mostré muy indiferente, a pesar de que por dentro prácticamente estuve a punto de derretirme por él y cada palabra que salió de su boca, y aunque me costó admitirlo, al volver a la granja logré aceptar que así era.

Por cada paso que daba, un nuevo pensamiento venía a mi mente. Llegué a la conclusión de que nunca, ni siquiera con Oliver me había sentido de esta manera, y es que era extraño. Todos los novios con los que había estado (Oliver había sido el único realmente serio) los he conocido por un largo tiempo, e incluso a Oliver lo conocía desde mi niñez, antes de siquiera pensar en salir con ellos y entablar una relación seria. Conocía todo sobre ellos, he incluso dos ni siquieraeran de mi agrado. Y mientras estuve con ellos sentía que mis sentimientos no eran correctos, no me sentía bien, no sentía el "eso" que tanto buscaba como lo creía que lo estaba sintiendo con un hombre casi totalmente desconocido para mí.

Y es que al fin me sentía libre de admitir que mis sentimientos por Daryl Dixon eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerme sentir el "eso" que tanto estuve buscando y aunque sabía que quizás se le que atribuirían al hecho del gran apocalipsis zombie en el que ahora vivíamos, simplemente yo sentía la certeza de que no era así.

Pensar sobre mis sentimientos hacia él no me estaba llevando realmente a ningún lado, no pensaba decir nada en cuando estuviera frente a Dixon. De todas maneras ya había llegando _Ya se te ocurrirá algo _me dijo el subconsciente.

No se encontraba fuera, así que supuse que debía estar adentro de la carpa, y así fue. La carpa se encontraba abierta, así que decidí entrar. Se encontraba al parecer afilando sus flechas.

-Hola – Le dije un poco tímida.

Él subió la vista y me quedó mirando por unos segundos, luego la dirigió nuevamente a lo que se encontraba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con notable irritación en su voz.

Su pregunta me agarró por sorpresa, porque la verdad ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo allí?

-La verdad no lo sé… yo, quería verte supongo- Estaba actuando indiferente y yo me encontraba algo confundida aún - ¿Preferirías que me vaya? – Apunté hacia afuera.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Sí, sería mejor – Sus palabras eran ásperas e hirientes de cierto de modo.

-E… está bien – Tartamudeé, estaba por irme cuando mi subconsciente me habló _No seas estúpida mujer, él te importa. Si te vas será como mandarlo todo a la mierda, así que date la vuelta y dile lo que en verdad piensas _ - No, ¿sabes qué? – Me di la vuelta – No me iré.

-Alex, solo vete.

_Alex, me dijo Alex_ Eso me enfureció, pero me dio el empujón que necesitaba para entrar completamente decidida al interior de su carpa.

-No me iré Dixon – Dije en tono desafiante y poniendo mis manos en las caderas.

Me miró con una pizca casi imperceptible de sorpresa por mi reacción y dejó las flechas y la navaja en un bolso junto a la cama. Se puso de pie. Suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?

Recordé lo que había dicho mi subconsciente en el camino, eso de decirle lo que sentía y eso haría, pero a mi manera. Tomé valor.

-Esto- Caminé con decisión hacia él y lo besé. Lo sorprendí y en un principio no respondió, pero luego cedió y siguió mi ritmo.

Tenía mis manos en su cuello y él las suyas en mi espalda baja, apegándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dándome a entender que él estaba disfrutando de la situación tanto como yo. La sensación que me causaba estar así de cerca de Daryl era totalmente indescriptible, en definitivamente él despertaba el "eso" que nadie más pudo despertar en mí antes. Sentía como si jamás pudiera llegar a saciarme de él. Intensifiqué el beso con fiereza, mezclando nuestras lenguas con fuerza, como si fuera una guerra de sentimientos que quisiéramos definir, pero que sabíamos que nos costaría.

En todo momento siguió mi ritmo y me dio a entender que se sentía justo como yo. Dejé mis pensamientos de lado y me dejé llevar por el momento.

Pasó sus manos suavemente de mi espalda a mi trasero, y de mi trasero a mis muslos, los cuales subí para rodear sus caderas con mis piernas. Nos dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama, para dejarnos caer en esta. Quedé bajo de él y nos separamos para tomar aire, fueron solo unos segundos en los que nos mantendríamos separados, solo el tiempo necesario para recobrar el aliento, no lo dejaría cambiar de opinión.

Me acomodé mejor bajó de él sin soltar su cuello, lo miré a los ojos, tenía las pupilas dilatas y los labios rojos, me encantaba como me miraba, pero de nuevo no podía descifrar lo que me quería decir, lo que me decía su mirada. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, él era tan intenso y lo que sentía por ese hombre me sentía sentir extraña, pero muy bien. Con mis manos en su cuello comencé a acercarlo lentamente a mí, nuestros labios estaban casi juntos cuando retomé lo que hacíamos antes de caer en la cama, comencé a dar pequeños besitos en los que solo juntábamos nuestros labios para sentir su sabor. Él cerró los ojos y luego lo hice yo.

Esos pequeños besos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más largos y más lentos, hasta el momento en que juntamos nuestras lenguas otra vez y comenzó a besarme más rápido y más profundamente. Yo acariciaba su cabello con ambas manos, y él mi cuello solo con una, ya que con la otra afirmaba su cuerpo con su codo para no caer sobre mí.

Sentía todo como un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era y no podía creer que todo aquello en serio estuviese pasando, me sonreí interrumpiendo nuestro beso, me sentía bien, contenta. Aprovechamos mi interrupción para volver llenar nuestros pulmones con el tan preciado oxígeno del cual había olvidado su existencia.

Él apoyó ambos codos ahora que nos habíamos separado y yo no podía parar de sonreír de la boba manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Él me observaba tan fijamente que comenzó a darme vergüenza que me viera así. Tapé mi rostro con ambas manos. Me refregué la cara y luego saqué mis manos de mi rostro. Daryl me seguía mirando, pero ahora con un toque de curiosidad.

-¿Qué? – Me preguntó.

Me sentía como si estuviera volando en una nube, y se sentía tan bien y el momento tan perfecto, que creí correcto decirle lo que pensaba y sentía.

-Te quiero.

Pareció congelarse por unos segundos, de hecho menos que segundos, suspiró y se acostó junto a mí. Sin emitir palabra y poniendo un brazo sobre su rostro.

Estuvimos en esa incómoda situación por alrededor de un minuto, por lo que deduje que no me respondería, ni siquiera para decirme "yo no" o "perdona, yo no siento lo mismo" o "vete", nada. No hablaría, lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Me senté en la cama y me hice una trenza lateral que me llegaba un poco más debajo de la clavícula, ya que el cabello me había crecido un poco desde que me lo corté a la altura de los hombros en la RV. Puse mis manos sobre las rodillas y suspiré.

_Deberías ganarte un premio a la reina de los estúpidos, es que no logró entenderlo ¿Cómo se te pudo llegar a ocurrir decirle eso al hombre más cerrado que quizás hayas conocido en toda tu maldita vida? Bravo, Alexis, bravo_ Pensaba en mi mente, estaba molesta porque los pensamientos que rondaban mi subconsciente tuvieran razón.

Golpeé mis rodillas cansadamente y me puse de pie, camine hasta la salida de la carpa y sin siquiera darme vuelta le dije avergonzada.

-Yo… iré a ver si llegaron, quizás estén preocupados por mí – No hubo respuesta de su parte – Olvida lo que te dije, estuvo mal, de hecho, olvida todo lo que ha pasado aquí, si lo deseas- Dije con tristeza.

Y me fui caminando lentamente hacia la casa, con pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas rodeando por mi rostro. No podía creer lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo salseoso de la fic, ojalá que les haya gustado como a nosotras ¿Qué les pareció? Comenta, Dalai, vota y tengan una buena noche o día dependiendo de donde vivan

**PS: **Si les gustan las novelas o fics de Alex Turner, les recomiendo que lean "The Sky Is A Scissor" está recién empezando pero ya pueden adivinar lo buena que es (Alexanderdelarge) corazones verdes para ti) Claro que solamente está en Wattpad, cualquier fic escrita por ella les va a encantar ;)

**Se despiden, Catalina y Paulette.**


	30. El Visitante

**N.A: **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo que les prometimos, ya estamos cerca del final de la temporada y yo estoy por viajar en unas horas, así que quizás no esté respondiendo muy pronto a sus comentarios (que espero que lluevan) disfruten de estos días sin mí como yo disfrutaré mis mini vacaciones. Comenten, voten, Dalalai y tengan un buen día o noche (debido al horario de mi país digo noche).

Advertencia: Este capítulo es probablemente el más corto de la fic, lo sentimos) :(  
><strong>Les saludan con un capítulo subido antes de lo normal debido a Alex Turner y Arctic Monkeys, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**El visitante.**

_Y me fui caminando lentamente hacia la casa, con pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas rodando por mi rostro. No podía creer lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser._

Lágrimas silenciosas seguían rondando por mi rostro sin ningún apuro, las limpié y seguí caminando. Ya era hora de dejar de llorar. No tenía motivos reales para hacerlo, es decir _Está bien, no respondió, pero sabes que es un hombre cerrado ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera algo así como "Que triste por qué yo te amo" o "casémonos"? No lo creo, lo que deberías hacer es esperar a que las cosas se calmen, en algún momento se tendrá que acercar, digo, si es que le importa _Y eso tendría que hacer.

También debo admitir que el decirle eso de "olvida lo que dije", fue realmente una estupidez, creo que empeoré la situación siendo que pudo haber pasado como un simple episodio que olvidar. Pero no, ahí estaba yo acompañada de mis fieles e infaltables impulsos de adolescente _Ya deja el tema_ Se quejó mi subconsciente.

Ya estaba frente a la casa, pero me paré en seco al ver el automóvil faltante estacionado afuera.

-Gracias Dios – Murmuré aliviada.

Me encaminé lo más rápido que pude a la casa, y al entrar todos pusieron sus miradas en mí.

-Por fin apareces – Me habló Maggie poniéndose frente a mí - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo… - _Inventa algo, idiota - _Yo… solo salí a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, necesitaba aire.

Me examinó con los ojos entrecerrados de arriba abajo, y asintiendo con la cabeza como diciendo "Claro que eso hacías" (Nótese el sarcasmo). Suspiró.

-Bueno, pues te necesitamos en seguida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien herido? – Pregunté alarmada y rogándole a Dios que no fuese así.

-Nadie de los nuestros – Respondió mientras me tomaba del brazo para así guiarme a uno de los cuartos que supongo era para los huéspedes.

_¿Nadie de los nuestros? ¿A qué s referirá? _ Me pregunté.

Al entrar al cuarto comprendí a que se refería con esas palabras. Sobre la cama había un hombre, mejor dicho un joven – Incluso más joven que yo – vendado, retorciéndose miserablemente y aparentando estar asustado y dolorido.

Solo estábamos Maggie y yo – además del joven en ese cuarto.

-¿Quién es él? – Pregunté entonces.

-¿Quién está allí? – Preguntó el chico muy alarmado – Te oí.

Maggie suspiró.

-Él – Lo apuntó con el mentón, ya que tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón – Es Randall.

-Por… por favor no me hagan daño – Balbuceó el tal Randall al borde de las lágrimas.

Me compadecí de él, estaba tan asustado.

-Tranquilo – Le dije – No pensábamos hacerte daño, de hecho soy doctora y vngo a curar tu herida.

Guardó silencio y me dirigí hacia Maggie.

-¿Han vuelto todos?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo ha llegado él aquí? – Refiriéndome a Randall - ¿Por qué está vendado?

-No puedo explicártelo ahora, tampoco tengo muchos detalles. Rick dijo que nos reuniríamos después de dejar a Randall en el granero.

Asentí. No pensaba hacer más preguntas, al menos no por ahora, luego haría todas las que se me diese la gana, cuando estuviéramos todos en grupo.

Junté mis manos como un aplauso, las froté, suspiré.

-Entonces… empecemos.

Con ayuda de Maggie tratamos las heridas de su pierna, mejoró notoriamente a pesar de que no dejaba de quejarse mientras suturábamos la herida. Al terminar le dimos unos analgésicos para calmar sus dolencias y además ayudarlo a dormir mientras nos contaban la historia de cómo fue que llegó a esa cama así de herido. Tuvimos que esperar a que se durmiera para por fin amarrarlo y salir de aquella habitación.

Nos dirigimos al salón donde al parecer nos esperaban solo a nosotras para empezar la "reunión" en donde suponía nos enteraríamos sobre lo que pasó y el por qué de su gran herida. Estaban todos allí mirando como entrábamos, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a cada uno, incluyendo a Daryl, quien se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

**Continuará…**

**N.A:** Sabemos que el capítulo fue algo corto, pero la prioridad y misión era subir el capítulo el día, o más bien noche de hoy para ustedes. Esperamos que les haya gustado como a nosotras nos gustó crearlo, y les aseguramos de que el próximo capítulo será mucho más interesante y largo que este. Deséenme suerte en mi viaje como yo les deseo suerte a ustedes en sus días sin nuestra fic. No olvides comentar, Dalalai, vota y repetimos… COMENTEN.  
><strong>Nos despedimos hasta la próxima semana si es que no debemos dar demasiados exámenes. Tengan una buena vida, Catalina y Paulette <strong>


	31. ¿Son pareja?

**N.A: **Sí, hemos vuelto por fin. Les explico el por qué de nuestra ausencia, se los enumeraré:

1) Como les conté en el último capítulo que hemos subido, iría al concierto de mi banda favorita, y sí, fui y fue sin duda la mejor experiencia que alguna vez podría haber vivido.  
>2) Alex se veía espectacularmente bien con su traje azul y bailando Don´t Sit Down ´Cause I´ve moved your chair (digo orgullosamente que baile con él… bueno, desde mi puesto xd)<br>3) Después de eso, entré en una grave depresión (aún estoy tratando de superarlo jeje)  
>4) Y hemos estado repletas de exámenes, presentaciones y trabajos que hacer y presentar, así que no habían muchos puntos a nuestro favor.<p>

Sin más preámbulos, las dejamos con este capítulo que supongo será algo corto, pero aún así no deja de ser bueno, o eso creo… Claro, no olviden comentar y votar, es importante para nosotras y tengan un muy buen día y traten de no traer a gente mala a su vida, lección personal jaja.

**Se despiden, Catalina y Paulette.**

**¿Son pareja?**

_Nos dirigimos al salón donde al parecer nos estaban esperando solo a nosotros para empezar la "reunión" en donde se suponía nos enteraríamos sobre lo que pasó y el porqué de su gran herida. Estaban todos allí mirando como entrábamos y cuando digo todos, me refiero a cada uno, incluyendo a Daryl, quien se apoyaba en el maro de la puerta._

-Alex, Maggie – Habló Glenn – La estábamos esperando ¿Qué tal les fue?

-Hola Glenn – Saludé formalmente a pesar de que quería correr y abrazarlo, estaba a salvo. Pero ahora debía comportarme como una profesional, como la doctora que hubiese sido – Pues… ya suturamos la herida de su pierna y le dimos los analgésicos necesarios para calmar el dolor y para que se durmiera, de hecho es lo que está haciendo ahora – Tomé aire y proseguí – También lo volvimos a atar por si despierta en lo que estamos aquí y sigue vendado, de hecho la venda ni siquiera fue tocada.

-Bueno, eso suena bien – Dijo Rick – Gracias chicas.

-No hay problema - Dijo Maggie robándome las palabras de la boca – Pero ahora creo que todos preferiríamos escuchar que fue lo que ocurrió.

En alrededor de media hora nos contaron entre los tres que es lo que había ocurrido. Resulta que Rick y Glenn trataban de convencer a Hershell de devolverse con ellos cuando dos tipos desconocidos entraron al bar. En resumidas cuentas, tuvieron que deshacerse de ellos, ya que querían venir a la granja para quedarse con ella. Más tarde llegaron las otras personas del grupo del par aquel, con el cual tuvieron una gran balacera.

Randall era parte del otro grupo, e incluso trató de dispararle a Glenn, pero se cayó del techo en el que se encontraba y se clavó la pierna en una especie de reja. Su grupo lo abandonó y los chicos no pudieron dejarlo morir allí, por lo que lo trajeron aquí vendado, amordazado y atado, para que no pudiese saber la ubicación de la granja.

Antes de saber la historia de cómo pasaron los hechos, juro por Dios que mi alma se apiadó de él y su miseria, pero al saber que intentó matar a uno de los nuestros logró hacer hervir mi sangre y hacerme sentir el mayor desprecio posible hacia aquel miserable. Se llevaron al inconsciente joven hacia el granero apenas la reunión se dio por concluida. Daryl y Shane se hicieron cargo de ello.

Y por mi parte, me acerqué a saludar a Glenn como correspondía. Lo abracé fuertemente antes de siquiera decir una palabra. Al separarnos me decidí a hablar.

-Me alegra muchísimo de que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ustedes.

-También me alegro de verte Alex – Dijo él en respuesta.

Miré a mí alrededor

-¿Dónde está Hershell? – Pregunté algo extrañada.

-Arriba con Beth, supongo.

-¿La has visto? ¿A Beth?

-Sí, me han contado de que la has estado cuidando y de que había caído en una especie de shock.

-Así fue.

-Bueno, al menos ya podrás tener el consuelo y la tranquilidad de saber que ha reaccionado a penas Hershell ha ido a verla.

-¿Ya ha reaccionado?

-Sí, creí que lo sabías.

-No tenía ni idea ¡Qué bien! – Dije realmente feliz por el acontecimiento.

Alguien tocó mi hombro antes de que pudiésemos seguir hablando, era Rick.

-Hola – Le dije mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas, para luego abrazarlo – Que bien que ya estés aquí también.

-Gracias Alex, pero no venía exactamente a saludar.

- Uh ¿Qué pasa Rick?

-Supe que Lori tuvo un accidente y quería ver si podías revisar si es que sus heridas son muy graves – Pensó en lo que estaba por decir, o esa impresión me dio – Y si el bebé está bien.

-¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? – Pregunté confusa.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Perdón, no sé de que hablas - _Pero tengo un presentimiento_

-Lori está embarazada, Alex.

_¡Bingo! _ Dijo mi subconsciente _ ¿Sabes de quién es? Shane debe estar muy orgulloso, ¡va a ser padre! _Insinuaba en mi mente.

Y de pronto me sentí mal por lo rápido que trabajaban mis pensamientos, quizás el pobre ni siquiera sabía nada sobre la aventura que supongo tuvo su esposa con Shane, su mejor amigo.

-Por supuesto – Le respondí – De hecho lo puedo hacer ahora mismo.

-Muchas gracias – Me respondió.

-Entonces búscala y dile que estaré esperándola en el cuarto de huéspedes en donde teníamos a Randall.

-En seguida – Dijo Rick antes de alejarse para ir tras su embarazada esposa.

Fui al cuarto en donde me reuniría con Lori para examinarla y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me disponía a preparar los utensilios cuando escuché como es que la puerta se abría.

-Que rápido llegaste – Le dije aún sacando los utensilios que creía necesarios, me puse en pie estando aún de espaldas a la puerta – Vamos a revisar como se encuentra ese be… - Las palabras quedaron en el aire, ya que me interrumpí en el momento en que noté que la persona que había ingresado al cuarto no era Lori - …bé. Daryl ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que eras Lori.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Poker… - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la puerta que se abría.

Ambos quedamos en silencio otra vez.

-Ya estoy aquí – Dijo Lori. Al entrar nos miró confundida, más a Daryl que a mí, de seguro estaba pensando algo como "¿Y este qué hace aquí?" - ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Para nada – Dije inmediatamente – De hecho Daryl ya se iba – Dije mirándolo para indicarle que me siguiera el juego.

No dijo nada, solo se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué quería? – Preguntó Lori.

_Ni puta idea_ Respondió mi subconsciente.

-No mucho – Dije para disimular – solo vino para decirme que… decirme que… - _Di algo, idiota_ _ - _que… Carol me estaba buscando – Sonreí nerviosa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no vino ella?

-Que se yo ¿Cosas de pareja?

-¿Cosas de pareja? – Repitió - ¿Acaso son pareja?

-No lo sé, supongo – Dije nerviosa por la mentira – Bueno, vamos a revisarte.

_Buena estrategia, cambia el tema. Seguramente no se dará cuenta de tu nerviosismo e incomodidad _Dijo sarcásticamente mi subconsciente, como siempre burlándose de mí.

-Cállate – Murmuré fastidiada.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Lori.

-¿Qué? – Repetí para despistarla.

-Dijiste algo.

-No, no lo hice.

-Estoy segura de que dijiste algo.

-Estás imaginando cosas, debemos revisar tus heridas ahora, creo que es más serio de lo que pensé.

-No me tomes por loca.

-No lo hago – Dije inocentemente - ¿Podrías por favor pasarme las toallitas húmedas que están en el velador?

Me miró extrañada y me pasó las toallitas húmedas. Tras eso comencé a revisarla, resulta que estaba bien, y al parecer también el bebé.

-Bueno Lori – Comencé diciendo mientras me sacaba el estetoscopio de los oídos – Pareciese que tú y el bebé están sanos, pero debo decirle que no puedes volver a hacer algo así de arriesgado estando embarazada, además de que no puedes tomar medicamentos por la misma razón. Te recomiendo que descanses lo más posible, yo puedo hacer algunas de las cosas que sueles hacer normalmente todos los días, pero por ahora te recomiendo que vayas a dormir, te ves muy agotada.

-Muchas gracias Alex – Dijo Lori abriéndome los brazos para darme un abrazo, el cual recibí con mucho gusto – Recuerda que si quieres hablar con alguien un día de estos, aquí me tienes. De lo que sea.

-Gracias Lori eres muy amable – Dije en respuesta tras separarme de sus brazos. Creo que también me iré a dormir.

Y eso haría, pero primero lo primero. Debía encontrar a Daryl, la duda me estaba matando.

**Continuará…**

**N.A:** ¿Qué querrá Daryl? Chan chan chan, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo sábado para saberlo jeje, lo sé, somos crueles. De todas formas esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar su voto si es que les ha gustado (Dalalai) y por supuesto comenten ¡Por favor! Nos encantaría saber su opinión sobre nuestro fic y este capítulo, si tienen preguntas, no duden en preguntar. COMENTEN! Y tengan un bello día.

¡AH! Y espero que todos ustedes los y las chilen s hayan ido al banco, que la Teletón lo vale, si no lo han hecho ¡VAYAN AHORA! No sea mala gente y vaya ¡Levántate papito! Ok no, pero en serio, vayan al banco, que nosotras ya fuimos. Cuídense y chaito.

**Se despiden otra semana bella, Catalina y Paulette.**


	32. Celos

**N.A: **He aquí el capítulo correspondiente del día sábado, sé que dijimos que lo subiríamos el día Jueves, Viernes o Lunes. También sé que es Domingo, pero es que la verdad no me gusta mucho hacer lo que digo, si puedo hacerlo antes es mucho mejor. Bueno, sin más rodeos que decirles que comenten (amamos con todo nuestro corazón que lo hagan) Dalalai, vota (que es exactamente lo mismo) y tengan un hermoso día.

**Les saluden este buen día, Catalina y Paulette.**

**Celos.**

_Y eso haría, pero primero lo primero. Debía encontrar a Daryl, la duda me estaba matando._

Ambas salimos del cuarto, yendo cada quien por su lado. Inmediatamente después de tomar una linterna, salí de la casa en dirección a la apartada carpa de Dixon.

Al llegar noté que al parecer tuve razón, ya que pude ver como salía luz de una lámpara desde dentro de su carpa. No dudé ni un segundo en dirigirme hacia allá y simplemente entré.

Parecía que guardaba algunas cosas cuando entré.

-Daryl – dije llamando su atención. Volteó para verme, pero no me respondió más que con un gruñido – Ya que parece que no vas a hablar, te voy a contar porqué estoy aquí. Aunque no hay mucho que contar, en realidad venía a sacarme la duda del porqué fuiste a verme al cuarto de huéspedes.

Se paró frente a mí.

_-_Carol me pidió que te dijera que tú debes alimentar al nuevo.

_Al parecer no estabas tan lejos, tenías razón en que buscaba a Carol_ Sentía como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir por culpa de la rabia. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, empezando por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso ella no puede hacerlo? Que yo recuerde, Carol está sana y salva.

-Le tiene miedo – Respondió firmemente.

Estaba MUY celosa.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? – Pregunté malintencionadamente, él no respondió y en cambio pasó sus dedos por debajo de la nariz. No me respondería, y ahí fue cuando por fin comprendí que no era asunto mío, sino de ellos – Yo… lo siento, no me incumben los problemas de pareja.

-Alex… - _Y ahí vamos de nuevo_

-No – Lo interrumpí – Está bien, lo entiendo – Y me fui sin darle mayores detalles y sin mirar atrás.

El día siguiente pasó extremadamente lento debido a todas las cosas que pasaron y no pasaron ese día.

Le llevé el desayuno a Randall, quien estaba en el granero atado, después Shane y Rick se lo llevaron para deshacerse de él y yo me encargué de las actividades de las que Lori se hacía cargo a menudo, ya que eso fue lo que le recomendé y prometí, me ocupé toda la mañana y pequeña parte de la tarde en encargarme de cocinar y limpiar, no me encargué de Beth, ya que muchos se habían ofrecido para hacerlo ahora que la chica había reaccionado, lo cual en cierta parte agradecía, ya que yo me encontraba sobrecargada con todos los asuntos de la casa. Me tuve que topar varias veces con Carol y soportar sus tan cercanas charlas con Daryl, al cual traté de ignorar por completo. Funcionó ya que al parecer no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el hablar conmigo. Ignoré a Carol en lo que me fue posible. Otra de las cosas que ocurrieron fue el intento de suicidio por parte de Beth, a la cual su padre prefirió atender, y no lo culpaba, yo tampoco hubiese dejado que alguien que no fuese yo atendiera a Tyler en esa situación… o en cualquiera. Rick y Shane volvieron a la granja… con Randall, ya que se enteraron de que conocía a Maggie y probablemente en donde vivían, ya que si lo dejaban libre podría ir a su grupo y podría traerlos hasta la granja, lo cual no sería nada de bueno. Le pidieron a Daryl que le sacase toda la información posible al día siguiente, ya que se había hecho demasiado tarde. Ayudé con la preparación de la cena y me fui a dormir a la RV como todas las noches.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté ya no había nadie dentro de la RV. Desperté con un muy mal presentimiento, igual de mala que mi apariencia física y mi estado de ánimo.

Opté por asearme con las pocas toallas húmedas que aún quedaban en la mochila de Tyler, deshice mi trenza y tomé mi cabello en una coleta alta. De la otra mochila (en la que tenía todas las cosas guardadas desde el día en que desapareció Sophia), saqué una polera rayada de líneas horizontales negras y rojas, con mangas ¾ muy al estilo de las que usaba Kurt Cobain en los 90's. Me saqué la camisa de franela de hombre junto con la camiseta que llevaba abajo y me puse la polera que acababa de sacar, dejé las prendas usadas en el inodoro mientras lavaba mis dientes con sal.

En el baño (donde me encontraba) había un espejo en el cual me estaba observando mientras limpiaba mis dientes cansadamente, cuando noté que aún tenía el pañuelo rojo que le había ganado al cazador la segunda vez que hicimos una apuesta. El tan solo hecho de verlo, lograba hacer explotar en mi interior una guerra de emociones, liderada por la conmoción, la nostalgia y la tristeza de ya no nos hablábamos siquiera.

Saqué mi dedo de los dientes y suspiré desanimada, miré los últimos retoques en mi cabello, tomé mi ropa sucia y salí de la RV para empezar el día lavando, que fue lo que hice hasta que Lori fue a buscarme para indicarme que nos reuniríamos para resolver el dilema de Randall. Colgué mis ropas en una cuerda y me encaminé con la compañía de Lori hacia la granja.

Cuando llegamos al grupo, pudimos escuchar a Daryl hablando sobre la información que logró sacarle en el granero esa mañana.

Se llegó a la conclusión de que su grupo era peligroso y que si se dejaba libre al joven, podría ser un riesgo para todos, así que Shane propuso "deshacerse de él"

Puede que anteriormente haya pensado que era el peor ser humano que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra, pero cuando fui a darle la comida por la mañana del día anterior, pude ver lo indefenso que era, el miedo que tenía y lo arrepentido que estaba por haber ayudado a tratar de deshacerse de nuestra gente. Todos hubiésemos hecho lo mismo de haber sido nuestra gente, y eso nadie podría negarlo.

Pero al parecer solo Dale y yo estábamos en contra de que se hiciera eso.

-¡Es una persona por el amor de Dios! – Dije alzando la voz indignada de que tan solo llegasen a plantear la más mínima posibilidad de matarlo - ¡Piensen en si fuera un familiar! ¡No creo que alguien quiera que Randall termine como terminaron Amy, Tyler y Sophia!

-Es distinto y lo sabes – Me respondió Andrea.

-En todos los casos hablamos de la vida de una persona – Respondí ofendida, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo lo que estaba diciendo.

Todos me miraban angustiados y apenados, y solo Dale me encontraba la razón, era algo patético.

-Bueno, estamos perdiendo el tiempo – Comenzó Rick – Hay muchas cosas por hacer, nos reuniremos por la tarde para decidir qué haremos con Randall.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se fue. Al igual que todos los demás.

Durante el pasar de las siguientes horas, Dale trató de convencer a los demás de que podríamos buscar más soluciones que solo la muerte para el futuro de Randall, pero no parecía funcionar, nadie lo escuchaba y yo comenzaba a aceptar juntos con los demás la muerte del joven, pues no veía otra solución que no fuese esa, una solución que todos encontraran correcta, ya que parecía que además nadie quería retractarse de su forma de pensar.

En la tarde, antes de cenar, nos reunimos para por fin decidir qué es lo que pasaría con Randall. Los resultados y a donde se dirigía la conversación lograron desanimarme por completo. Dale seguía luchando por algo no conseguiríamos ganar, que lógicamente no lograríamos ganar. Lo asesinarían de todos modos, independiente de lo que se dijese, solo gastaría más saliva y energía y yo no estaba dispuesta a eso, por más que quisiese a Dale. No me estaba sentando nada de bien todo el tema y comencé a marearme, por lo que tomé la decisión de salir y esperar afuera a que todo terminara.

Me puse de pie y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, pero no me importó. Toqué el hombro de Dale suavemente, él me miró y lo único que fui capaz de susurrarle fue:

-Yo… lo… lo siento Dale, debo tomar aire.

Y me fui rápidamente de aquel lugar sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí.

Quería alejarme lo más posible de aquel lugar en donde dejaríamos nuestra humanidad y misericordia de lado, y recordé aquel tronco cerca de la carpa de Dixon, ese lugar que no se lograba ver a simple vista desde la casa, pero que si estabas sentado allí, tenías una vista a todo lugar (incluyendo la casa) además de una energía que estaba segura de que podría ayudarme. Ahora más que nunca antes.

Estuve allí, pensando y tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que la muerte de Randall sería para mejor, de que de verdad era una amenaza para nosotros y de que ya no se podía confiar en nadie, y menos en alguien que trató de asesinar a uno de nosotros, pero… simplemente no funcionaba.

Mi vista estaba clavada en la casa, no hacía más que pensar en qué estaría sucediendo allí adentro, de qué estarían hablando y cuál sería la decisión final de todo, pero no podría saberlo, ya que salí por voluntad propia de ese lugar.

A los segundos, como si lo hubiese llamado por telepatía, Dale salió enojado, más bien hecho una furia de la casa en la que se discutía sobre la vida de una persona, no necesitaba ver más, ni tampoco necesitaba una explicación mejor para saber qué decisión se había tomado.

Se había alejado lo suficiente para cuando todos los demás comenzaron a salir de la casa, sin muchos ánimos.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Puede que quizás este capítulo no les haya ayudado mucho para entender en como seguirá la historia, pero les podemos asegurar de que los próximos capítulos estarán mucho mejores, y cuando digo mucho quiero decir MUCHO mejores. En fin, este fue el capítulo de la semana, no olviden votar, Dalalai, comentar, comentar… Ah! Y por si se me estaba olvidando Comentar fjkhdkhdjk. Tengan un buen día mañana y todos los días en realidad, y bueno, nos vemos el próximo Sábado si es que no hay inconvenientes.

**Se despiden un Domingo, Catalina y Paulette.**


	33. Flecha

**N.A: **Es Domingo por la madrugada y comenzaba a sentirme culpable por no haber subido un capítulo aún, no estoy cansada y no podía dormir, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que me decidí a tomar el computador de mi papá y me puse a escribir el capítulo para ustedes. Vaya a saber yo en este instante a qué hora lo subiré, quizá incluso sea al final del día, pero bueno, dicen que la intención es la que cuenta ¿No? Eso es todo creo, no olviden comentar (COMENTEN DIJE) Dalalai, vota y tengan un bello día.  
>Pdta. Este capítulo puede ser un poco… intenso, si no les gusta que sea tan detallado, nos encantaría saberlo para el próximo capítulo, ya entenderán porque.<p>

**Las saludan una madrugada dominguera, Catalina y Paulette.**

**La Flecha.**

_Se había alejado lo suficiente para cuando los demás comenzaron a salir de la casa, sin muchos ánimos._

Sin yo saber por qué, Dixon comenzó a caminar hacia el tronco de forma decidida, me mandó una corta mirada antes de entrar a su carpa para hacer quién sabe qué.

Yo estaba sentada en el tronco a lo indio mirando en dirección a la carpa del cazador. Segundos después, salió con el bolso en el que tenía las flechas y su navaja, el mismo de la vez en que seguí mis instintos en esa misma carpa en la cual acababa de salir, esa vez que nos llevó a nuestra situación actual.

Se sentó frente a mí, ni tan cerca ni tan lejos, quizás a metro y medio. Sacó un palo y su navaja (muy parecida a la mía por cierto) y comenzó a darle forma de supongo, una flecha. Parecía que no soltaría ni una palabra, solo estaba allí, sentado y afilando aquella flecha y yo sentada en el tronco mirándole fijamente, esperando a que dijese algo. Pero nada, no soltaba ni una sola palabra y ya comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas. Se suponía que me había alejado para calmarme y pensar, pero con él ahí más el sonido de su estúpida navaja afilando ese maldito palo no lo estaba logrando, mejor dicho no estaba ni cerca de relajarme. De hecho comenzaba a irritarme.

Cerré los ojos, froté mi frente con mis dedos y solté un suspiro. Él bufó y yo abrí los ojos _ ¿Qué le parecía tan chistoso? _

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté en un tono irritado para que notara que su presencia no me hacía mucha gracia.

Lenta y calmadamente – demasiado para mi actual estado de ánimo – dejó la navaja a un lado y afirmó firmemente la flecha, supongo que para comprobar que no se quebraría, la dejó en su regazo y subió su vista hacia mí, para por fin darme una respuesta.

-Vivo aquí – apuntó su carpa con rápido gesto con la cabeza.

_ ¿En serio no lo notaste? ¿O es que querías hablarle? _No lo había notado, o eso prefería pensar.

-Por supuesto – Respondí, lo miré unos segundos más y desenredé mis piernas para poder sentarme normalmente, no tenía nada más que hacer allí. – Bueno… - Dije mientras comenzaba a pararme – Supongo que yo ya me voy – Me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos mientras estuve en pie – Sí… Adiós.

Y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, ya lo había pasado cuando su voz me detuvo.

-Yo también – Dijo.

_ ¿Ah? _Dijeron mi subconsciente y mi yo mental al mismo tiempo.

Me di vuelta lentamente y él estaba de pie a menos de un metro de mí, con su "flecha" en la mano. Yo tenía mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón, estaba realmente confundida.

-¿Tú también… qué? ¿Te vas? – Pregunté.

-No – Dijo, pasó sus dedos por debajo de su nariz _Oh, estaba nervioso _parecía estar dudando de decir o hacer algo. Finalmente levantó la vista otra vez hacia mí y caminó en mi dirección decididamente, estaba ya frente de mí, a solo centímetros, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración _ ¿Qué pretende? _Ahora yo era la que estaba nerviosa, me mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego miró mis labios y dijo – Esto.

Y entonces comenzó a besarme.

Sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que nunca podría aburrirme de ellos. En un principio realmente dudé en si debía responder a aquel beso, pero la duda se desvaneció al darme cuenta de lo que ese yo también significaba, significaba simplemente que él sentía lo mismo que yo, que él también me quería como yo le había dicho esa noche, puede que haya tardado un poco más que yo en aceptarlo, pero lo dijo y eso me ayudó a dejarme ir por las sensaciones totalmente. Respondí a su beso con desesperación, ansia y felicidad, quería impregnarme de él y de su delicioso aroma.

Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y él mi cintura con la que tenía desocupada, abrazándome fuerte, sin querer dejarme ir, me separé bruscamente de él. En su expresión podía ver la duda y preocupación en su expresión, se veía confundido y extremadamente sexy.

-No me malinterpretes – comencé diciendo – Me encanta todo esto que está pasando, y no me separé de ti porque ya no me gustes… es decir, me encantas, pero es que… me estabas clavando la flecha – La apunté y él la vio.

-Oh… - Dijo – Estúpida flecha.

Yo reí y él lanzó la flecha lejos de nosotros. Volví a subir mis manos a su cuello y él posicionó las suyas otra vez a mi cintura. Le sonreí y volvió a besarme.

Mientras nos besábamos, el empezó a acariciar mi espalda muy tiernamente, de una forma que hacía sentir casi completa. Y sin darme cuenta, estábamos besándonos como nunca lo había hecho antes, como si jamás pudiéramos llegar a saciarnos el uno del otro, algo que nunca había llegado a sentir por alguien antes.

El beso era tan intenso que ya pronto nos hizo falta el aire, por lo que nos separamos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y nuestros labios hinchados mientras que con la mirada expresábamos afecto y deseo de no separarnos jamás.

Nos miramos por algunos segundos sin decir nada, solamente escuchando el sonido de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Decidí interrumpir nuestro contacto visual dándole un beso que él interrumpió para ir dejando un rastro de pequeños y dulces besos por todo mi cuello, desde el mentón a la base de este, mientras que comenzaba a bajar sus manos hacia mis muslos para separarme del suelo y acomodarnos mejor. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para no caer y él caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar contra un árbol que se encontraba junto a su carpa. Para ese entonces ya estábamos besándonos otra vez, sin cansarnos.

Nos volvimos a separar cortamente para recobrar el aliento, abracé su cuello y subí mis manos a su cabeza para comenzar a acariciar su cabello que había crecido un poco desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez. Volvimos a besarnos y Daryl comenzó a subir una de sus manos por mi cuerpo mientras que con la otra sujetaba mi muslo para no dejarme caer. Pasaba lenta y delicadamente desde mi muslo a mi trasero y luego por debajo de mi camiseta rayada. Su mano se sentía tibia por sobre mi cuerpo provocándome cosquillas y haciendo que riera y sonriera contra sus labios a cada instante hasta que llegó a mi herida, aquella provocada por la flecha hace unos minutos atrás, lo cual provocó que saliera por entre mis labios un débil y jadeante ruidito que chocó contra sus labios, provocado por una mezcla casi intolerable de dolor y satisfacción que me hacía estremecer, pero él pareció preocuparse ya que rápidamente sacó su mano de debajo de mi camiseta y separó sus labios de los míos, dándome a entender que no quería lastimarme.

_Se ha preocupado _ Se había detenido, pero no era lo que yo quería, lo que llevaba esperando hace un largo tiempo, así que mirándolo fijamente a los ojos tomé su mano y volví a introducirla por debajo de mi camiseta, rodeé nuevamente su cuello con mis manos y me acerqué a su rostro hasta casi tocar sus labios y le dije.

-No pares, por favor.

-¿Segura? – Susurró contra mis labios.

-Totalmente – Le respondí antes de volver a besarlo con mayor rapidez que antes y con notorias ganas de que notase de que hablaba bastante en serio con respecto a que no se detuviese.

Comenzó a recorrerme nuevamente, pero ahora con ambas manos, pegándome aún más al árbol y pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo hasta casi perder la respiración y haciéndome notar quizá involuntariamente de que esto era lo que él quería, de que también lo ansiaba como yo. Pegando ciertas partes de su cuerpo a las mías y sacándome otro ruidito de entre mis labios, la diferencia estaba en que esta vez no permití que se escapara, porque instantáneamente luego comencé a besarlo con más fiereza y desatando una guerra entre nuestras lenguas y en mis sentidos que me hacían llegar a un nivel totalmente distinto. Comenzó a levantar mi camiseta cada vez más hasta casi llegar a mis brazos mientras besaba mi cuello, cuando decidió volver a detenerse, pero esta vez sin sacar sus manos de donde se encontraban.

_ ¿Por qué es que se detuvo ahora? _ Necesitaba saberlo, como también necesitaba que continuase.

-Continúa – susurré jadeante contra sus labios, más como una ordenanza que como una petición. Besó mis labios muy dulcemente y dijo.

-Aquí no, no quiero que nos vean así y aquí afuera – guardó silencio – no quiero que nadie más te vea así como yo podré mirarte.

Lo miré por unos segundos con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta, me impresionaba y encantaba lo que acababa de escuchar, me acerqué a su oído y dije.

-Pues entonces entremos de una buena vez a la maldita carpa.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello justo antes de que me bajara y de la mano me guiará hacia el interior de su carpa.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Es de madrugada, lo sabemos, pero al menos hay capítulo :D esperamos que les haya gustado, recuerden comentar, en este momento sus comentarios son lo que necesitamos para ver como continuar el siguiente capítulo. ¿Han encontrado que ha sido demasiado o les gustaría que siguiera desde este momento en que la dejamos la parte romántica? ¿Fue muy excesivo o está bien? Ustedes son las que deciden. Dalalai, COMENTEN y tengan un buen día, mañana, noche, etc.

**Se despiden esta madrugada de Domingo, Catalina y Paulette.**


	34. Cicatrices

**N.A: **So… acabo de notar dos cosas: 1) Es Domingo! Sí… en serio no lo había notado. 2) Este es el último capítulo del año 2014! Se viene algo bueno para todos, lo presiento. Solo podemos desearles nuestros mejores deseos y que de verdad disfruten de estas fiestas y que el fin de este mal año solo traiga felicidad y alegría para cada uno de ustedes. No olviden comentar (sí, estoy segura de que lo harán de aquí en adelante) Dalalai, vota o haz lo que tengas que hacer (esperemos que eso sea comentar) sin más que agregar, las dejamos con el capítulo que les debíamos.  
><strong>Les saludan la última vez en el año 2014, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Cicatrices.**

_Lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello justo antes de que me bajara y de la mano me guiara hacia el interior de su carpa._

Abrió la carpa y nos hizo entrar. Apenas habíamos entrado habíamos vuelto a besarnos, yo afirmaba su cabello y él mi cuello, nos separamos a recobrar el aliento y yo me alejé de él, Daryl estaba dándole la espalda a la cama y yo me había separado para cerrar la carpa totalmente.

Me di la vuelta y él seguía allí, parado, inmóvil, viéndome fijamente. Me acerqué lentamente y lo empujé hacia la cama, haciendo que se sentara sin quitarle la vista de encima. Me senté sobre su regazo poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, me acerqué a su rostro pero no lo besé, sino que acaricié sus brazos muy suavemente para después deslizar su hermosa chaqueta de cuero por sus brazos, él me dio un dulce beso en los labios y al habernos separado soltó mí ya desarmada cola de caballo y lo acomodó sobre mis hombres. Ahora yo decidí besarlo y nos separamos solamente para que él pudiera terminar de sacarme la camiseta rayada que ese día traía puesta.

Seguimos así, lentamente hasta que ambos terminamos en ropa interior nada más, él estaba recostado y yo me encontraba sobre él, besándonos apasionadamente. Él afirmaba mis caderas cuando había dejado de besarlo para desabrochar mi brasier y dejarlo caer por mis hombros y luego lanzarlo lejos de nosotros. Me miraba pareciendo que me contemplaba, como si fuese lo más bello que alguna vez haya visto, una especie de obra de arte que no se aburriría de ver. Suavemente me posicionó bajo su cuerpo y conmigo abrazada a sus brazos, comenzó a besarme lenta y tiernamente por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Pronto sus labios volvieron a besar los míos, pero una de sus manos comenzó a bajar lentamente por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la última prenda que quedaba sobre mi cuerpo. Se separó unos segundos de mis labios para mirarme fijamente como pidiéndome autorización para lo que ambos sabíamos que estaba por hacer. Sentía la boca seca, pero es lo que deseaba que pasara, así que tímidamente asentí y él comenzó a deslizarlas hasta el final de mis piernas, dejándome totalmente indefensa antes sus ojos. Recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo tanto con sus ojos como con sus aperas manos y dulces labios, para luego sacarse sus boxers y ponerse protección del paquete que tenía en sus pantalones. Se acomodó sobre mí y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, me habló.

-Gracias Glenn.

Reí tontamente ante su comentario y puse mis manos sobre su espalda repleta de esas cicatrices que alguna vez lo marcaron, sentí como se tensaba ante el tacto de mis manos por unos segundos, pero tras inhalar hondo, se relajó. Volvió a besar dulcemente mis labios mientras que al mismo tiempo comencé a entrar en mí, haciéndonos uno solo. Solté un pequeño gemido, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer esto.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó y yo asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior y aún con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, teniendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y dejando mi boca a la altura de su oído y dándome el tiempo a acostumbrarme a sus movimientos, haciendo que rápidamente pasara de sentirme incómoda a espectacularmente bien, de maravilla. Comenzó a moverse cada vez más y más rápido y yo soltaba ruidos cada vez más fuertes debido a como hacía que reaccionaran mis sentidos.

-Te quiero – Solté entre gemidos y él besó mis labios muy suavemente en respuesta. Comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, como si no quisiera detenerse nunca, haciéndome llegar muy pronto al clímax y mientras que mi cuerpo se estremecía de satisfacción, él seguía moviéndose igual de rápido que antes, solo hasta que también logró llegar al estado de éxtasis que yo acababa de experimentar.

Se estremeció contra mi cuerpo, ambos jadeábamos y sudábamos como si hubiésemos corrido una maratón de quilómetros. Él se recostó junto a mi lado y yo me abracé a él apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y enredando una de mis piernas con la suya. Nos cubrió con una manta y comenzó a acariciar mi desnuda espalda muy tiernamente mientras el silencio era llenado por nuestras aceleradas respiraciones. Cuando estábamos más calmados, él habló.

-Fue mi padre – Dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté confundida.

-Las cicatrices, las hizo mi padre. Un imbécil alcohólico que disfrutaba golpeando a sus hijos.

Había respondido a mis incógnitas sin que se lo hubiese pedido y con eso me bastaba, no quería que ese momento se volviese amargo.

-No es necesario que me cuentes más si es que no quieres.

-Bien – Respondió.

Pasaban los minutos y a mí me comenzaba a entrar el sueño, así que lo miré, le di un corto beso en los labios y dije.

-Voy a dormir un poco.

Él asintió y besó mi cabeza, yo me acomodé en su pecho hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida.

Me desperté en la cama de Daryl, pero sin él junto a mí como cuando me había dormido. Miré a mí alrededor y no encontré nada más que toda mi ropa puesta a los pies de la cama. _Claro, estoy desnuda_ Recordé sonrojándome de la situación.

Me levanté y vestí lenta y cansadamente, estaba exhausta y a la vez más feliz que nunca, muchas cosas habían cambiado en las últimas 24 horas. Cuando terminé de ponerme las prendas, volví a sentarme en la cama y comencé a ponerme las botas, primero me puse la izquierda y guardé mi navaja en ella. Comenzaba a ponerme la segunda cuando escuché una voz conocida hablándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Oh, mierda

-Yo… - Comencé a balbucear.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **¿Quién podrá ser? Tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo año para averiguarlo, parece demasiado tiempo, pero créanos, es menos de lo que parece. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Comenten, queremos saber que opinan. Dalalai, voten, comenten (sí, de nuevo) y bueno, no nos queda nada más que desearles que tengan un maravilloso año nuevo y que realmente sea bueno.  
><strong>Se despiden de ustedes y de este 2014, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	35. Mentiras Blancas

**N.A: **Bueno pues… feliz día de los inocentes! Subiremos dos capítulos más el día de hoy y todo porque el espíritu navideño nos ha invadido y decidimos subir dos capítulos extra el día de hoy, sin dudas habrá capítulo nuevo de todas formas la próxima semana, así que… disfruten la continuación de la novela  
><strong>Sin mucho más que decirles, las dejamos con este capítulo del día de los inocentes.<br>Catalina y Paulette.**

**Mentiras Blancas.**

_-Yo…- Comencé a balbucear._

**Daryl P.D.V.**

Pasaron unos minutos después de que Alex se durmiera cuando me puse de pie. Me vestí y dejé su ropa a los pies de la cama. La dejaría dormir, debía estar cansada.

Salí de la carpa y fui al campamento para ver si necesitaban ayuda con Randall, pero al parecer ya se encargarían de ello. Pensé en ir en busca de Dale, no se veía por el campamento y si no volvía pronto algo le pondría ocurrir, ya estaba bajando el sol.

Estaba por ir tras de Dale cuando Glenn me detuvo.

-Oye Daryl – Quedé frente a él - ¿Habrás visto a Alex? Desde que salió de la casa que no sé nada de ella.

-Está en mi carpa.

-¿En tu… carpa? – Preguntó con cautela - ¿Y… por qué?

-Está durmiendo.

Entrecerró los ojos pareciendo como que me analizaba.

-Ajá… durmiendo – Guardó silencio unos segundos y dijo – Bueno, cuando despierte por favor dile que la busco – Sonrió.

-Bien – Respondí.

Si Glenn la buscaba la debían estar necesitando y la iría ver, Dale podría esperar.

Caminé de vuelta a la carpa cuando vi a Carol entrando.

-Mierda – Dije para mí mismo.

Corrí hasta llegar y al entrar dije.

**Alex P.D.V.**

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó el de forma cortante y exhausta, parecía como si hubiese corrido.

_Gracias a Dios_

-¡Daryl! – Dije emocionada y contenta de que hubiese llegado – Carol te estaba buscando.

-Así es – Dijo ella que pareció volver a la realidad para seguir hablando - ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Dijo apuntándome y exigiéndole a Daryl una explicación.

-Estaba durmiendo – Dijo él sin vacilar – Se había desmayado cuando la encontré y decidí traerla para que reposara.

_Que ingenioso Dixon_

-Claro… - Dudó ella.

-¿Qué venías a decirme? – Dijo él cambiando de tema.

-Ah sí, que la cena está lista.

-Ok, ya vamos.

Carol nos miró a ambos antes de salir y cuando estaba fuera le dijo a Daryl tirándose aire con las manos.

-Deberías ventilar tu carpa Daryl, hace mucho calor.

Debí aguantarme la risa, ella casi nos descubrió. Daryl metió la cabeza a la carpa.

-Ya… ¿Ya está lejos? – Preguntó tratando de no reír. Él sacó la cabeza para observar y cuando la entró de nuevo asintió. Yo estallé en risas y él sonrió.

-Deberías ventilar la carpa Daryl – Dije imitándola y volviendo a reír como una histérica.

Dejé de reír pero mi sonrisa no se borró. Él sonreía sutilmente.

-Vamos, debes comer – Me dijo.

Asentí, peiné mi cabello con los dedos para luego arreglarlo en trenza lateral y caminé hacia donde Daryl asomaba su cabeza. Él de verdad me gustaba y no me daba vergüenza admitirlo, ya no más. Me puse frente a él por unos segundos y después lo agarré de la camisa para adentrarlo a la carpa, lo cual logré con éxito y con su ayuda.

Quedamos a unos centímetros el uno del otro, yo agarrándolo de la camisa y haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaran, al fin me decidí a hablar.

-Dios, como me encantas – Admití y luego lo besé, él rodeó mi cintura con una de sus manos y me pegó a su cuerpo. Me encantaban sus labios, me encantaba él. Estuvimos así por un tiempo, besándonos sin ningún apuro y cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, le di un pequeño en los labios – Bueno cazador, debes comer.

**Continuará…**

**N.A:** … En seguida ;)


	36. Medicinas y esas cosas

**N.A: **Este es el último capítulo del especial de hoy, ahora si nos despedimos de ustedes por este año. Pásenla excelente, comenten y voten.

**Medicinas y esas cosas.**

_-Dios, como me encantas – Admití y luego lo besé, él rodeo mi cintura con una de sus manos y me pegó a su cuerpo. Me encantaban sus labios, me encantaba él. Estuvimos así por un tiempo, besándonos sin ningún apuro y cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, le di un pequeño beso en los labios – Bueno cazador, debes comer._

Tomé su mano para salir de la carpa y desde luego afuera se la solté. Estábamos a unos metros del campamento cuando habló.

-Voy a ver que ocurrió con Randall.

_ Cierto, Randall _Nos frenamos.

-Ah, sí, sí, está bien – Sonreí con algo de tristeza al recordar lo que se haría con el joven.

-Glenn te estaba buscando – soltó de repente para cambiar el tema que supongo que sabía me ponía mal.

-¿A sí? ¿Y para qué? – Pregunté.

-No me lo dijo.

Suspiré.

-Bueno, iré a ver que se le ofrece – Le di un corto beso – No olvides ir a comer después – Le sonreí, me di la vuelta y caminé al campamento sin mirar atrás.

Al llegar al campamento noté varios sobre mí, pero la que más me pesaba era la de Carol. También pude notar que Dale no estaba allí.

Caminé hasta Glenn.

-Hola – Dije sonriente – Escuché que me estabas buscando.

Él me sonrió.

-Sí – Comenzó diciendo – Y yo escuché que tú estabas… durmiendo en la carpa de Daryl.

-Me había desmayado Glenn – Respondí con falsa molestia - ¿Y para qué me buscabas?

-Ah sí, iré a la farmacia y quería preguntarte si es que necesitabas que trajéramos algo, ya sabes, medicinas y esas cosas.

-¿Por qué hablas en general?

-Iré con Maggie – Respondió nervioso.

Yo sonreí comprendiendo todo _Claro que irán por las medicinas _dijo mi subconsciente sarcásticamente y guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh, por supuesto, Maggie – Dije golpeando su brazo suavemente con mi puño al nombrar el nombre de la chica. Él se puso inmediatamente nervioso y rojo, así que decidí detenerme - ¿Pero no es muy tarde ya para ir a la farmacia? – Dije levantando las cejas _Ok, quizás lo moleste un poco más _parecía como si quisiese que la tierra lo tragara o que un preferiría ser comido por un caminante.

-I… Iremos, iremos – Respondió nervioso.

-Ajá – Dije mirándole divertida. Quería interrogarlo, pero tampoco quería que todos escucharan mis hipótesis - ¿Por qué no comemos algo? Tenemos hablar.

Caminé hacia Lori quien estaba sentada sirviéndole comida a su adorable hijo, para servir un poco de eso mismo para mí y para Glenn, quien me había seguido.

Nos sentamos un poco alejados del grupo, pero no demasiado y nos pusimos a conversar. Resultó ser que una de mis teorías era la correcta, ya que Glenn y la hija mayor de los Greene tenían algo así como una relación secreta y que iban a la familia para… bueno, para hacer algo que más que solo ir en busca de los medicamentos. La verdad es que ahora entendía en totalidad el por qué Daryl había agradecido hace solo un corto tiempo atrás y la verdad estaba bastante de acuerdo. "Gracias Glenn" había dicho. Al recordar eso me reí un poco bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Glenn con una sonrisa simpática en el rostro.

-¿Ah? Oh… Nada – Respondí nerviosa.

Guardamos silencio y yo comencé a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, esta se detuvo en cuento me di cuenta que Daryl se encontraba comiendo junto a un árbol.

_ ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Randall? _

-¿Qué hay entre Daryl y tú? – Preguntó Glenn.

-Ah, pues nada – Respondí.

-¿Segura?

Me puse a pensar en si es que sería conveniente contarle a Glenn. Sin duda él era una persona bastante confiable e incluso lo consideraba mi amigo.

Iba a hablar cuando Rick se puso en un punto en que todos podíamos verlo y escucharlo bastante bien. Suponía que hablaría sobre que ya habían terminado con Randall, pero lo que Sali'de entre sus labios fue totalmente lo opuesto a lo que estaba esperando.

-Nos encargaremos de Randall mañana - Había dicho.

Todos quedamos en silencio y yo por un lado me sentí feliz de que no lo hicieran, independiente del motivo.

-Dale tiene que saber esto – Dijo Andrea irradiando alegría.

Se había puesto de pie para decirle la buena noticia, cuando escuchamos un grito desgarrador del único hombre que no se encontraba cenando en el campamento, Dale.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Ese ha sido el especial de hoy, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y ahora sí, esperamos que tengan un buen año nuevo y que puedan sostener la mano de alguien esta víspera de ano nuevo como diría Alex en Only Ones Who Know 3

**Se despiden este 2014 Catalina y Paulette.**


	37. Carpa

**N.A: **¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! Este es el primer capítulo del año 2015, esperamos que todos la hayan pasado maravilla y con sus familias y amigos. Este será nuestro año lo presiento. Volviendo a la novela, no quedan tantos capítulos para el final de la temporada (sí, a nosotras también se nos ha hecho realmente corto) solamente quedan 6 semanas más para el fin de temporada (es increíble, es una promesa). Bueno, no olviden votar, Dalalai, comentar y todas esas cosas que les decíamos el año ya pasado, y como diría Alex Turner… Don't believe the hype ;)  
><strong>Les saludan el primer el Viernes del año, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Carpa.**

_Se había puesto de pie para decirle la buena noticia, cuando escuchamos un grito desgarrador del único hombre que no se encontraba cenando en el campamento, Dale._

Nadie lo pensó dos veces, salimos inmediatamente corriendo hacia el lugar de donde creíamos provenían los gritos y chillidos de Dale.

Íbamos por el lugar incorrecto, ya que Daryl gritó haberlo encontrado bastante lejos de donde Glenn y yo nos encontrábamos. Corrimos a toda la velocidad hacia donde ahora sabíamos que estaba Dale.

Apenas llegamos pude notar que ya era demasiado tarde para siquiera intentar hacer algo por él. Se encontraba en el suelo tratando de respirar dando bocanadas de aire que de nada servirían de ya. Un caminante lo había atacado, le había abierto el estómago con sus garras y había dejando a la vista todos los órganos vitales de Dale.

Andrea lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado rogándole que no la abandonara y a mí por supuesto que se me cayeron innumerables lágrimas.

-¡Alex que haces ahí parada mirando! ¡Haz algo! – Gritaba la rubia.

-Glenn, ve a buscar a Hershell y Patricia ¡AHORA! Alex va a necesitar ayuda – Mandó Rick.

-Sí – Respondió rápidamente Glenn.

-No – Interrumpí – Ya no hay nada que hacer, solo estarían prolongando lo inevitable.

-¡No! – Gritó Andrea desesperada -¡Siempre hay algo que hacer! ¡Sálvalo!

-Andrea, debes calmarte – Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Ella siguió llorando.

-¿Estás segura de que ya no hay nada más que hacer? – Preguntó Rick ya más calmado.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza. Tristemente todos comenzamos a despedirnos de él, pero tras despedirme me fui de inmediato de allí para ocultarme en algún lugar, era demasiado para mí, nunca fue buena para tolerar funerales y despedidas.

Caminé hacia el campamento, quería esconderme en algún lugar lejos de todos y no encontré mejor lugar que la carpa de Dixon. Supuse que estarían todos ocupados hasta tarde o que él se quedaría despierto toda la noche quizás haciendo guardia, así que no dudé en ir a descansar allí.

Entré y me recosté en la cama que se encontraba desordenada por la actividad que ocurrió en esta unas horas atrás. Sonreí melancólicamente contra la almohada. Este sin duda había sido el día más extraño, hermoso y trágico que alguna vez me había tocado experimentar y vivir. Me cubrí con la tapa de la cama, ya que hacía frío y sin siquiera haber pasado 3 minutos me quedé dormida.

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien se sentó sobre la cama, ya que su cuerpo hacia peso contra esta. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia donde estaba la persona que resultó ser Daryl, aunque no esperaba que fuera nadie más que él. Lo miré uno segundos hasta reaccioné de lo que estaba pasando _ ¿Pero cuánto dormí? _Me senté aún un poco desorientada.

-Yo… lo siento, me debí quedar dormida en algún momento, pero ya me voy – Me estiré y bostecé - ¿Ya amaneció?

-No, acabamos de enterrar a Dale.

-Oh… - Guardamos silencio unos segundos – Bueno, no te molestaré más – Le di un beso corto – Adiós.

Ya estaba por salir cuando Daryl me habló.

-Poker – Me di vuelta.

-¿Sí?

-Quédate si quieres – Dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿En serio? – Pregunté sorprendida.

Asintió. Le sonreí cansadamente.

-Gracias.

Caminé hacia la cama y me acosté bajo de las tapas y usándolo de almohada. Suspiré sobre su pecho.

-¿Sabes? Hoy fue un día jodidamente extraño.

Hubo un corto silencio algo incómodo (o así lo sentí), ya que él se tensó bajo mi cuerpo.

-¿Te arrepientes? – Preguntó secamente.

Me acomodé para poder mirarlo bien y directamente.

-¿Es una broma? Claro que no – Le di un corto beso y volví a acomodarme sobre su pecho – Estoy cansada, volveré a dormir si es que no te molesta.

-Bien – Respondió.

Y así lo hice, me acomodé y rápidamente me volví a dormir.

Cuando desperté la carpa ya estaba un poco iluminada por la luz natural del día y el cazador seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que me sentía abrumada y la única forma que conocía para calmarme era la misma que había estado ocupando desde que era una adolescente con un padre que prácticamente vivía en un bar las 24 horas del día y una madre embarazada y desempleada. Salir a caminar.

Me levanté lo más cuidadosamente posible para no despertar a Daryl y ya en pie y con mis botas puestas y mi navaja guardada, me dispuse a salir de la carpa.

Parecía que realmente era muy temprano, el cielo seguía muy oscuro, tanto así que apenas podía ver por donde caminaba, pero la verdad no me importó demasiado, necesitaba despejarme.

Me puse a pensar en lo riesgoso que sería en salir con esta oscuridad y con tan solo una navaja, así que me decidí a ir en busca de un caballo al establo de la familia Greene.

Antes de ir en busca de un caballo, pasé por la RV a buscar la mochila de Tyler ya que allí tenía ropa limpia para ponerme y pensaba bañarme en algún claro o lago en el bosque. Lo logré sin despertar a nadie.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Este ha sido el primer capítulo del año y esperamos que les haya gustado, es un poco triste, pero tiene un lado lindo… creo. De todos modos esperamos que comenten, voten (Dalalai) y comenten una vez más. ¡Feliz año nuevo!  
><strong>Se despiden este Enero del 2015, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	38. Acusaciones Desafortunadas

**N.A: **Fue ayer, lo sabemos. El cumpleaños de Norman y el de mi Alex fue el día 6 de Enero, pero el computador lo conseguí demasiado tarde y no me pudimos subir el capítulo a tiempo, pero este capítulo que están leyendo ahora era con esa intención. Así que… este es un capítulo especial por su día (y el de Alex, claro). Comenten, voten, Dalalai, etc.  
><strong>Les saludan Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Acusaciones Indebidas. **

_Antes de ir en busca de un caballo, pasé por la RV a buscar la mochila de Tyler ya que allí tenía ropa limpia para ponerme y pensaba bañarme en algún claro o lago en el bosque. Lo logré sin despertar a nadie._

Al llegar al establo tomé al caballo que parecía ser el más calmado que podría llevarme y salí en busca de la misma calma que el caballo me transmitía. Estuve merodeando por los alrededores hasta que el sol estuvo ya bastante alto y el día lo bastante iluminado. Me encontré con muy pocos cuando estuve por el bosque, lo cual encontré en extremo sospechoso. Decidí no darle más vueltas e importancia de la necesaria al asunto y me dispuse a volver al campamento.

Llegué y al entrar al establo me encontré con las miradas de Hershell, Maggie, Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Lori, Carol, Patricia y Shane, todas sobre mí.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? _

-¿Ven? Se los dije – Dijo Shane – Ella había sacado al caballo.

Me bajé del animal y lo llevé a su perímetro del establo.

-Alex ¿Por qué sacaste el caballo? – Dijo Rick tratando de sonar calmado.

Me paré frente a ellos, me ponía nerviosa toda esta situación. _ ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? _

-Yo… lo lamento, sé que estuvo mal y que debí avisarles que saldría y que tomaría un caballo, es solo que necesitaba despejarme y era demasiado temprano cuando salí, no quise despertar a nadie – Respondí en exceso nerviosa, apretando mis manos (un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer cuando estaba nerviosa) y mirando el suelo.

-Ayer desapareciste de la nada después de que encontramos a Dale – habló Shane y levanté mi vista hacia él - ¿A dónde fuiste después? ¿Dónde dormiste?

_ Oh mierda _

Miré a Daryl y luego a Glenn, quienes supongo notaron mi angustia e incomodidad. Volví a bajar la vista, pero ahora a mis manos las cuales seguía apretando con nerviosismo.

-¡Responde! – Me gritó Shane haciéndome saltar.

-No le grites, te digo que ella no lo ha hecho – Le dijo Daryl cortantemente.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué? _ Estaba muy confundida.

-Alex ¿Qué pasó ayer? – Preguntó Lori.

-Yo… no soporto los funerales, nunca me han gustado, esa es la razón por la que no me vieron ayer – Dije sin querer quitar la vista del suelo.

- ¿En dónde estabas entonces? – Preguntó Patricia.

-En… la carpa de Daryl – Solté sin más aún sin querer subir la vista. Todos guardaron silencio.

- ¿Y en dónde dormiste? – Preguntó Carol cautelosamente.

Suspiré muy nerviosa.

-Allí mismo.

-¿Es eso cierto? – Le preguntó Carol tratando de simular la tristeza de su voz.

Subí la vista unos segundos y él asintió.

-Por supuesto – Dijo Shane arrogantemente – ahora entiendo todo. Ella le da un poco de sexo y él la defiende – Se acercó a mí y palmeó mi espalda – bien hecho zorrita.

Rápidamente me paré frente al imbécil que acababa de insultarme y le di la cachetada más fuerte que alguna vez le había dado a alguien.

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ! ¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO BIEN HIJO DE PERRA? – Le grité - ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA ZORRA!

Afirmaba su mejilla con ambas manos y me miraba con mucho odio.

-¿Dónde está Randall? – Preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté muy confundida.

-¿Por qué no lo admites Riggs? – Prosiguió – Lo dejaste escapar ¿No es así?

-¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? – Pregunté enojada y sin entender nada aún.

-Randall desapareció, Alex – Me explicó Maggie – esta mañana ya no se encontraba en el granero.

Y ahora todas las piezas del puzzle calzaban perfectamente las unas con las otras, me crucé de brazos.

-No creerán que yo lo hice ¿Verdad?

-No – Dijo Daryl.

- ¿Glenn? – Pregunté mirándolo, él solo bajó la mirada.

_Oh, claro que lo cree _Dijo mi subconsciente.

Bufé molesta. _ Claro que todos los demás también lo creen ._

-¿Esto es una broma no es así? – Pregunté incrédula - ¿Están jugando conmigo por sacar el caballo sin permiso?

-No, esto es en serio – Dijo Maggie.

-Maggie ¿Tú crees que yo lo hice?

Guardó silencio unos segundos.

-No – Respondió.

-Maggie, sacó uno de nuestros caballos. No deberías confiar en la gente tan rápido, y menos si ni siquiera tiene pruebas para demostrar que es inocente – Le dijo Hershell.

-Señor Greene, yo no lo hice – Dije desesperada.

-Primero hay que buscar rastros de Randall y luego podremos hablar de si lo has hecho o no – Sentenció severamente Rick.

-Bien, hagan lo que crean necesario – Dije resignada y molesta, miré a Glenn – Pero deben saber que es muy decepcionante para mí que casi ninguno de ustedes haya confiado en mí. Todos guardaron silencio y yo salí del establo sin mirar atrás.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Que feo ¿no? No confiaron en su palabra, tendrán que esperar hasta quizás el Sábado para saber que pasará ahora en la fic. Esperamos que les haya hecho feliz este capítulo de improvisto, no olvide votar, Dalalai y comentar por el amor a Norman y a Alex.  
><strong>Se despiden una madrugada de miércoles, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	39. Ella Lo Sabe

**N.A: **Nuestras queridas lectoras (y lectores) este capítulo lo subí este día demasiado desfasado porque la verdad… estuve todo el fin de semana en la disyuntiva de ver si subía o no capítulo, ya que casi se va a terminar la temporada y la que sigue aún no está completa, pero algo un poco muy tarde, decidí que no importa cuando suba estos capítulos de final de temporada, ya que de todas formas puede que nos tememos un tiempo algo largo en subir la tercera temporada, ya que la idea es tenerla casi terminada para cuando comencemos a subir la nueva temporada. No sé si se entienda lo que quiero decir, espero que sí. Sin mucho más que explicar, esperamos que voten, Dalalai y comenten todo lo que quieran, expresarse es genial, yo lo hago siempre que puedo en la novela "The Sky Is A Scissor"por cierto, deberían leerla es magnífica y no solo porque este Alex Turner de protagonista, sino porque la escritora escribe de maravilla. Por cierto, comenten.  
><strong>Les saludan Catalina y Paulette en un día totalmente Random.<strong>

_**Ella Lo Sabe.**_

_-Bien, hagan lo que crean necesario – Dije resignada y molesta, miré a Glenn – Pero deben saber que es muy decepcionante para mí que casi ninguno de ustedes haya confiado en mí. Todos guardaron silencio y yo salí del establo sin mirar atrás._

Entré en la RV que por suerte estaba vacía y tomé todas las provisiones y prendas que tenía en la otra mochila para echarlas en la que alguna vez le perteneció a Tyler. Si aun así después de rastrear los pasos de Randall y los míos, ellos no me creían, pensaba irme. De alguna forma tendría que decírselo a Daryl, pero lo haría. No deseaba quedarme en un lugar en donde ya nadie pudiese ni quisiese confiar en mí.

Fui a la casa de Greene con la mochila sobre mis hombros para ver si es que necesitarían ayuda en algo, quizás en la comida. Entré y dejé mi mochila en el sofá que había allí y me dirigí a la cocina.

Allí estaban Lori, Maggie, Beth, Patricia, Carol y Carl, casi todos cocinando. Apenas puse en pie en ese lugar todos voltearon sus cabezas para verme.

-Hola Al – Me saludó Carl, quien lógicamente no estaba enterado de las acusaciones en mi contra.

-Hola Carl – Le saludé con una sonrisa fingida que se dibujaba en mi rostro. Miré a las otras personas del lugar - ¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?

-¿Ayuda tuya? – Dijo Carol – No, estamos bastante bien sin ti.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Le pregunté a la defensiva.

-Me pasa que no quiero la ayuda de alguien que nos ha traicionado.

-¿Traicionado? ¿De verdad crees que yo te traicionaría? – Dije incrédula - ¿O qué traicionaría al grupo?

-La verdad es que sí – Dijo sin quitar la vista de los vegetales.

-Increíble – Dije molesta – Hemos estado juntas, sobreviviendo, viviendo, nos conocemos mucho más de lo que cualquiera del grupo podría llegar a conocernos desde esa vez en el bosque, ¿y aun así decides no confiar en mí?

-No eres la misma persona que conocí en el bosque y además yo ya no soy la que mejor te conoce – Me miró con repulsión.

-Todo esto de la desconfianza es por Daryl ¿No es así? Ya no confías en mí porque escuchaste que confesé haber dormido con él.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algo incómodo.

-Tú… ¿Dormiste con Daryl?

_Oh, mierda _No quería que se interpretara de esa manera.

-Sí, es decir, ya sabías que dormí en su carpa – Traté de arreglarlo – Tu misma le preguntaste en el establo.

Me fulminó con la mirada y clavó el cuchillo que estaba utilizando violentamente contra la tabla de picar que había bajo los vegetales.

-Puedes ocupar mi lugar – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de todos.

-¿Por qué te vas? – Le preguntó Lori.

-Para que tome mi lugar, después de todo es a lo que ya debe estar acostumbrada. Siempre quiere tomar mi lugar.

-¿Por qué no me dices directamente lo que sea que quieras decir?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué eres una zorra?

Y entonces se fue de la cocina sin mirar atrás, ninguno de los que estábamos en la cocina podíamos creer lo que acabábamos de escuchar, no podía creer que en serio haya dicho eso, y al parecer nadie podía creerlo.

-Ella… ¿Acaba de llamarme zorra? – Pregunté incrédula.

Lori asintió sin poder darle crédito a lo sucedido.

_Esto no puede quedarse así_ No sabía de la mujer estaba teniendo un desorden hormonal, pero lo que me había dicho, y de la manera en que lo hizo logró enfurecerme. En seguida fui tras ella, estaba saliendo de la casa para cuando logré detenerla tomándola del brazo y poniéndola frente a mí.

-Oye, ¿Qué fue eso? – Le pregunté refiriéndome a lo que había ocurrido adentro.

Carol tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – Solté su brazo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con Daryl?

-Yo… - No sabía que decir.

-Eso pensé.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente en dirección a la RV.

Después de eso todo fue de mal en peor. Se dieron cuenta de que no había sido yo, pero al seguir otro rastro que no era el mío y el del caballo, encontraron el cuerpo de Randall, o mejor dicho a Randall convertido y sin siquiera una mordida o rastro de que algún caminante lo haya tocado o rosado, en ningún lado del cuerpo.

-¿Pero cómo murió entonces? ¿Cómo se transformó? – Preguntó Patricia.

-Alguien rompió su cuello, lo asesinaron – Respondió Daryl.

_ ¿Qué? _

-Por lo menos esto demuestra que Alex no hizo nada – Afirmó Glenn.

Bufé, tomé mi mochila y salí de la casa para ir a refugiarme en la carpa de Daryl, dejé la mochila en el suelo y me senté en la cama para refregarme el rostro, aun había bastante sol, pero no quería salir de ahí. Estaba frustrada y molesta de que nadie hubiese confiado en mi palabra. Nadie además de Daryl y Maggie.

Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, las cuales caían sobre mis manos que refugiaban mi rostro. Pronto llegaron los sollozos y Daryl entró minutos después cuando la tristeza me había ganado y yo lloraba descontroladamente. Y no lloraba solamente por el hecho de que desconfiaran de mí, lloraba por todo lo que había pasado, tantas muertes… y entre ellas Tyler, probablemente era algo que en un buen tiempo no podría superar, había colapsado.

Sin saber cuándo ni como me encontraba abrazada o mejor dicho refugiada en los brazos de Daryl, él también me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda – Seguramente para tranquilizarme y lo estaba logrando – Pronto dejé de llorar y estuvimos en silencio por un tiempo.

-Gracias – Murmuré abrazada a él.

-¿Ya estás bien? – Preguntó.

Lo pensé un segundo y asentí.

Subí mi vista y nos miramos fijamente, me dio un corto beso que yo preferí alargar y profundizar, él me respondió sin problemas y yo me senté sobre su regazo sin separarme de sus suaves labios, puse una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, él puso sus manos en mis caderas y yo las mías en su cuello. Nos separamos para respirar unos segundos y lo miré a los ojos, cosa que él también hizo. Debía contarle que ella lo sabe. No, ahora no.

Volví a besarlo ferozmente pensando en que quizás no habría un mañana. Me separé de él para empezar a darle cortos besos que cada vez se iban alargando más y más, más cercanos, más carnales y deseosos, donde nuestras lenguas se mezclaban haciendo que mis sentidos explotaran. Cada uno se pegaba más al otro, queriendo más, quería más, queríamos más y ambos lo sabíamos, necesitaba más de él. Subió sus manos a mi cabeza y luego las bajó de nuevo a mis caderas para comenzar a subirlas por debajo de mi polera, tocando mi piel y haciendo sentir como que me quemaba. Me sacó la camiseta y comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros y a recorrerme con sus manos. _Detente, tú sabes que esto no está bien. _Él seguía besando mi cuello y pegándome más a su cuerpo.

-Daryl – dije a la vez que un sonido salía de mi boca, suplicante mientras él seguía besándome. Gruñó en respuesta – Daryl, esto no está bien.

Se detuvo, subió la vista hacia mí.

-¿Qué?

-Debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó preocupado, agaché la cabeza.

-Carol… ella lo sabe Daryl.

-¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar.

Me puse la camiseta de nuevo y me bajé de su regazo.

-Lo que escuchaste, ella sabe lo de nosotros, bueno… lo que pasó ayer.

Suspiró. Me senté junto a él nuevamente.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿No te preocupa? – Le pregunté sorprendida

-Porque a ella le gustas.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No pensaba decir nada al parecer.

-Esto me complica, porque Carol es mi amiga y yo… no quiero hacerle daño – Dije en un murmullo.

-Bah – dijo moviendo la mano y yendo hacia la salida.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le dije antes de que saliera.

-A mí nada – dijo antes de salir.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **Ese fue el capítulo, creó que fue bastante largo, así que esperamos que les haya gustado. El final está mucho más cerca de lo que piensan, esperemos que les guste. Comenten por favor, Dalalai y vota, que es absolutamente lo mismo, y te vuelvo a recomendar que comentes. Tengan un bello Martes.  
><strong>Se despiden un día como hoy en el que comenzó todo, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>


	40. Dispara

**N.A: **Debo advertirles que ya olvidé cuando fue el último día en que un capítulo fue subido, por lo que el orden de subidas puede que sea bastante… irregular.  
>PSDT: Ya solo quedan 4 capítulos para el final de temporada.<br>No olvides comentar, Dalalai, vota y todas las cosas que les pedimos todas las semanas a todas y todos nuestros queridos seguidores y lectores de la fic. Los amamos tanto como amamos a Marco Ferri.  
><strong>Les saludan Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

_**Dispara.**_

_-¿Qué te pasa? – Le dije antes de que saliera._

_-A mí nada – dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir. _

Y entonces quedé sola otra vez, pareciese como si se hubiese enojado, pero no entendía el por qué. _Quizás deba dejar que las cosas se calmen e ir a dormir a otro lado, quizás incluso al establo, ya habrá tiempo para aclarar las cosas por la mañana_. Eso haría.

Me levanté, tomé mi mochila y me fui nuevamente en dirección a la casa de la familia Greene, pero me desvié hacia las mesas que se encontraban fuera de la ella. Me senté, puse mis manos en las rodillas y cerré los ojos para respirar profundamente al menos una vez e intentar sentirme centrada nuevamente. Pronto sentí una mano sobre la mía, por lo que me sobresalté. Era Glenn.

Lo miré con cara de asesinato, estaba realmente molesta con él. _¿Qué querrá?_

-Hola – Me dijo con timidez.

Simplemente seguí mirándolo, suponía que el enojo en mí era realmente notorio, había desconfiado de mí, él creía que pude haberlos traicionado. Saqué su mano de la mía y la puse sobre su pierna.

-Al, lo siento – Dijo.

-No me llames Al – Le dije con un toque de desprecio y me puse de pie.

- Vamos, no puedes estar molesta para siempre.

-Creíste que los había traicionado – dije triste y herida – No puedo llegar a creerme que llegara a pasar por tu cabeza la simple idea de que yo pudiera traicionarlos – Estaba subiendo la voz, por lo que guardé silencio y bajé la voz – Tú eras mi único amigo aquí y aun así decidiste no confiar en mí.

-Alex, yo sí confío en ti, y mucho, pero es que no podía dejar a mi grupo de lado. Debes comprender que he estado con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esas son solo excusas cobardes – Dije indignada – Daryl confió en mí y está hace bastante tiempo con el grupo.

-Pero eso es porque tú y él tienen algo.

-Puede ser – decidí admitir – pero aun así, independiente de que sea yo de él, tú eres mi amigo y debiste apoyarme. Y eso no es justificable Glenn.

No quería seguir hablando con él, así que sin seguir siquiera mirándolo, me puse a caminar en dirección a la casa Greene que es a donde pensaba ir desde un principio.

-En serio lo siento Alex – Escuché a la distancia.

Fui a la cocina después de entrar a la casa y allí estaba Lori ordenando la cocina, me senté en un taburete que allí había y suspiré.

-Hola – Me dijo ella.

-Hola – Respondí, estaba atardeciendo y en la casa habían muchas personas, pero al parecer en la cocina no había nadie más que nosotras dos.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó.

-La verdad es que sí, muchas cosas.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Miré a mí alrededor.

-La verdad es que sí, creo que sería bueno poder desahogarme.

Bueno pues entonces dispara – Dijo ella y literalmente segundos después se escuchó un disparo a la lejanía.

-Mierda, que fue eso – Dije yo.

Me puse de pie y junto a Lori fuimos a la entrada de la casa donde ya habían bastante gente del grupo, entre todos nosotros también estaban Daryl y Carol, pero en distintos lugares. Además de eso parecía que faltaba gente.

-¿Dónde están Rick y Shane? – murmuré.

-Fueron a ver el tema de Randall – Me respondió Lori igualmente en voz baja.

Segundos después volvió a sonar un disparo. Todos comenzamos a mirarnos como para comprobar que cada uno de nosotros había escuchado aquel segundo disparo que se escuchaba a una cierta distancia que me hacía pensar que había ocurrido aun dentro del terreno de granja de la familia Greene.

Nadie hablaba, todos nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que Glenn decidió hacer escuchar su voz.

-Deben ser personas en otro lugar, o gente deshaciéndose de caminantes, no creo que los chicos fuesen a arriesgarse a usar un arma de fuego sabiendo los efectos que tiene.

- Tiene razón – Dijo Lori – ellos no serían tan descuidados.

-Entonces sería mejor que entráramos a la casa de nuevo, no creo que quieran llamar la atención si es que se trata de otro grupo. – Soltó Beth.

Y todos comenzaron a entrar, todos menos yo. Me senté en una de las sillas de mimbre que había en la entrada y dejé la mochila a mis pies.

Pasaron los minutos y no volvimos a escuchar otro disparo, sino que en su lugar pasó algo mucho peor, el granero comenzó a incendiarse y, tras ellos atraídos por el fuego, venían cientos de caminantes.

-¡Oh mierda! – Grité poniéndome de pie y entré corriendo a la casa - ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Hershell.

-El granero se está incendiando…

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Maggie.

-… y viene una horda gigantesca de caminantes.

Todos salieron como en manada y se dieron cuenta de que no mentía, inmediatamente entraron a buscar sus cosas para irnos de aquel lugar. Daryl fue a buscar su ballesta que estaba junto a uno de los sofás y luego vino en mi dirección.

-Quédate cerca de mí – Dijo.

-¡Alex! – Era Lori – Carl no está en la casa.

-¿Segura?

-Sí – Respondió desesperada.

-Yo iré por él, no te preocupes – Le dije.

-Gracias Alex – Me dijo – Iré pos sus cosas.

-Está bien – Le dije y se fue.

-No irás – Dijo Daryl.

-Oh, claro que lo haré.

-Es peligroso, no dejaré que te arriesgues.

-Y yo no dejaré que pase lo mismo que pasó con Tyler, Sophia y la hermana de Andrea.

Y me fui sin decir nada más.

_**Continuará…**_

**N.A: **Ese ha sido el nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Comenten, voten, Dalalai. Les advertimos que el próximo capítulo puede llegar cualquier día ya que es mega exprés, solo les digo que estén atentas. Las queremos, que tengan un buen día y comenten  
>(Deséenme suerte hoy jeje)<br>**Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.**


	41. Traición

**N.A: **El capítulo exprés. Como dice, es exprés pero extremamente intenso, es cosa de que vean el título. Esta es la recta final.

**Traición.**

_Y me fui sin decir nada más. __Él no tiene derecho a decirme que es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer _ Exacto.

Tomé mi mochila que estaba en la silla de mimbre, la colgué sobre mis hombros y saqué la navaja de mi bota. No sabía dónde podría estar, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que estaba involucrado en el incendio del granero ya que era un distractor atrayente para los caminantes y Carl era un niño inteligente.

A medida que me acercaba había más y más caminantes que debía matar si es que no quería terminar de igual manera. Llegué al granero y no encontré a nadie, miré para atrás y pude ver cómo es que todos empezaban a correr hacia los vehículos, incluso Daryl.

Volví a mirar en dirección al granero y a la distancia divisé un cuerpo en el suelo, solo uno y nada más. Era muy improbable que fuese un solo y simple caminante y me dio miedo que fuera Carl.

Así que simplemente tenía dos opciones, podía correr hacia la granja y subirme al primer vehículo que encontrase o podía ir a investigar si resultaba ser Carl y tratar de llegar con el grupo e irme con ellos, pero prefería saber si es que aquel cuerpo que allí yacía era Carl o no, confiaba en que de todas maneras llegaría a los vehículos.

Había muchos caminantes desde el punto en el que me encontraba y adonde fuese que decidiera dirigirme era igual, tardaría una eternidad en llegar al cuerpo y también en volver a la casa ya fuese ahora o después. En donde me encontraba parada no había prácticamente caminantes ya que había matado bastantes y entonces recordé que Daryl había hecho para salvar a T-Dog la vez que nos topamos con una horda en la carretera, la misma en que Sophia se había perdido.

Saqué mi navaja y me acerqué al cuerpo de un caminante que había cerca de mí y con bastante asco, lo abrí. Las arcadas fueron cosas de segundos, olía horrible pero debía actuar rápido si es que quería alcanzar al grupo.

_No puedo creer que en serio vaya a hacer esto_

Guardé mi navaja y el pañuelo que traía en mi muñeca dentro de mi bota izquierda, respiré hondo y comencé a sacar los interiores del caminante y a echármelo todo encima, por sobre todo mi cuerpo exceptuando mi cara y cabello. Se suponía que el olor del caminante contrarrestaría el mío y así esos bastardos creerían que era uno de ellos.

Dejé mi mochila tirada en el suelo, era un peso extra y debía darme prisa si quería ver quién era aquel cuerpo y además llegar con el grupo.

Me puse de pie cubierta de la sangre del caminante, la sensación era espantosa y olía horrible, pero necesitaba saber quién yacía en el suelo _ ¿Tendría que ver con el disparo de hace un rato?_

Caminé nerviosa y rápidamente llegué junto al cuerpo que estaba rodeado de caminantes, estaban tan cerca de mí que sentía cada choque y cada roce. Pasé por entre ellos para darme cuenta que aquel cuerpo no era de Carl, pero sí de alguien a quién yo conocía, que todos conocíamos.

Shane.

Horrorizada comencé a retroceder lentamente hasta llegar junto a mi mochila _Alguien mató a Shane, debo decirles _Reaccioné cuando sentí el sonido de los motores encenderse _Oh, no _Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejé mi bolso y comencé a correr como nunca lo había hecho antes. Veía los vehículos alejarse, incluso la moto de Daryl.

-¡Oigan! – Comencé a gritar y a mover los brazos cuando me encontraba a una distancia en la que quizás podrían escucharme - ¡OIGAN! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡ESPERENME!

Lo que estaba más cerca era la moto de Daryl y pronto cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pude notar que en la moto iban el cazador y Carol.

Llegué a la entrada de la granja y me detuve para tomar aire, me agaché afirmando mis rodillas, me paré nuevamente, tomé la mayor cantidad de aire que pude y grité como nunca antes, logrando que hasta mi garganta ardiera.

-¡CAROL! – Inmediatamente comencé a toser, cubrí mi boca con mi puño a cierta distancia de mi rostro ya que tenía sangre en ella y ni un segundo después me puse a saltar y a mover los brazos desesperadamente, me seguía mirando y lo hacía fijamente y por un largo rato hasta que simplemente se dio vuelta, abrazó a Daryl y los perdí de mi campo de visión.

No lo podía creer, ella me vio y no hizo nada, absolutamente nada. Pronto comencé a escuchar los ya conocidos gruñidos de los caminantes acercándose a mí, lo que me obligó a reaccionar, volví a sacar mi navaja y a matar caminantes, debía ir por mi mochila de vuelta si es que estaba en mis planes seguir con vida ahora que había sido abandonada por quienes yo más quería.

Ahora que Daryl me había abandonado.

_**Continuará…**_

_**N.A:**_ Eso es todo. Comenten


	42. Camino a un nuevo comienzo

**N.A:** Penúltimo capítulo gente!  
>Ps: Es corto :)<p>

**Saludan Catalina y Paulette.**

**Camino a un nuevo comienzo.**

_...Ahora que Daryl me había abandonado..._

Me encontraba arriba de un árbol, sentada en una de sus ramas y tratando de encontrar razones por las que no volvieron por mí. Simplemente no encontré ninguna.

Estuve todo un día completo esperando en la entrada de la granja, matando a los caminantes que se me acercaban, sin dormir ni comer, solamente tratando de sobrevivir, pero nadie volvió por mí así que decidí irme. Tendría que partir de cero, no había opción más que esa y eso fue lo que hice.

Llevaba perdida y sola alrededor de una semana y ahora solo trataba de descansar. Habían sido días bastante jodidos, había tenido suerte al tener una botella de agua y dos latas de atún en mi bolso, pero ya casi no me quedaba nada de agua y por más que racioné el atún, ya se me había acabado hace dos días atrás. Debía encontrar un lugar donde refugiarme o intentar buscar comida, ya fuese una casa o hasta una pequeña cabaña, no importaba el lugar, pero debía encontrar comida o agua si quería seguir respirando, sino, no pasaría los tres días.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, no había ninguna señal de que estuviese cerca de algo que no fuese más que bosque y árboles, quería seguir buscando pero era de noche otra vez y no tenía linterna, pero tampoco sueño. Era una tortura, estaba aterrada y sentía que si dormía quizás jamás fuese a volver a ver la luz del día.

Cuando me di cuenta las horas ya habían pasado y el sol ya había vuelto a su lugar. No había dormido en absoluto, pero tampoco pensaba en hacerlo, bajé del árbol y me puse en marcha otro día más.

Así pasaron los días que vinieron, solo encontraba árboles y más árboles, además de muchos caminantes que terminaron de gastar mis energías que habían empezado a terminarse al momento en que el agua se había agotado la mañana anterior. No encontraba nada y ya comenzaba a resignarme sobre la idea de morir de inanición o mordida por un caminante, pero sin duda lucharía hasta el final. Ya no le tenía miedo a la muerte ni a los caminantes, tenía solo la navaja que Daryl me había dado para protegerme y era más que suficiente, pero aunque le estuviese agradecida no podía olvidar el que me hubiese olvidado, abandonado después de todo lo que pasamos y aunque sé que es lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en su lugar, tampoco podía olvidar que quien iba en la moto con él era Carol, y de ella no quería saber nada, ni siquiera recordarla.

Caminé varias horas más hasta cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, pero me detuve en seco cuando a la lejanía pude ver un gran edificio que posiblemente sería mi salvación _O tal vez solo es una alucinación_ pero parecía tan real, que estaba casi 100% segura de que en serio estaba allí.

No pensaba dejar ir la oportunidad, pero ir también representaba un gran riesgo que debería tomar. Solo tenía mi navaja y el lugar era tan grande que daba por seguro estaría infestado de caminantes y además no tenía la total certeza de que en serio hubiese gente habitando el lugar y si el sitio era lo que mi intuición me decía, podría estar infestado, pero de delincuentes, asaltantes y asesinos.

Decidí que no era una buena idea pensarlo demasiado, ya que si lo hacía, probablemente no tendría la valentía necesaria para ir y caminar entre lo que en definitiva podía denominar como la muerte. Limpié mi navaja y me puse en camino a lo que creía era una cárcel.

De algún lugar desconocido saqué energía con la que comencé a deshacerme de la muerte que me asechaba, matando a los caminantes que trataban de comerme. Pasé por entre un agujero que había una verja sin mucha dificultad y ya estaba en los patios de la cárcel. No muy lejos se veía una puerta de acero cerrada y rodeada de caminantes y nada más, no veía nada más que pudiese salvarme ni en donde ocultarme, no había nada más que esa puerta.

Me había puesto a caminar sigilosamente para no ser notada por los caminantes, claramente de nada sirvió ya que se dieron cuenta de mi carne fresca y empezaron a caminar hacia mí. No podía hacer nada más que tratar de salvarme matando a los que se me acercaran, pero no era suficiente, ya que empezaron a llegar en gran cantidad.

Los caminantes me tapaban la vista, pero pude oír como es que la puerta a la que quería llegar, se abrió. Y a la distancia escuché una voz.

-¡Agáchate! - Gritó alguien.

_Continuará..._

**N.A:** ¿Qué les pareció? No olvides comentar, dalalai, votar y comentar por si no lo había dicho antes.

Hasta la próxima, Catalina y Paulette.


	43. Terrón de azúcar

**N.A:** Este es el último capítulo de la temporada! Nos desapareceremos por un rato para escribir la temporada que viene, llegaremos cuando menos lo esperen, así que no se descuiden de Fanfic! La historia comienza a tomar un rumbo bastante distinto al de la serie desde este momento. Ya veremos qué pasa.  
><strong>Las saludan por última vez esta temporada, Catalina y Paulette.<strong>

**Terrón de Azúcar.**

-¡Agáchate! - Gritó alguien.

Si no lo hacía, los caminantes me devorarían, y si lo hacía, quizás también moriría, podría ser una trampa. Pero siendo ese el caso, no me quedó más tiempo para pensar y siguiendo mis instintos obedecí a la voz que a la lejanía me indicaba que hacer. Segundos después escuché el ya tan conocido ruido de las balas de una ametralladora atravezando los cráneos de los muertos vivientes y seguido de ello, sentí la sangre y los cuerpos caer sobre mi cuerpo.

Las balas dejaron de escucharse, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me mataran ahora que el camino estaba libre. Me quedaría bajo los cuerpos, simularía estar muerta y cuando la persona se fuera, me iría por otra ruta para entrar a la cárcel. Su voz volvió a llenar el actual silencio.

-Oye, ya puedes salir de ahí - Era una voz masculina y muy ronca que de inmediato me hizo recordar a Daryl, alguien que quizás nunca volvería a ver por el resto de mis días, algo que sin duda rompía mi corazón.

No pensaba moverme.

Escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos haciendo contacto con la tierra en forma de pasos secos, que cada vez parecían estar más cerca. Contuve la respiración. Tenía un caminante sobre mi cuerpo el cual casi me tapaba por completo, debía procurar quedarme inmovil. Haría el estúpido e inútil intento de mantener la respiración por cuanto tiempo él estuviera junto a mí - Sabes que puedo verte ¿Cierto?

Preferí seguir quieta hasta que se fuera. Sentía que miraba hacia abajo donde estaba yo. Movió el cuerpo del caminante con su ametralladora quitándomelo de encima y luego comenzó a clavarme la boca caliente del arma en la piel de mi espalda Traté de mantenerme quieta y de evitar el dolor, pero la quemadura que me estaba causando era demasiado intensa. Empujé la ametralladora como se me hizo posible, ya que no podía más con el dolor.

-¡AGH! - Grité y rodé los ojos lejos del cañon para luego sentarme como pude con la carne ardiendo y tratando de quitarme la polera que estaba pegada a la piel y con los ojos llorosos escuché nuevamente la voz de aquel cruel hombre.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Qué creería que estabas muerta y que me iría nada más?

Aún seguía tratando de arrancar la camiseta de la herida cuando al escuchar sus palabras la rabia logró controlar mi boca y mis palabras, aunque no totalmente.

-Obviamente no, imbécil. Solo creí que quizás serías un poco más inteligente como para notar que no me movería para que tú siguieras tu camino y me dejaras en paz y sola, no creía que fuese tan difícil de comprender.

-A quién llamas imbécil, maldita niña. Salvé tu maldito trasero.

-Te digo imbécil y con toda razón. Me clavaste tu maldita ametralladora aún caliente en la espalda - Logré sacarme el trozo de tela que tenía pegado, pero no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor y que lágrimas silenciosas rodaran por mis mejillas, humillada y molesta.

-Mira - Dijo - No hubiese tenido que hacerlo si tú me hubieses hecho caso.

-No, no hubieses tenido que hacerlo si tan solo... - Me tragué la lengua, si quería seguir viva no me convenía seguir hablando. Me puse de pie - ¿Sabes qué? Solo... olvídalo, nada más dejame sola, vuelve por donde viniste.

-¿Y dejar que entres a la cárcel sin más?

-Sí...

-Ni lo sueñes niña.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Puedo irme a algún pabellón que no estés y no tendrás que volver a verme, después de todo es una prisión. Es grande.

-No, primero debo llevarte con Tyler para que él decida que hacer contigo.

El tipo parecía rudo y algo idiota, así que trataría de cuestionar su poder, quizás así me dejaría tranquila.

-¿Así que eres un perrito faldero? ¿Sigues todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra?

-Pues... sí - Me sorprendió su respuesta, al parecer no era tan manipulable. Me tomó del brazo fuertemente, de lo cual traté de zafarme sin éxito. Me guió hasta el interior del recinto.

-¿Esto es en serio? - Pregunté molesta y harta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sí, muy en serio - Respondió a mi murmullo - ¡Mike! - Gritó y alguien vino en seguida.

-¿Qué? Oh... - Dijo al verme. Era un hombre alto y de brazos aparentemente fuertes, con rasgos muy masculinos y una voz algo grave. Me inspeccionó de los pies a la cabeza con sus ojos grises y se peinó el cabello con los dedos y suspiró - ¿Y tú eres?

Lo miré indiferente y no respondí ya que no pensaba hablar.

-¿Acaso está muda? - Le preguntó al tipo que sostenía mi brazo.

-No, tú solo ayúdame a llevarla con Tyler.

-Oh, claro - Tomó el brazo que tenía libre y me llevaron a través de los poco iluminados y estrechos pasillos de la prisión. Estaba todo muy silencioso y solamente se escuchaban nuestros pasos chocar con el piso reluciente que había bajo nuestros pies. La herida de la ametralladora se sentía latente en mi espalda, ardía como nunca. Entramos a un pabellón y nos paramos frente a una celda que se encontraba cerrada con simplememte una tela para poder tener privacidad. Era una de las cientas que había en la prisión y no parecía tener nada de especial dentro. El tal Mike lo llamó.

-Oye Tyler, tenemos algo para tí.

-¿Qué? - Dijo una voz que me sonó conocida y que solo segundos después comprendí.

Abrieron el telón y lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Él y yo nos quedamos quietos como si fuésemos las estatuas de algún artista que quería comunicar lo que significaba la miseria humana a una persona común que quisiese tratar de comprender su arte. Durante un lago tiempo hasta que Mike habló.

-Qué...

-¿Terrón? - Dijo él interrumpiendo a su compañero y con un poco de duda e incredulidad en sus palabras.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, en serio no podía creerlo, no me salían las palabras de la boca. Segundos después de escuchar su voz y de estar completamente segura de que era él, mi boca pudo articular una sola palabra y con bastante dificultad.

-O... Oliver.

_**Continuará...**_

**N.A:** Ese fue el final de la temporada ¿Esperaban que esto pasara o quien creían que era? ¿Les gustó? Voten, comenten y sean felices en lo que nos ausentemos (No duden en hablarnos, no mordemos) Comenten (Sí, nuevamente) Dalalai y adiós.

**Se despiden esta temporada, Catalina y Paulette.**


	44. Paseo Por La Memoria

**N.A: **¡DOS MESES! Probablemente cuando revisemos los comentarios (Si es que aún nos leen, claro) eso será lo primero que leeremos. Sí, han sido dos largos meses desde que subimos el final de temporada pasado, ese en donde hay un Tyler... u Oliver, en fin, un personaje nuevo.  
>Debemos aclarar que no la hemos abandonado, de hecho ha habido una cantidad impresionante de inconvenientes desde la última vez que subimos un capítulo. Creíamos que tendríamos solo dos semanas de vacaciones (vacaciones nos referimos a un pequeño descanso que finalmente es tiempo para escribir esta tercera temporada que están por leer), pero después resulta que fueron las reales vacaciones y Paulette y yo desaparecimos de la faz de la Tierra y no pudimos seguir escribiendo juntas, después se perdió la libreta en la que escribimos la novela, la encontramos y se volvió a perder y finalmente la encontré hoy y decidí que no las haríamos esperar más, así que aquí estamos! (Con portada nueva y todo) Las adoramos y esperamos que les guste la tercera temporada<p>

**Paseo por la memoria.**

_Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, en serio no podía creerlo, no me salían las palabras de la boca. Segundos después de escuchar su voz y de estar completamente segura de que era él. Mi boca pudo articular una sola palabra y con bastante dificultad._

_-O… Oliver._

- ¿Por qué le llamaste Oliver? – Preguntó el gigante del cual aún no sabía el nombre.

_¿Qué?_

-Porque es un viejo apodo que ella me puso – Dijo Oliver. _¡Pero eso es mentira! - _¿No es así terrón?

Estupefacta y por la mirada de sus ojos que me suplicaban ayudarlo, diciéndome solo con la mirada que nos tuvimos mintiera por él. Me vi obligada a hacerlo.

-Sí – Asentí con la mirada y voz baja y no muy convencida de mis palabras recién pronunciadas e incluso sintiéndome avergonzada por la mentira.

-Y dime, Todd – Recuperó su compostura y volvió a su perfil de líder superior - ¿Qué hace Alexis aquí?

-¿Alexis? ¿Quién es Alexis? – Dijo el grandote del cual ahora sabía su nombre.

-Ella es Alexis – Dijo Oliver señalándome con la cabeza y yo puse los ojos en blanco – Y bueno… ¿Qué hace mi terrón de azúcar aquí? – Dije acariciándome la mejilla con mucha ternura y cariño. Corrí mi rostro molesta y él me miró extrañado por mi reacción. Pero es que ya no éramos los de antes, al menos yo no.

Los dos hombres seguían afirmándome de los brazos fuertemente.

-La encontré tratando de entrar a la cárcel. De no ser por mí estaría muerta ahora – Alardeó Todd.

-¿Es cierto eso? – Me preguntó.

Suspiré.

-Sí, ¿Pueden soltarme ahora? – Respondí mirando a cada uno de los hombres.

Oliver hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los hombres como si fueran perros de policía muy bien adiestrados, me soltaron en seguida.

-Todd, Mike, pueden retirarse - Ordenó – Alex, entra a mi celda. Tenemos cosas que aclarar.

Los dos hombres se fueron de inmediato del pabellón y yo entré a la celda, ya que sabía que si quería quedarme debía obedecer a lo que Oliver me dijese.

Me di vuelta tras entrar para quedar frente a frente con Oliver quien acababa de entrar y había cerrado la cortina que le separaba del exterior tras de él. Unos segundos no sería exactamente el tiempo necesario para describir lo poco que se demoró en abrazarme a él muy fuertemente, con desesperación que no esperaba y que me sorprendió de sobre manera. Su abrazo fue tan cálido que por alguna extraña razón no me causó mayor dolor al sentir su contacto con la herida provocada por el rifle ardiente que mi espalda latía.

-No sabes cuan feliz me hace verte en este momento – Susurró en mi oído como si fuera un secreto que era únicamente nuestro, algo que nadie más debía escuchar, e instantáneamente el dolor y ardor que sentía en mi espalda no importó más y todo eso quedo en un segundo plano.

De todas maneras me demoré un poco en devolverle el abrazo, pero cuando lo hice fue una sensación de tranquilidad, llena de paz y armonía de tanta protección y seguridad que no sentía hace ya un tiempo. Él me traía muchísimos recuerdos buenos, él fue quien estuvo ahí para mí desde siempre, quien alegraba mis días negros y me iba a dejar y buscar todos los días al trabajo que tuve cuando me tocó dejar la escuela, quien me presentó a Alice y quien jugaba y cuidaba a Tyler siempre que podía, una persona que le enseñó a que no debía temerle a nada, lo hizo alguien fuerte y lo mismo hizo conmigo. Fue mi primer amor verdadero, quien me enseñó lo que el amor es, quien me apoyó cuando decidí que quería estudiar medicina lejos de mi hogar, quien me perdonó a pesar de romper su corazón. Mi mejor amigo y único ser querido del que sabía algo.

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro y las rodillas se me doblaron. Me sentó en la cama y me escuchó llorar hasta quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

Desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto, y me sorprendía el pensar en la cantidad de lágrimas que había soltado la noche anterior, siendo que estaba deshidratada hasta no poder más. Seguía en la celda, pero ahora mi cuerpo estaba cubierto con un gran chal de lana que por alguna razón se me hacía muy familiar, me senté en la cama y froté mis ojos hinchados. Estaba sola en la celda y pude notar que en la silla plástica que había junto a la cama, había una bandeja con dos vasos de agua, una aspirina, un plato repleto de comida de prisión y una nota que tomé y leí:

"_Esta comida es para ti. Por favor no bebas los vasos de agua en seguida uno tras otro o demasiado rato, si lo haces podrías vomitar y dudo bastante que quieras hacerlo. Cómete todo, no permitiré que dejes ni el más mínimo rastro de comida. Estás demasiado delgada, y no es que no me guste, tú sabes que te encontraría hermosa de todas las maneras posibles, pero no es bueno para tu salud. No olvides la aspirina y no salgas hasta que yo venga a buscarte por favor. Te quiero y me alegra infinitamente verte de nuevo.  
>P.S: Tenemos que revisar tu espalda.<br>Oliver."_

Sonreí al ver la nota, había olvidado lo dulce que era. Segundos después de que terminara de comer y desaparecer todo lo que había en aquella bandeja, Oliver entró.

-Hola – Me dijo sonriendo, con las manos en los bolsillos y apoyando su cuerpo contra la muralla.

-Hola – Dije sonriéndole tímidamente, y con su nota en la mano. – Estaba leyendo la nota otra vez.- Debo admitir que fue un respiro de aire fresco encontrarme contigo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí… Tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué todos te llaman Tyler?

-Ah, eso – Dijo notoriamente incómodo. Entró a la celda y se sentó junto a mí – Todos aquí creen que es mi nombre, porque eso fue lo que les dije.

-¿Y por qué? – Pregunté extrañada e incluso un poco molesta por lo mitómano que estaba siendo.

- Porque ahora que pasó toda esta… cosa del apocalipsis, prefiero no confiar en nadie que no conociera de antes.

-Pero ¿Por qué específicamente Tyler?

-Porque… tú y tu hermano son lo único en lo que he pensado desde que todo esto comenzó – Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro – También tengo una duda terrón.

-Suéltala – Le dije de una vez.

- ¿Dónde está Tyler?

Suspiré y traté de no pensar demasiado en el tema, porque aunque lo intentase toda mi vida, me sería imposible superarlo alguna vez, así que preferí responder rápido.

-La verdad no estoy segura.

-¿Qué?

-Tyler desapareció un día que un edificio en el que estábamos viviendo explotó. No sé qué es lo que pasó, no sé si salió si quiera o si… - Aclaré mi garganta para evitar que mi voz se quebrara – o si, se fue a algún lugar después de que me desmayé.

Guardó silencio un tiempo.

-¿Estabas con más gente?

Suspiré otra vez, me estaba presionando.

-Sí, más o menos grande – Ambos guardamos silencio – En fin – Dije para olvidar el tema - ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el baño por favor? Necesito bañarme, hace bastante tiempo que no toco el agua y la verdad es que lo necesito. Digo, para sentirme limpia.

-Oh, perdón – Se puso de pie – Claro que puedes ir. Yo te llevo.

-Gracias – Dije algo avergonzada por mi apariencia y hedor.

-¿Necesitas ropa limpia?

Lo miré y luego miré mi asquerosa ropa como preguntándole _¿En serio? _Soltó una pequeña risa como comprendiendo lo que había dicho.

-Claro – Susurró mientras sacaba un poco de ropa de una maleta que sacó de debajo de la cama. - ¿Y un par de botas?

-¿Botas? – Repetí extrañada, es decir, ¿Por qué tendría botas de mujer?

-Sí, tengo un poco de tu ropa, de cuando vivíamos juntos. Siempre tuve el presentimiento de que nos volveríamos a ver. Debes pensar que soy todo un psicópata. – Dijo riendo y tocando su negro cabello como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-No te preocupes, siempre pensé que eras un psicópata – Dije en un intento de bromear, pero que salió con un tono algo melancólico y que nos dejó en un silencio algo incómodo. Definitivamente ya nada era lo mismo. – Después de bañarme necesito que hablemos en serio.

-Claro. – Me sonrió y ofreció su mano, yo la tomé y me puse de pie. Él llevaba mi ropa en sus manos para cuando salimos de la celda, estaba silencioso y vacío. Tomé mi ropa de sus manos y nos encaminamos al baño de la prisión.

_**Continuará…**_

**N.A:** Pues sí, lo que acaban de leer no es una ilusión, es en serio el primer capítulo de la temporada tres de "Sobreviviendo A Dixon" (con portada nueva incluida) así que sin mucho más que agregar, esperamos que les haya gustado! Por favor dennos su opinión, comenten, comenten y comenten, Dalalai y voten y tengan un ben día que las amamos eternamente, nos vemos la próxima semana.

_Les saludan por una temporada nueva y se despiden el día de hoy, Paulette y Catalina. _


	45. El Baño de la prisión

**N.A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Les explico. El capítulo que subimos esta madrugada, era inicialmente más largo, pero la verdad llevaba un largo tiempo pasando la información de un lado para otro (de la libreta al computador) y la verdad me dio sueño el terminar de pasarlo, así que decidí que el resto sería subido como un capítulo aparte el día de hoy (porque las amamos) así que sin más que agregar, las dejamos con el capítulo de hoy.  
><em>Les saludan, Catalina y Paulette.<em>

**El baño de la prisión.**

_-Claro.- Me sonrió y ofreció su mano, yo la tomé y me puse de pie. Él llevaba mi ropa en sus manos para cuando salimos de la celda, estaba silencioso y vacío. Tomé mi ropa de sus manos y nos encaminamos al baño de la prisión._

-Oliver. – Le llamé.

-¿Si?

-Dijiste que habían más personas en tu grupo.

- Y las hay.

-Entonces dónde están todos.

-Probablemente durmiendo.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Cuánto fue que dormí?

-Casi dos días. – Venía caminando tras de mí.

-¡DOS DÍAS! – Subí la voz y el eco de mis palabras se escuchó probablemente en todo el pabellón.

Me abrazó por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo y acto seguido tapó mi boca con su mano.

-Shhh – Murmuró en mi oído – Sí terrón, dije dos días.

Me obligó a caminar contra su cuerpo y con su mano aún en mi boca, en algo que parecía un abrazo pero que ciertamente no lo era.

Parecía no notar que aún tapaba mi boca o que seguía abrazado a mi cuerpo y ya comenzaba a tornarse muy incómodo y a molestarme, así que para que me soltara decidí morder su palma fuertemente, pues con el dolor se fijaría en su herida y me soltaría de una vez.

-¡AHH! – Gritó y me soltó después de ser mordido por mí.

-Shhh – Lo hice callar mofándome de él cuando ya me había soltado. Besaba su palma como cuando aún niño le dolía algo y creía que besando la herida sanaría mágicamente o lo haría sentir mejor – Vas a despertar a los demás.

Seguí caminando tratando de parecer seria, pero me era imposible no sonreír. Se sentía como cuando éramos niños y no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Sabía que ya nada era igual pues me lo repetía casi todo el tiempo para no ser la débil joven de un principio, pero es que era Oliver y tan solo estar con él me hacía sentir bien.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Murmuró cuando ya estaba junto a mi otra vez. Parecía molesto y divertido a la vez.

-Porque no me soltabas – Respondí sonriendo antes de darle las explicaciones reales – Y oye, está bien que fuésemos mejores amigos desde siempre, pero eso no significa que puedas estar tocándome todo el tiempo, o tocándome – Me corregí al final.

Seguimos caminando por un pasillo por fuera del pabellón, recordando el recorrido a cada paso y siguiendo a quien me guiaba.

-¿Y por qué no? – No es como que hubiese atracción entre nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero es que simplemente es incómodo.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que Oliver abrió y no mostró un gran y aparentemente limpio baño con un montón de las típicas duchas de prisión, en donde si te bañabas, podrías sentir las miradas de todas las personas que entraran o salieran.

Cuando volví la vista hacia Oliver, él me miraba como si estuviese tratando de analizarme, como si tratara de resolver un enigma que me rodeaba.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté.

-Entonces… ¿Me lo dirás?

-¿Decirte qué?

-Como se llama.

-¿Cómo se llama… quién? Oliver no te entiendo.

-Como se llama el hombre que logró cautivarte de tal manera que logró que te incomode que yo, tu mejor amigo te abrace.

No habían pasado ni siquiera tres segundos cuando el nombre de Daryl instantáneamente se instaló en mi mente. Me puse roja.

-No sé de qué… de qué hablas ¿En serio crees que tendría tiempo de estar con alguien ahora, con el mundo de esta manera?

-Yo nunca dije que durante el apocalipsis, de hecho creía que era anterior a todo esto, pero al parecer es bastante reciente.

-¡Ay cállate! – Dejé la ropa en el suelo y comencé a empujarlo hacia fuera – Ahora largo, me quiero bañar.

-¿No quieres que nos bañemos juntos? – Preguntó levantando sus cejas sugerentemente y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¡No! – Le grité y él comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué lo ves como algo tan escandaloso? Ya lo hemos hecho en el pasado, y de hecho hemos hecho más que solo eso – Agarró mis caderas y me plantó un suave y lento beso en el cuello.

Lo aparté de un empujón fuera del baño mientras él se reía como un adolescente. Cerré la puerta rápidamente con pestillo por si intentaba entrar, pues su beso me hizo sentir desconfiada. Seguía riéndose y siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando habló del otro lado de la puerta.

-Terrón, solo estaba bromeando. Te… - Seguía riendo como un idiota. – Te esperaré aquí afuera.

-Ok – Respondí un poco molesta por cómo había actuado, cómo me había tocado y la sensación confusa que me había producido su beso. Y por fin pude bañarme, después de bastante tiempo ya me sentía mucho mejor.

_Continuará…_

**N.A: ¡**Ese fue el capítulo extra por la tercera temporada! Quiero que comenten sobre que pensaron del capítulo y de lo que acaban de leer por favor, Dalalai, vota y tengan una buena semana por favor.


	46. Debilidad

**N.A: **Hola a todas, esperamos que estén pasando un buen fin de semana santo porque nosotras vinimos a arruinarlo con nuestro capítulo de día Sábado. Sin más que decir, las dejamos con el capítulo de esta semana.

_**Les saludan Catalina y Paulette.**_

**Debilidad.**

_-Ok- Respondí un poco molesta por cómo había actuado, cómo me había tocado y la sensación confusa que me había producido su beso. Y por fin pude bañarme, después de bastante tiempo ya me sentía mucho mejor._

Tras haberme bañado y vestido noté lo blanca que estaba mi piel, hacía un largo tiempo que no la veía así.

Oliver se había preocupado de dejarme además de ropa limpia, alcohol desinfectante para mi herida, la cual dudaba que se desvaneciera de mi piel por más que la cuidara. Sería una cicatriz permanente, una marca de vida que por ahora cubriría con una venda que también venía junto a la ropa que Oliver seleccionó para mí.

El tan solo hecho de ver las prendas me hacía pensar que Oliver en serio me conocía muy bien, eran unos jeans muy cómodos, una camiseta de mi banda favorita y por supuesto un par de botas negras largas en donde podría guardar mi navaja sin ningún problema. Tomé mi cabello en una trenza lateral y salí del baño para encontrarme con que Oliver se había dormido sentado junto a la puerta mientras yo tomaba mi baño. Parecía tan cansado que no quise despertarlo y me senté junto a él poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Había cerrado mis ojos y ya estaba por quedarme dormida cuando sentí su mano cerrándose sobre la mía.

-¿Terrón? – Susurró él con voz adormilada.

-Mmm…

-Te estas quedando dormida, deberíamos ir a dormir.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-No, no, no, no, no – Me separé de él y me paré de golpe – Oliver, tenemos que hablar ¿Recuerdas?

Él abrió los ojos alarmado y se los frotó para despertarse, se puso de pie al igual que yo.

-Debe ser algo importante como para que reaccionaras de esa manera tan extraña.

-Sí, lo es.

-Bueno, entonces dime ¿Qué es lo acompleja la existencia de Alexis Lauren Riggs?

-Necesitamos hablar en un lugar más privado.

-¿El baño te parece bien?

-¿Es seguro que nadie vendrá?

Me miró incrédulo por unos segundos, puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

La miré un poco desconfiada.

-Pues entonces sí, el baño me parece bien.

Él abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara primero, pasé al igual que él y cerró la puerta a su paso. Se paró frente a mí y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Ahora ¿Qué es lo que tan urgentemente necesitabas que habláramos?

-No me quedaré con tu grupo, Oliver.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, no pensaba quedarme con t grupo mucho más. Fuese quien fuese el líder.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

-De eso es de lo que quería hablarte ¿Tu grupo ocupa todos los pabellones?

-No.

-¿Y tienes las llaves?

-Sí Alex, las tengo ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-A que si me das la llave de uno de los pabellones que no están utilizando, yo podría limpiarlo y vivir allí por mi cuenta sin molestar a nadie, no tendrían que verme otra vez.

-¿Y tú crees que yo quiero eso? Espera, me corrijo ¿Tú crees que yo permitiré que eso pase?

-Oliver, déjate de niñerías, yo no te pertenezco – Lo miré irritada – Además, puede ser que en el pasado hayamos sido mejores amigos, pero la situación cambió, al igual que yo.

-Dime todo lo que quieras, no lograrás convencerme.

-Oliver…

-No Alexis. Y ya deberías comenzar a llamarme Tyler.

-Tú no eres Tyler.

-Bueno, ahora lo soy. Lo soy para todas esas personas que son parte de mi grupo, todos los que creen en mí.

-¿Por qué mierda te importa tanto que me vaya? – Comencé a alterarme.

-Porque eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no sabes lo mucho que me dolería perderte después de apenas haberte encontrado.

_Había olvidado lo convincente que era, mierda. _Y la verdad después de esas palabras me di cuenta de que volver a verlo me había ayudado mucho, me hacía sentir acompañada otra vez, como me sentía con Daryl y que la verdad no quería dañarlo de nuevo, aunque él no quisiera darse cuenta de que ya no era la misma.

-Bien – Dije después de meditarlo – me quedaré con una sola condición.

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó con un brillo en su mirada.

Creí que había mejorado desde que todo comenzó, que ahora era más fuerte y que podía estar sola, que era independiente y que ya no necesitaba nada más para sobrevivir, que ya lo había perdido todo. Pero ahí estaba Oliver y ahí estaba yo, cediendo, siendo débil.

-Desde ahora seré Lauren para tu grupo.

-Por supuesto. – Dijo con notorio alivio – Bien Lauren – Me extendió la mano – un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Tyler.

Bufé y rodé los ojos, pero le extendí la mano. Él la tomó y tiro de mí para abrazarme fuertemente, pegándome a su cuerpo, poniendo una mano en mi espalda que acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo y con la otra en mis caderas, al borde de mi trasero. Sentía su respiración en mi oído.

-Gracias – Me susurró aliviado.

Yo lo abracé también por la espalda, pero sin mover mis manos de ahí.

Oliver era todo para mí en esos momentos y él lo sabía. La mano que jugueteaba en mi espalda hacía que sintiera un suave cosquilleo. Iba de arriba hacia abajo repetidamente hasta que su otra mano que su otra mano bajó hacia mi trasero, el cual comenzó a acariciar de la misma manera. Traté de soltarme de su agarre empujándome con las manos, pero su agarre era muy fuerte y al intentar alejarme él presionó mi trasero fuertemente haciéndome soltar un gemido involuntario a unos centímetros de su boca. Miré sus ojos pidiéndole que me soltara, pero lo único que encontré en su mirada fue excitación y en una cosa de segundos sus labios se encontraban devorando los míos salvajemente. No me resistí, respondí sin dudarlo pues al sentir su contacto y su forma de besarme me fue inevitable no recordar a Daryl y olvidé todo lo que nos rodeaba. No me importaba lo que pasara en adelante. Sus manos bajaron a mis muslos haciendo que saltara para rodear sus caderas con mis piernas. Su lengua acarició mis labios para luego introducirse a mi boca violentamente y llevarnos contra una muralla en donde presionaba nuestros cuerpos como si no pudiese resistir un segundo más lejos de mí. Su beso era salvaje, carnal, con dobles intenciones. Mis manos rodeaban su cuello y lo afirmaba fuertemente. No respirábamos, nos era imposible por el impedimento de nuestras lenguas chocando cada vez más rápida y violentamente.  
>Sus manos soltaron mis muslos y su cuerpo presionó con mayor fuerza al mío contra la muralla que estaba tras de mí, haciendo que sintiera su erección entre mis muslos. Una de sus manos fue a parar a su pantalón, el cual desabrochó y la otra comenzó a pasar por debajo de mi camiseta hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos y que después se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de mi brasier.<p>

Y en ese momento mi cerebro volvió a conectarse y yo volví a la realidad. Me asusté por mi arrebato de la realidad y lo empujé fuertemente lejos de mí, haciéndome volver a poner mis pies en el suelo tanto literal como metafóricamente. Él no era Daryl.

Jadeando muy rápido y con mi mirada llena de vergüenza y miedo agarré mi cabeza hasta que mi respiración comenzó normalizarse.

-¿Terrón? – Dijo sin entender.

-No – Respondí – Basta Oliver.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí y yo me alejé para salir corriendo del baño y dirigirme hacia la celda de Oliver de la cual gracias a Dios recordaba el recorrido.

_**Continuará…**_

_**N.A: **_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por favor comenten lo que piensan, desquítense y voten. Que tengan un buen Domingo y resto de día.

_**Se despiden Catalina y Paulette.**_


End file.
